Not An Ordinary Random Citizen
by aurawind
Summary: Bernard Jones always kept his feelings locked inside his heart. No one could discover his secret. But after Metro Man's death, all his life lost his sense... until a sudden discovery that changes his life.
1. From Y To Y

This is my first fic in English, usually I write my stories in Spanish. ^^U Please, be patient and forgive my mistakes, and enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: From Y To Y

(Bernard's POV)

"Why...?"

I was trying hard not to cry, but the truth was here. That man, in the scenario, singing awfully, but receiving all the praise of his fangirls. The music of the concert almost disappeared for me.  
He was Metro Man.  
And maybe he couldn't see me, but I could see him.

I dedicated all my life to discover everything about this man. Metro Man, son of Lord and Lady Scott, and actually, a very handsome alien. Not human... but he seemed very human, at least for me.

After that accident, when we were only teens in the high school, I knew he was going to be someone important in my life. That day, he saved my life. As always, he was fighting against Megamind. I don't remember exactly what happened... I was reading some books in the library before go home, when I heard an explosion behind me... and everything went black.  
"Come here, he's alive!", that was the first thing I could hear when I woke up. His voice. With his powerful arms, he easily removed the giant bookshelves which almost killed me, and picked me up with a smile.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Eh... yes... thank you... Metro Boy?"  
"'s my name!", he smiled proudly. "And you are... Butch?"  
"Ehm, no. Bernard. Bernard Jones."  
"Well, nice to meet you, Bernard. And now I have to go to capture Megamind! Justice will prevail!"  
"Oh, yes!"  
Less than a second passed, and I was alone. Super-speed, maybe? I wasn't sure. Suddenly, I noticed that my cheeks were hot. Some girls giggled after watch my face. I was blushing, a lot... but I was too much impressed to do any reaction.

Soon I developed a sort of crush on him, but he was always surrounded by his fangirls. Obviously, my chances to be something more than a random student for him were less than zero: I was a weak boy with glasses, too shy to talk with anyone, with a insane hunger for everything related with books -and him-. And he was the most popular boy of all the whole city. Soooo meant to be together, right?  
Not really. I tried to talk with him later, but I couldn't. He was always too busy saving the city, and trying to make happy his devoted fans. And some of them gave me dirty, and angry looks when I wanted to see him a little closer. "Fanboys are not welcome" was written all over their faces.

I never believed in fairy tales or happy endings. And, when all the city started to talk about Roxanne Ritchi, the top reporter (also damsel-in-distress) as his girlfriend, I almost gave up.  
My secret wish was become his sidekick, and have a secret super-hero name. Something like "Metro Vision", for example. With the time, we could be closer, and... my imagination usually goes wild here. I prefer to keep that for myself. No one will know this. I really don't like the word "gay"... but I am. Because I love him.

Destiny has a strange way to fix everything. I became an expert about everything related to Metro Man and Megamind, getting the highest marks about this subject in Metro City's University. And then I got my job in Metro Man's museum. Pretty easy.  
My heart was filled with pride that morning, the last one I saw him as Metro Man. He made his... how to call it? My neighbor called it "the awesome dance of justice". He high-fived a lot of people, played with babies, even he kissed one on the cheek. And then, silence. He was speaking to "all the helpless people of Metro City", as he usually called us.

"I love you, Metro Man!"  
How could I let those words from my mouth?  
And he answered.  
"And I love you, random citizen!"

_Random citizen_. This amused me without reason. Maybe because he pointed his finger in my direction, but he clearly didn't know who I am.

And then, the story that everybody knows started. Metro Man died due to Megamind's death ray, and some time later, Megamind dehydrated me to use my body as one of his disguises. I guess he had fun, almost destroying my life.  
That night, I just couldn't leave the museum. Metro Man... he was everywhere, haunting my dreams and my mind, breaking my heart. It just repeated his death again and again, everytime I closed my eyes. I was too depressed, even to talk with Roxanne (I felt a little sorry for her, I must admit that... it must had been hard see his corpse...). Then I saw Megamind on his pajamas... but I never believed it was REALLY him, with that pajamas and the huge blue head.  
Too bad.

I spent almost a month as a ice cube. I really don't remember what happened during that time... Too many things changed. Megamind is now a hero, Minion is his sidekick and Roxanne is Megamind's girlfriend (what a weird relationship...). And here, I can see Music Man, performing his last single, "I have eyes".

But my eyes aren't lying to me.  
Music Man IS Metro Man.

And no one seems to notice it. Just me.

"THANK YOU, Metro City! See you again in 4 months!"

I came here because my little niece loves his songs. I never expected to find him here... And now, he's leaving. He's going of my life, again. Four months.

"Uncle, are you crying?"

Tears in my cheeks. I can't explain how much is aching my heart right now. I need to do something.  
NOW.

"I'm sorry, Jess... Here, some money... Go home. I need to do something."  
"But... Uncle!"  
"Please."  
My voice sounds broken. She knows something is wrong with me, but when she took the money and gave me that warm smile, I could feel some relief.  
"Thank you."

After these words, I'm just running behind him. There are too many fangirls doing the same, but this time I won't stop my feelings. I don't care if I'm rejected, because I'm not an ordinary random citizen anymore. I'm Bernard Jones, and I just need to do this...

To tell you, from my heart to your heart, three little words.

"I love you."


	2. Game Over

Chapter 2: Game Over

(Bernard's POV)

This chase is over.  
I've been after him all the whole night... to end here, in front of the old L'il Gifted High School. The school of his childhood. Why this place? Why not the Scott Mansion? Too many questions are invading my mind... and any answers.

"Mmh?"

Damn, he heard me! All I can do now is keep my mouth shut and...

"Stop that."

Oh no... No no no no...

"I can see you. Why are you following me?"

I've been a fool. It was obvious, these bushes of his "garden?" couldn't hide me... I guess that I was just too afraid to approach him, yet.  
Time to be honest, Bernard. He's not stupid. Sure he knew all the time that I was following his steps... and he didn't try to stop me until now. Why?

"Ok, ok... I..."

My hands are shaking again... God, why all the bad things just happen to ME? I'M PATHETIC...

"I... I need..."

He just smirked... at me?

"Boy, you're shaking as a baby sparrow in the snow. Relax, ok? Give me some minutes in my house... and later we can talk. If I can, I'll help you. Don't worry."

I guess he doesn't remember my name. _Great._  
At least he's being very nice. He just went inside that old school... What are those strange noises? It sounds as an old machine working... Another fact, proof that Music Man is Metro Man. Surely, he wants to hide everything related with his superhero past... and I just can wonder how's he doing it. Two options: A. Maybe with his super powers? or, B. perhaps using a complicated system with secret doors?

"Hey! You, boy!"

He's calling me! And he's sweating under his housecoat... I guess A is the right option... Fanservice much, my dear Music Man? Maybe he didn't realize it, but all this situation is starting to turn me on...  
Agh. I hate myself.

"Come, sit here. This seat is very comfortable." He offer me a couples of cups. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea. Thank you."

He takes the coffee. For a moment, we just drink in silence. This is the closest feeling to heaven I've ever feel. But this isn't a dream, the warmth in my stomach is enough to keep me awake.

"I'm not sure... but I believe that I saw you before. Maybe in the concert?"

"Sure. I was there with my niece, Jess. She's a big fan of your songs."

"Sweet! I guess you came to get an autograph, right? You're a good uncle..."

"Well... to be honest... I came here to ask you something..."

Stop this stupid conversation. You didn't come here to talk about Jess. It's time to be brave.  
To be strong at this point, is all I can do.

"Well, it depends of many things. First, who are you? And second, are you a reporter or something?"

Yeah, he definitely doesn't remember me. This is going to be harder than I expected.

"My name is Bernard Jones, and no, I'm not a reporter. I was a museum curator... the curator of YOUR museum."

He should get this hint... It's very easy, right? Just watching how his eyes widened in surprise, now I'm sure he got it.

"W-what do you mean? I NEVER had a museum... I am Music Man, an artist, a singer..."

Of course, he had to deny the truth. Bitting my bottom lip won't help him. Instead, my hands gripped the collar of his shirt, and my eyes met his own.

"Game over, Wayme Scott, before known as Metro Man..."

Oh, no... I'm shaking again... Damnit! Only when my emotions reach this point, this happens! This is the worst moment to show my weakness! I can't allow that, but...  
Tears are dribbling in my face. Tears are falling.  
My eyes are betraying me, and my voice soon follows the same path.

"Bernard... are you... crying?"

"WHY..."  
It's a broken voice. The voice of many broken dreams. The voice of a shattered heart.

"Why did you leave the city... all the people... me...? I don't understand... You had a dream life... and then... all my world changed... and now you're a singer? IDIOT! Why? Why? WHY?"

Tears mixed with a deep sadness and a sudden anger led me to punch him, with my bare hands, in his chest, again and again. I almost can't see anything... In a second, my glasses fell to the ground.

"Bernard, STOP!"

And I see him. He isn't glaring, he even doesn't seem to want to to punish me. But his hands... his hands are caressing my own. And my hands are very red... the right one is bleeding a bit...

"Oh..."

I barely could say anything. What was I doing? I'm not here to judge his actions... I was following him to confess my feelings, to show that I actually care for someone... for him.

"I guess you deserve the truth... too. It's ok. Sit and listen, it's a very long story."

His hands didn't leave mine. It gave a warm feeling of relief, something like "I'll be with you, not matter what". Enough to erase all the winter which kept my heart frozen.

"Don't worry. I have all the night for it."


	3. One morning in Wayne's life

And now we're going to see inside Music Man's mind! But I prefer to call him "Wayne". That was his original name in the "Mastermind" script.

* * *

Chapter 3: One morning in Wayne's life

(Bernard's POV)

"...After his death ray, I felt so alive... Finally I was free to chase my dream: become a great musician. I sent him a fake skeleton... It seems that all the whole city believes that I'm dead... well, not all, Megamind and Roxanne found me, and they listened this same story. And they're keeping my secret, thank God. Also my mom knows it. I couldn't lie to my mom, she's a good woman... she didn't deserve to live with something like that."

All his story is unbelievable, but, in a way, it makes sense. I'm feeling dizzy... maybe because I didn't sleep in all the freakin' night, but I'm ok... not really, I'm almost drunk... Why had I to drink all he could get on his fridge? Maybe I just wanted to stay here, enjoying the sight.

"I believe... I understand. Thinking it deeply, your life was really hollow. A wicked joke of the destiny."

"It was. Even with my mom... Yes, I was his son, his "little Wayne", but she loved a lot "Metro Man" too. For her, it's great to see me alive... but I know that she's a little upset, too."

"Does she support your musical career?"

"Yes. Without her love and her fortune, I never could start this new life, and I'm extremely thankful for it. She's awesome... Always keeping her smile for me, no matter what happens..."

He closes his blue eyes with a small sigh. It seems that he still has something more to say.

"There are another reason why I decided to leave my job as superhero. Actually no one knows it... But before continue, I need to know it. Will you keep my secret? I don't want to lose my new life..."

"Yeah, sure. Why not..."

"Well, the truth is difficult to explain..."

The sun is starting to show his first rays, and I almost can't move my body. Definitely this day is going to be too long for me... I'm feeling sleepy. Perhaps he noticed it... maybe I'll never know it...

"The truth is... everytime I used my powers, without having knowledge about it..."

His words... I still can feel them, they are soft, as a little white feather falling from the sky...

"...they shortened my life expectancy. It seems that my species had the same life expectancy as humans, but using all my powers..."

The arms of Morpheus embrace all my body, and soon I fall asleep. I just couldn't hear the last part... and a little tear dies in my cheek.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

"...But using all my powers, all my life... my doctor said that I have 10 years, if I have luck... Only **10 years** to live the life I've always wanted."

He's sleeping... Poor guy. In the end, he couldn't explain why he came here... but I'm glad he came. It's the first time in many years that I'm not alone in home... it feels good. I guess now I know what Megamind feels with Minion near him...

So, Bernard, eh? I wonder if someone is waiting for him in his house. He's handsome enough to have a girlfriend... Yes, he mentioned a niece called Jess, and the rest of the time we were talking about me... because he wanted to, not me! How did he know my real name? No one called me Wayne Scott in years, only mom. Maybe that means he's a huge fanboy, my first one, since all my fans are females, young or old, but always women. I wonder how much he knows about me... This is one of the worst things of the superhero way of life, I couldn't have any privacy. Megamind made me a favor blowing up that damned museum... but this poor boy lost his job...

What a crazy cute hair. And the glasses are nice too. How would I look with glasses like these?  
Mirror's answer is positive. Sure Mom can give me some money to buy a new couple of sunglasses with this style, one for me, other for him (because he was nice enough to listen all my story and don't destroy any of my guitars after it... not as Roxanne...).

Well, Bernard, have a nice sleep. Because I don't need to rest...

After drink all the night, I just want to eat some cookies for breakfast. Where I put my Oreos? Ah, here! Mmmm, I'll eat them later... Well, here is my diary... Plans for today? Write more songs, play the newest videogame about Megamind, the lunch, go to the mall and later to the park for a walk... It can sound boring, but walk is something new for me. Every new step is a little hope to live one month more.  
Let's start the day with a good bath, to wash body and spirit. As the old motto says, "Mens sana in corpore sano".

...

This is so relaxing. The memories of the old glory days, when the paparazzi could kill just to get a photo of my naked body in my tub, now are making me giggle as a mischievous child. I have some ideas for songs, but I'll write them later. Where is my towel?  
Darn. Don't tell me that I forgot it in my bedroom. Siiigh. At least Bernard is still sleeping... It would be too much ankward if he wakes up and... AHG, NO! Fff... Ok, super high-speed in three... two... one...

...  
After the breakfast, it's time to create some magic lyrics!  
In my little scenario, golden lights shine just for me. My ukelele and my hand aren't very friends yet, but I'm sure with the time I'll be better.

_"Walking on water, ohhh ohhhh,  
it feels so good,  
when you're a heroooooooohhhhh~  
it feels so GOD..."_

Mmmm... I need to work more with this song, something isn't right. I don't blame Megamind for say that I have skills... I don't have any, and I know that music is one of the things that I'm really bad at... Maybe that's why I love it! But Megamind's words are enough to encourage me. I know I can improve... Let's try another song.

_"Oh baby, baby,  
I'm feeling so lonely...  
Come to my arms,  
we're going to fly,  
beyond the planets, beyond the stars..."_

Better, much better. But it doesn't sound as something I could sing. Too much sugar for my own style!  
I just need more time, but I don't know if I'll be able to improve my style in such a little time as I have in Metro City. Only a week, and my world tour will start. Metro City seems to love my style, but I'm almost sure that it's my face, or my body, which gets all the attention. Not my music. And I wanna to be famous thanks to my songs, not my muscles!

I just need to relax a bit before continue. Maybe the TV...

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from Metro City's Bank, where a new villain took seven hostages. Our blue hero, Megamind, is fighting against him right now!"

Very morning, indeed, but Evil nevers sleeps. I'm feeling sorry for my little buddy... He seems pretty annoyed, but he never harmed anyone, and this isn't going to change.

"And again, one more time, our awesome hero, Megamind, and his not-less-amazing fish, Minion, are victorious!"

He seems to love my old job, and more when Roxanne is praising him. Why these two are so cute? Not to mention how all the kids want to hug Minion. Sure the next Chritsmas all the toy stores will be filled with Megamind and Minion plushies... It already happened in my first year as Metro Man, all the kids bought action figures with my grin... actually I found them a bit scary. Oh well.

"Uhg... my head..."  
Oh, he's awake! How much time did he sleep? Wait... Four hours?  
Time flies, literally.

"Mmmhhh... Where am I...?"

He looks so vulnerable... The sun on his hair looks really beautiful.  
Why have I thoughts like this?

"Morning, my little friend. Slept well?"


	4. An unexpected turn of events

Note about this chapter: "Murphy", it refers to Murphy's law: if something can go wrong, it will go wrong.

* * *

Chapter 4: An unexpected turn of events

(Bernard's POV)

"Wh- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**!"

What the hell! When Music Man came to my house? Wait, THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE! Where am I?

"Hey, hey, Bernard, calm down! It's me!"

Oh, wait... Now I remember it... I came here yesterday and I spent all the night talking with Wayne...  
And I fell asleep on his couch. How embarrassing!

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to scream like that."

Try to act cool, Bernard. It's more than obvious that you lost your chance to talk about your feelings honestly... Just give up, it will be the best for everyone... except for me...

"Is alright! Don't feel bad, even Roxy can't make a good lady scream like that one!"

_Lady scream?_ He said lady scream? Somebody please kill me..

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

Oh. Shit.  
Why had I to say such a stupid thing? Idiot idiot idiot!  
And he's glaring at me. Great job, Wayne. Another lost chance to have a new friend...  
Or maybe not yet. I still can fix it... I can fix everything, even without my powers, right? RIGHT?

"Haha, it was a joke! Don't look at me with that face, he, he... eh.."

God, why is this SO AWKWARD? His face seems so sad...

"Well... no worries... Thanks for let me sleep here. I guess I should go home, so, take care..."

He's walking towards the door. Everything seems to go slower but him...  
Damnit, damnit! I must do something!

"Bernard, WAIT!"

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name on his lips. There was something in his voice, something it sounded almost desperate...

I can be cold, maybe too much grumpy (not in vain my father gave me the nickname of "Bernie Grumpypants" -and knowing that I always HATED that freakin "Bob Squarepants" show-). But I have heart enough to stop when someone needs me.  
But the weird thing here is that the most powerful alien-man on the planet seems to need me.  
What could he want of a loser as me? I simply don't understand...

"Yes?"

I turned around to face him... He's rubbing his hands and speaking, but he isn't even looking at me. It's me, or is he nervous?

"Well... I have an idea..."

No... He can stand in front of a massive crowd without lose his cool, he can't be nervous. It's impossible. I guess he just doesn't want to look at me, maybe I'm too ugly for his taste...

"Megamind blew up my museum in his "Evil Overlord" period, so... you lost your job, right?"

Whoa. This is unexpected. Is he worried about me? Or just being polite? Or morbid curious...?

"Well, yeah..."

"Hum... ok... so... do you have a job, nowadays?

Okay, that hurts. How would I explain that I couldn't get a job because I'm an expert in everything about HIM, and at the present no one cares about this former superhero _because he's dead_?  
I just can't do it.

I answer with a little "No", barely audible, looking to our feet, when he suddenly jumps.

"AWESOME! That's I wanted to hear!"

Eh? He's kidding me, right? Because if he isn't joking, he's a jerk!

"That sounds kinda petty, you know?"

Another proof that my mouth isn't connected to my brain. I can be the master of the irony, but I don't want to use my sly skills with him.  
He can't be a jerk ... he can't...

He put his hands on my shoulders, as if I were his best friend, and offers me that sexy smile that he should trademark. It's something really difficult not to feel charmed by this smirk, and he knows it. I can keep my serious face... but my cheeks are falling under his spell.

"Dear Bernard, congratulations! Today is the best day of your life!"

"Is it...?"  
I don't know what to do... Why he looks so happy?

"Yes, baby sparrow! Today is the glorious day when you're going to start to work with me!"

Work... with him? I must be dreaming...

Ow...  
I pinched my leg to know if I was dreaming, and no... This is not a dream...  
This is happening! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD, THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!

"But how... why...?"

"You know EVERYTHING about me! I'm not really a good musician yet, so I might need some help... Are you able to write good lyrics?"

Oh, father, I've never been so thankful of those years in Austria as now.

"All my childhood's summers writing music and learning how to play violin!"

I can feel it. His blue eyes are glowing in a way I've never seen before...

"Amazing! Are you afraid of very big crowds of crazy fangirls?"

"Not at all! You should try to keep silent a little crowd of crazy children in your old museum before the Big Opening!"

Maybe I'm crazy, but I believe that we're connecting... I can feel his excitement. I wonder if he can feels the same about me...

"Ha! Children sure are more dangerous that the "evil plans" of my old nemesis, hahahaha!"

"Sure, hahahaha!"

Am I... laughing? It's been years since the last time I've been laughing just like that. It feels so good...  
Wait. If I'm laughing, this means that next something will go awfully wrong and I'll regret of this moment... Come on, fate, you enjoy killing my mood, why nothing terrible happened yet...?

Wayne just removed a little happy tear with the back of his hand, and his smile caught me again.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

"So, Bernard... what do you think? Would you like to join me and become my sidekick in my destiny as future superstar?"

Please say yes... please say yes...

For a moment, I believe we almost connected. I wasn't really sure of this idea at the beginning, but it ended being better than I expected. I mean, he's a violin player! He studied in VIENA, for God's sake! And he isn't afraid of my fangirls! Can you believe it? I won't find anyone so perfect as him for this job... And the best of all, he could become the very first friend I could make out of my past as Metro Man... Well, not totally, since he was the curator of my museum, but who cares? I just need a little "Yes" and I'll be the happiest musician of the world...

He offers me a little warm smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

"YAAAAAAAYYYY! Thank you! thank you!"

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

Suddenly, he trapped me in a hug. It isn't really as I always imagined it...

"Agh... Wayne... I can't...breathe..."

"Oh!" He let me go. "Sorry, sorry! Are you ok? Sometimes I can't control my own strength..."

"It's ok, I guess... Try not to kill me next time..."

Oh, darn. "Next time", what was I thinking? There won't be next time... Wake up already, Bernard! Maybe this day started being too much perfect, but I'm sure something will go wrong soon.

"I'll try.", he smirked at me, taking his cell phone. "Tell me your phone number, I'll call you soon to decide how we're going to start our work."

"Sure, my number is..."

We exchanged our phone numbers. "Wayne Scott". Watch his name in my list put a silly grin on my face, I can't help it.

"Now you should go home and rest. After all, you're going to come with me to the world tour, so..."

Omg, the World Tour! I almost forgot it!

"Wait, what about my apartment, I didn't tell them that I'm going to leave..."

"Not a problem."

"My books, my violin..."

"My mom's servants can do it for you."

"And my cat!"

"He or she can come with us too. 3"

A soft sigh escapes from my mouth. He always seems so happy and relaxed about everything...

"Ok, I give up, Mr. Music Man. I'll go to the World Tour with you. But..."

"No more 'Buts', or I'll kick you butt!", he starts to laugh about his own pun, and finally, follows me towards the door.

"Take care, Bernard. I'll call you this week, tomorrow or the day after, ok?"

"Ok."

And that's how he closed the door of the old school, with his shiny smile. I'll need a little time to adjust my life to this new path. I never thought that something as music would help me to approach him, but... definitely, he was right. This is the best day of my life, the sun shines, the birds are singing, and...

Great, a storm with more rain than anything, and I don't have an umbrella.  
Oh Murphy, why do you love me so much?


	5. Goodbye, Metro City

Chapter 5: Goodbye, Metro City

(Bernard's POV)

Sometimes I forget how big is City Hall. It's a place for huge crows, indeed, but at a normal day as today, it's perfect to have problems to find someone. Sure he has that problem now.  
He called me yesterday, at night. I almost could see his smile at the other side of the phone... but for some reason, his voice was almost guilty. I wonder why...  
I guess he's not very used to walk, after all, he spent all his life flying. Maybe he could describe the feelings that a baby has with his first steps... And, as a baby, surely he doesn't know how to walk in this city without stray himself... What if a new villain attacks him, and he can't use his powers, and Megamind can't save him, and...  
Geez, maybe I'm just overreacting a bit. Ok, maybe too much. Relax, Bernard, relax...

This is NOT a date. Of course no! This is a day to learn all the details about my new job. Other thoughts would be something really unprofessional. But I don't get why we're going to Mars Diner, when he seems to like another kind of coffee shops and restaurants...

Don't tell me he forgot it... He couldn't forget it, right? Come on, Wayne... where are you?  
Sigh... I still can't believe the fact that he wants me as his new sidekick. This morning I slapped myself to be sure that I was awake, and I did the same twice after that... With the heat of this August, no one will notice it...

What the hell is wrong with him? Ten minutes late! I'm going to kill him, oh yes... And my hands are shaking again... Grr...

"Hi, Bernard!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

When did he arrive? I didn't see him coming!  
He closes my mouth putting a finger over my lips, and smiled gently. When he does that, it is really hard not to smile. But I don't like my smile... not after my mother said it was girly.

"Nice afternoon, eh? How are you?"

"Mm, fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm always fine! So... I know yesterday I said we were going to eat at Mars Diner, but..."

"You changed your mind?"

"Yes, exactly. It would be really annoying, with all the kids screaming and playing around with the Megamind toys... Did you see the commercial? I just can't believe it..."

I nodded, following him, just wondering inside my heart where we are going to now. He still walks faster than me, I assume that's one of his remains as a superhero.

"Wait a moment...", he stopped and looked at me, with concern in his eyes. "Why your cheeks are so reddened? Do you have a fever or something?"

Darn, maybe it was too naive to think he wasn't going to notice it. But he doesn't have to know the truth.

"No. And you **don't want** to know it."

"Someone harrased you? Or maybe...Oh my, wait... don't tell me that your girlfriend gave you a bitchslap for sleep in my house and she broke up with you!"

He's doing all the drama. And I believed that Megamind was a drama king...

"I'm ok, Wayne... wait... Boss?", I corrected myself, but "Boss" is still a very hollow word for me. It helps to create distance between us... I don't like so much.

"'Boss'? Oh, please, baby sparrow! Names are something important! Okay, lesson number one: Call me Wayne, just Wayne. And, for the fans, Music Man, ok?"

"Ok, ok! I got it! But... there are more, right?"

"Of course! Lesson number two:..."

We started to walk side by side, talking about guitars (his two fav guitars have names: "Elviz" and "Annie"), lyrics (all them should be about his past... because it's all the fans want, so... fanservice for everyone!) , make-up (he might use it, to make his look more agressive... and I don't want to think who's the one who gave him this idea...), hairstyle (we both must to keep our image, after all, "it's all about presentation", as Megamind would say), special clothes (a good singer needs good clothes for the long concerts, and we're talking about a World Tour...), music genres (he adores too much country and pop for my taste.). I could continue, but, to sum it up, we talked about everything related to his new career. Just watching the happiness on his eyes, now I feel that the Metro Man that I studied over the years isn't really him. As he says, Metro Man really died with the Death Ray. Now he's free to become the artist he always wanted to be.

The streets seem peaceful, but who knows... maybe new villains are hidden in the shadows. I just hope Megamind could take care of this city...

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

"Well, here we are! And I brought some food!"

"Metro City's Park? Why this place?"

I sat on a bench, watching how he seemed surprised, but actually not annoyed as I expected, and I offered him a seat next to me.

"Let's say this place brings me bad memories, and I want to replace them with good ones."

His surprise turned into a sad expression. He seemed genuinely concerned about my welfare. So he's able to express his feelings, even when he isn't angry. It's really interesting... Despite my fake smile, he seems able to see more than that and beyond.

"I'm sorry... Can I know what happened?"

I'd love to answer, but I can't do it. Even former superheroes have secrets. And this one is scary. There are no day without remember her... She, who ended being my first and last sin... She, who kills me with his dead eyes, when I close my eyes for sleep...

"Wayne?"

But this is the real world, and she is no longer here. Now I have Bernard by my side. Too little, too shy, definitely weaker than me. And still... he has something which caught my eye. What has this average boy, which seems so beautiful, yet so secret?  
I don't know what is it, but it makes me feel almost _normal_, accepted, and I like it...

"Eeh... Sorry, Bernard. Well, now I'm done teaching you all you needed to know to be my fr- I mean, my collaborator, it's time to relax a bit, don't you think?"

"If you say so..."

Time to break the ice.

"Hot dogs? I have some mustard and ketchup too..."

"Thank you." His smile was little, confident. As a beautiful gem waiting to shine in the darkness.

I gave him my best smile, despite the pain inside my chest, and we were talking until the evening about the past, about Megamind and Roxanne, and about our families. I don't know why, but when he said that he never had a girlfriend, I felt almost happy. Such a weird feeling. But it is nice, something sweet and warm. So, this is all humans call friendship?

I don't want to see him worried about me... he doesn't have to know about my first love. It's true, she's already dead, but... She cared too much about me, and if the story happens again... I don't know what I'll do.

Bernard and I went out many times again in the last days before our World Tour: spending our time at the bowling alley, at the pool, or just writing more songs: He rewrote almost all my songs and created some new ones, and taught me some tricks to reach high tones with my voice. I worked more with my guitars and my ukelele (I'm thinking to call this last one "Little Scotty ", because it's really hard to play... and it remembers me my own childhood a lot).

Yes, definitely time flies faster than me. All the week faded in a whisper with his company.  
Our journey has started, and only God knows what fate has in store for us. This is a bittersweet farewell... I'll miss this city, though sometimes I hate it.

"Goodbye Metro City. I'll see you in four months..."

And someone has to interrupt, of course, him. His hands are shaking again. I wonder why he seems so nervous.

"Wayne, hurry! We only have five minutes!"

"Okay, Bernard, just a second!"

With a goofy smirk, I waved my hand to the fangirls who had came to say goodbye. I'm glad that Megamind, Roxanne, Minion and my mom came too to the airport. But some of my fans are already whispering about Bernard... This is one of these times when I'd love not to possess super-senses.

_"So... this means that Music Man will change his name?"_

_"Of course not, just watch how nerd he looks..."_

_"Maybe he's his boyfriend!"_

_"I didn't know that Music Man is gay."_

_"Me neither... but just watching his clothes, it seems obvious, don't you think?"_

_"Sigh, you're right. Pff... He should choose me instead."_

Thanks God Bernard couldn't hear them. Some fangirls just make me sick... What if I like both men and women? To be honest, I had more than enough with that girl.

And I can't allow myself to fall in love again. Never again.


	6. Monochrome Airplane

In this chapter we meet the evil guys of thid fic: The Doom Syndicate! The first evildoers we met are Psycho Delic (James) and Lady Doppler (Beth).

The lyrics belong to the song "Airplanes" by B.O.B. feat Hayley Willians of Paramore.

* * *

Chapter 6: Monochrome Airplane

(Lady Doppler's POV)

Late night. Everyone in this plane is sleeping, except me. Why does he always enjoy to torture me this way? I can't sleep until receive his call...He should called me two hours ago... Sometimes I understand why Mirage, my twin sister, decided to quit the club of the evil guys. At least, the good guys NEVER would leave a lady waiting for a call...

Ah, finally! Fortunatelly no one woke up...

"James?"

"Please, dear, don't waste your voice with that name. Call me..."

"Psycho Delic, I know."

"That's my Lady Doppler!", I can imagine his evil smile under these words. He always liked me, no matter what how many times I dumped him, he still believes we're meant to be.

"Shut up, idiot. Could you find Steve, and Carrie?"

"If you're talking about Puzzler and Hot Flash, yes. Oh, and we're interested about the new evil guy of Metro City, Tighten. All the Doom Syndicate believes that a hero-turned-villain is a hell's gift for our evil actions, we'll have to rescue him from jail. Too bad Megamind betrayed us all, and everything due to that nosy reporter... And I believe it's only a rumor, but I heard that Gru, one of our oldest members... He has also switched sides. Unfortunately we couldn't contact with Vector, either Syndrome, and his wife, Mirage is missing. Are you su...?

"For the last time, JAMES.", I know how he hates his real name, and I like it... "I'm 100% sure, Mirage left us, she isn't going to come back, face it already. You should be happy, at least she didn't betray us."

"Yeah, sure.", he seems tired of the conversation, "Let's talk about more important things, like your mission."

"Of course", I sighed. "You were right, Music Man is Metro Man in disguise. How could he be so stupid to keep his logo?"

"He's a lazy ass, we all know it. So, did he leave the city?"

"Yes, just as planned. But... not alone."

"What do you mean? He never had someone by his side, so no girlfriend, no sidekick, no dog to play with..."

"Really? I thought that reporter, Roxanne Ritchi..."

"Oh, Beth, please! Did you actually believe it, too? And I thought Megamind was naive... Ok, I know you're glaring right now, don't throw one of your storms here, please... Who's Metro Man's new friend?"

"I'm not very sure yet, he seems too much young and frail to have super-powers. But, knowing Metro Man..."

"Yes, I know what are you thinking. Keep an eye on them, maybe we'll see something interesting soon."

"Alright. Have an horrible night, Mr. Zombie."

"You too, my wicked Queen of all the the Evil things."

_Clic._

Sometimes, it's really hard to hate him.  
But watching Metro Man and that little boy, how they seem so happy together, sharing their warmth without any knowledge, just sleeping peacefully... That makes my heart ache, because the evildoers as me never will enjoy something like that.

Maybe Mirage was right.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

I'd swear that I heard her voice in my dreams, saying something as "Have an horrible night". Creepy.  
Enough creepy to wake me up in the middle of the night...

"Nnnnmmmm..."

Oh my... What is this? Bernard... snuggling against my arm...?

I was going to wake him up to recover my arm , but ... who cares. I just can't do it. How ironic: the powerful Metro Man, defeated by the sweetest face in the world. Guess who's the one who won't go the bathroom tonight? Yeah... I don't want to use my super-speed again, and I can wait until our destination. Only four, or six hours more...

He seems to feel comfortable in this position, as if my arm was a warm pillow. Man, how I'd like to have one of my old capes here now... he's trembling again, and his hands are really cold. My baby sparrow... My hands can't do so much for him, but if I lean toward him, sure I could give him a little warmth. And he'll sleep better without his glasses... I know I was right...

His MP3 is still on, filling his ears with his fave songs. For unknown reasons, he never wanted to share them with me. But if I take a look, no one will be hurt... out of sight, out of mind, the old motto said. Though a little unsure, I take one of his headphones to listen.

_[Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a  
wish right now  
(wish right now,  
wish right now)...]_

Wow. This sounds nice... even it isn't my style, but it's really beautiful. And all the song... I feel as if someone had decided to bare my soul on it.

_[There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back]_

It talks a lot about my past.

_[So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes]_

Bernard, do you know... that I never deserved to be loved in my superhero life? No..., because when all was just an innocent game, it was great to be loved by our city; but both you and I know that I wasn't truly happy... Maybe you know about my young years as a bully, shame on me.  
But you'll never know how I hurted her. I never, never wanted to harm her...  
Her death was my fault, my sin... But my heaven is too gray to see airplanes or shooting stars, so no wishes for me...

Switching songs, I could recognize many different artists: REM, Enya, some heavy metal, jazz, J-pop, classic music of Beethoven and Mozart, and many songs from movies of all genres. Actually, when I heard "Part of your world", from "The little mermaid", I couldn't help but smile. He's too much sweet inside for his own sake... And he doesn't want to admit it., hiding his true self under a pouty mask.

You won't die, Bernard. I won't allow it... You're the person I trust the most right now, and I'll protect you. You'll see the world with me, my world... and, hopefully, I'll see more of yours. Time to time.

On windows, I see only the dark of night ...and a sudden shooting star! Quick, a wish! A wish!  
But... which wish? I have so many! I'd love to learn more about my parents and my planet, I'd like to live happy forever, I'd cry of happiness if I could become a great musician... I won't ask about find the true love, since is quite obvious that I don't deserve one. Oh, God, if you are sending this shooting star for me, please... make of this World Tour something awesome, please, please, please...

I close my eyes, trying to sleep. I need some of my beauty sleep, or I'll get jet-lag again...  
Our fate is waiting for us. Next stop: Australia! Don't remember the city, though.  
Well, sure you remember it, right, Bernard?

Good night...


	7. Lost In Translation

This chapter includes a crossrover :) This fic will be full of them XD

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost In Translation

(Bernard's POV)

"Aloha!"

A black-skinned girl, wearing clothes that showed all her curves, left a necklace of pink flowers around my neck. Another girl, with the same provocative attitude, leaves another necklace of yellow flowers and a kiss in Wayne's cheek.

"What the..."

"WELCOME TO HONOLULU!"

Wayne gasped. "Wait... are we... in Hawaii?"

Oh my... My bad luck keeps chasing me, but this time it isn't my fault. Wayne was the one who bought the tickets. We were supposed to land in Hobart, Australia, ...not in Honolulu.

"WAYNEEEE!"

"Hey, relax, relax! Don't look at me like that!"

My right hand is still healing all the bruises it got the day when this story began. And yes, I adore him that much. But sometimes -like now- I'd like to smash his face against the ground. Hobart! Honolulu! They're different enough!

"Wayne... Better you have an explanation for this mess..."

"Eh... I'm not very good memorizing names, eh..."

For God's sake, why is he so stupid sometimes? Australian fans will be disappointed...

"Arg... This means one day late in our tour. We'll have to move all the concerts, create a new videolog for our Youtube's channel, saying "Sorry Australia, we're in Hawaii because we're just awesome like that". Oh yes, _our fans will love this_, all our tour is in trouble, for a single mistake... and you know who's the one who will clean this disaster, right?"

I never liked the idea of give him a lecture, but someone has to put him in his place. And I know he's my boss after all, an irresponsible yet sexy one, but I'm his manager and I'm doing it for his own's sake!

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Oh no. No the kicked puppy eyes. Don't do that...

"Not buying it.", I answer, trying too hard not to meet his gaze.

"Please, we're in Hawaii, can't we have a little fun? And sure Mozart will love this place too! Can we stay a couple of days? Please, please, please, pretty please?

"Meeeoooww...", Mozart, my cat, seems to support him.

Not buying it...

"Mozart, do you remember who's your owner, right?"

He purred a bit, leaning against Wayne's leg. And his eyes caught me off guard...

"Pleeeeease, Bernard."

Not buying it, not buying it... But it's something almost impossible with those eyes, and that mouth, and that face... And more with Mozart doing exactly the same... Arg, alright! I can't say no to those kicked puppy eyes!

"Uuuunnnmmf. Fiiine. You won this round. But we aren't going to do anything embarrasing!"

* * *

(Wayne's POV - A few hours later)

And then, a huge explosion came from the crater. This volcano is still alive!

"Man, you're **SO DEAD** now...!", he said, keeping his grumpy tone in his terrified expression.

"Just RUN, RUN, RUUUUUUUN!", I answered, running for our lifes.

Ok, maybe visit the volcano wasn't my best idea. How was I going to know that this volcano was ready to explode? I can't read minds, or predict disasters! These things just... happen!

"If we survive, I'll choose a better place to visit!", he cried out.

'That's right, if we survive'. That's all I could think that moment. But Bernard couldn't run to save his life, literally (he was already panting). But we need to escape, and...

"AAAAHHH!"

Oh, no! He has fallen! He must rise, why he...?

"Bernard! Come on! Bernard!", despite my call, he doesn't answer.

Wait... we're too much near of the volcano, and... maybe I didn't notice them because I'm an alien after all, but volcanos usually have toxic gases, right? Maybe... Oh, no, Bernard...

"Don't worry, baby sparrow! Everything will be fine!"

Damnit, I'll have to use them again... With this I'll lose a week of my life, for sure... But he can't die like this!

...

All happened too fast. I picked him up in my arms, fortunately no one was watching, and I flew far from the danger, as fast as I could. We landed near the beach, surrounded by palm trees, and he coughed.

"Hey, Bernard, wake up, eh, eh...", I touched his face to wake him up. He tried to answer, hesitating. But he couldn't move a finger. He closed slowly his eyes.

"Don't dare to close your eyes... Don't do it..."

He did.

"Mmmm... don't worry, I'll fix this... I'll do it..."

Now we need help... but who will help strangers like us? There are too many people in the beach, and I need someone of these islands, able to understand the effects of accidents like this... Well, this wasn't an accident. It was totally my fault. Why do I end always hurting the people who truly cares for me? Sigh... I'm such an horrible man... alien... thing...

"Hey, can I take you a photo?"

I open my eyes, in front of me there are a little girl and her... dog? Mozart seems scared of that thing... whatever it is. With her dark skin, and black hair... Perhaps she's my last hope.

"Thank God you're here!", I shake her hand, "I- err, I mean, he needs help!"

"Uh... thanks... who are you talking about?"

I showed her Bernard's body, he was unconscious, and she gasped.

"Omg, YOU KILLED HIM!"

"No, no, I can explain this! He's... ill! And he needs medical treatment now!

She glares at me. Unfortunately, she doesn't trust me yet... until her dog approaches me. And smiles.

"Hi..."

"Huh... Hi.", I've seen really weird things, but a blue dog able to talk is one of the rarest things I've ever seen in all my life.

"What are you doing, Stitch?"

I can't believe it. The dog is talking with her! Maybe it isn't a real dog after all... but her expression is softening. Maybe this "Stitch" can feel our emotions... mine, actually. And the girl finally takes her decision.

"Ok, I'll trust you this time. Let's go to the hospital!"

* * *

(Bernard's POV - Evening)

Everything is white around me. Am I dead? Surely I am... and I couldn't tell Wayne the truth, damnit... I couldn't say him goodbye...

"Aloha, Bernard. How are you?"

Eh? Who's talking?  
Next to me there is a little girl. She smiles softly.

"Who are you...? I believe I'm fine... Where is Wayne?"

She looks a bit younger than my niece. Sure Jess and this kid could become good friends. And now I'm realising it: I'm in the hospital. How much time passed since volcano's accident? Why am I here? Is Wayne OK?

"My name is Lilo. And don't worry, he's with Stitch. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, please."

My heart aches. What if he suffered injuries, or bruises, or something... in order to save me? I can't stand that image on my head... He's supposed to be invulnerable, but it was an angry volcano his enemy this time...


	8. How To Create Your O'Hana

More crossrover XD

* * *

Chapter 8: How To Create Your _O'Hana_

Sometimes, the world seems to be upside down, as two days ago in Honolulu. I was really worried for him. This was the first time in my life that my powers weren't enough to save a life... and also, the first time I realise I actually care about him. Some days before, I was thinking about his safety and all. I was so sure that I could do anything with my powers... But I'm not God. All my ego could killed him...

"So... he's your _O'Hana._"

That was the blue dog said. But he wasn't a dog at all. He was an alien, as me, but his story was sadder than mine. I had parents, at least... He never had parents, since he was an experiment. His creator, a four-eyed mad genius, was the closest thing to a father figure he ever had.

"What's _O'Hana_?"

"_O'Hana_ means..."

When I came in, Bernard gave me a soft gaze. He wasn't angry, despite my failures. His expression was something indescribable, as a mixture of happiness and sadness. And relief. I could hear how his heart was relaxed after have a little talk with me. My own was jumping happily in my chest, listening his witty banter about security measures, and how I should improve my targets for our next holidays. I just could smirk, when he blushed a bit after express his thoughts. He's so shy sometimes...

In our second day, Mozart escaped from the hotel, following a black kitty. Too bad that the supposed kitty wasn't a cat... she was another experiment, or how Lilo called her, "Stitch's cousin". I find kinda amusing the fact that these experiments could be "dehydrated" in the same way it works Megamind's Dehydration Gun. If only he could watch that... But this experience just sent shivers to Bernard. He told me that my little buddy kept him dehydrated a whole month (this explains a bit how he could conquer Roxy's heart). Fortunately, Lilo found Mozart, and we three spent the rest of the day at the beach. I still don't understand why he refused to accept my help with the sunscreen cream, when it was obvious he couldn't put it properly on his back (I don't need it, since my skin is tough as iron). In the end he gave up and I could help him. Mysteries of the life, he was shaking again, despite all the heat... and he never wanted to explain me the reason why, in spite of all my questions. Later we went to surf, and how bad was him at this! I must admit that I cheated a bit, though... At the evening, Bernard brought a second hand camcorder. Together we shot a very short videlog for our fans. I was the one speaking, he felt safer being my cameraman.

"Good evening, guys! First of all, we're really sorry, Australian fans! My concert will be moved, from Hobart to Brisbarne. Now, sure you all don't understand why this happened..."

I tried to hide my laugh. This was just so ridiculous... In my days as Metro Man, I never would admit my mistakes. And now I was talking for the world, ready to admit one. Life is just awesome, sometimes.

"That's entirely MY FAULT. I was going to buy the tickets, and... I bought the wrong ones, because I couldn't remember the name of this city. I'm sorry, guys! And now, talking about another news, I'm proud to present you my newest collaborator and friend, Bernard Jones! Come on, say hi to the fans!"

"You know, this camcorder is killing my shoulders..." he waved his free hand in front of the camera, "hi fellas... I'm a little busy now!"

"They only watched your hand!"

"It's more than enough, trust me!"

"Ok, fine, fine! Well, guys, you'll have to come our concert on Brisbarne to meet him and our new pet. Say hi, Mozart!"

"Meow! :3"

Bernard sent me a deadly look. I had less than two minutes to finish the vid.

"Well, to end this vid, remember to visit our website. We're opening requests to sing your fav duets, send your ideas, we'll choose our faves, and you could vote the one that we'll sing in your city in the weekly poll. Take care, see you soon!"

_Clic._

To end the day, Lilo took some photos of us at the luau (it was as a coffee shop... but more traditional). Nice memories.

"_O'Hana_ means Family. Family means that we'll stick always together."

When Stitch said those words the day before, I couldn't reply. What's Bernard for me? My sidekick, yes. My manager, yes.  
My friend? I like to call him "friend", but I'm not sure about his feelings for me. He is always too much polite, very professional, but sometimes I'd like to see more of his true self, as the night when I met him for first time.  
My family...? I don't know.

And finally we took a new plane to this city, Brisbarne, in Queensland. The airport is full of fangirls, all them scream, doing a perfect chorus when I salute them. This is a bittersweet reminder of my days as Metro City's superhero.

But now I'm not alone. We'll stick together.  
As a family.

* * *

The concert is taking place at Treasury Casino, one of the most luxurious places of this city, and the fans only want more and more songs. Wayne is putting all his soul on it, and my little tricks seem to be really useful for his voice. Especially for slow songs, like this one.

_"Be with me, be with me,  
in a world, far from here,  
take my hand, take my hand,  
and you know, I'll give you mine..."_

Actually, he isn't a bad singer... he only needed a chance to fix his little mistakes. He's making me proud... he learnt in a week all I had to learn in my childhood's summers. These are the hints which keep remembering me that he isn't human, but who cares!

_"There's someone, in my heart,  
who lives very, very far,  
I don't know, can you help me?  
To find my lovely star..."_

He's doing an amazing job tonight. It's surprising that he accepted to sing this song, when it is a simple love song... He doesn't know it, but this song, "Be with me"... I wrote it for him. It describes my feelings quite well.  
I'd like to see Megamind's reaction to his arch-nemesis improvements... "What the hell? How could he improve his music so fast?", that's something he would say, The secret begins by B... and it's me!

Uuuuhh... I really should stop giggling this way, at least no one is watching now.

And now I see... Wayne is done with my song. He's almost panting -normal, he spent almost three hours singing non-stop-. Time to rescue him with the worst weapon against fatigue: his fav soda!

"Phew., thanks, baby sparrow", he whispers, "I almost couldn't continue without drink something."

"Your fans need you, you must continue.", I answered softly.

"What time is it?"

What a weird question. "Mmm... 0:15, why?"

"PERFECT! It's time to finish the concert... DUET TIME, GIRLS!"

The crowd cheers my name. So many people screaming it... I knew this was going to be impressive, but actually everything looks crazy.  
"Viva La Vida", by Coldplay, was the top rated song of this week. At least I have a minute to take my violin, and after a eternal second filled with my doubts, I started to play my instrument after Wayne, who made the background with his acoustic guitar. Everything seems so perfect... but I can feel Wayne's tempered anger. We both know that we're newbbies in this world, and there are too many good musicians in the market. Songs like this make him deppresed, he doesn't have enough confidence in his skills and he ends thinking that his unshaven face never will reach the covers of famous magazines as Time. I'm not blind, I know he must keep improving his lyrics and his music... but if I don't support him, who will do it?

The night ended with a big applause.

It's a pity that we hadn't time enough to see more of Australia (I wanted to see the kangaroos, but we must arrive to Asia the day after tomorrow.  
New Delhi, in India, awaits us. A country with elefants, a mistic river, warm colors... A magic place to learn more about ourselves, without any doubt.

But this time, I'll be the one who will buy the tickets.


	9. Thank You Silence

A little crossrover this time: Mirage belongs to "The Incredibles"

* * *

Chapter 9: Thank You Silence

Let's remember how is going this day: Wayne and I had no car to leave the airport Indira Gandhi, we had to go walking towards National Rail Museum (where our concert was going to take place), I lost sight of my partner as we go through the city, and a stranger woman kidnapped me before the end of the day. Maybe things could be worse... At least I'm not dead, yet, and Mozart is safe with him... But Wayne doesn't know where I am, and he doesn't want, or can't use his powers, ...so this can't go worse.

Pheromones. It's an incredible way to kidnap someone, and I'm still recovering of the effects. I guess she's the one to blame here... She was dancing in the street, disguised as a bellydance dancer, following the music of the parade. I'm not really sure about was going on, maybe our visit coincided with the visit of a rajah, or a prince... When I realised that Wayne wasn't beside me, it was too late... I was lost, running after her scent. She led me into a dark alley... and everything went black. I woke up later, trapped inside a small cage, and soon I understood her power (I wasn't the curator of the Metro Man's Museum for anything, after all...). A twisted, petty power, I must add. When she was near to me, I felt a sudden lust towards her (so that's the reason why I am here... super-pheromones are really effective...), but the effect vanished as soon she left me alone with my thoughts.

At least this woman has good taste, I'm not tied to a chair, and I saw her perfectly through the bars of my cage. I must do something to escape... if a simple human as me fell under her tricks, who knows what plans she has for Wayne! Thank God, I could get a lighter camera at the airport's store...

"H-hum.. Hi, guys, I'm Bernard, Music Man's partner and composer , reporting live from... I don't know where I am..."

My first videolog, and I'm shaking as a baby, damnit! I can't deny that I'm scared... Of course this isn't my first kidnapping, but at least, with Megamind I was unconcious all the time. I don't know anything about this woman... what if she forces me to hurt Wayne? He couldn't do anything...

"I don't have have so much time, so... Wayne, if you're watching this, don't come to help me. I'll find my own way to escape of this warehouse. It smells as a pub full of smoke, this is disgusting..."

With some luck, Wayne will watch this video. Maybe, in the end, I'd love to see him, coming to the rescue... Just only one more of these things I'll never say...

"What are you doing?"

Arg, no! She's here! Send the video! Hide the camera, hide it now!

"N-nothing."

Her hair is white, her smile, confident, and her eyes are pure blue. She's really beautiful... more than I expected for a villainess who seems too busy watching something on her computer, even to say "hello" or face me. But there are something in her expression that tells she won't harm me. What are her true intentions?

"I'm glad you didn't scream or something.", she finally says, with a quiet voice. "That would be something annoying."

"Same thoughts here." I nodded, trying to be polite. "What's your name?"

Some information is always useful. If she fought against Wayne in the past, I'll know her weakness (my thesis about Metro Man's enemies inspired the "Megamind Unmasked" book). Knowing that, I'll find a way to defeat her and escape. Come with me... I'm sure your ego won't let you leave my question unanswered...  
She comes closer, leaning against my face. I feel really cold when I receive her breath near my face,

"I have a name, but that doesn't count now. Listen... we haven't have so much time..."

"Time? For what?"

"Music Man and you are in danger. You MUST stop this stupid tour... Wayne needs to face his truth, he's a terrible musician..., a zebra can't change his stripes. A hero can't leave his job as well."

Wait... did she say the fact that I believe she said? I thought Wayne's disguise was good enough... If he could fool all Metro City, why not her? The problem here is she seems to know that, and more... How could she discover all these things? I promised Wayne that no one would know about his life as superhero, except us!

"I don't know what are you talking about... I'm only his manager."

"Yeah, tell me more", she answers with irony. "Listen, I'm in your side, ok? You two lovebirds should be more careful. The Doom Syndicate put their eyes on you two. Maybe they're watching us right now. My sister is still part of that club, and I'll do anything to save her, understand?"

"I heard that good guys weren't too much into kinappings, you know.", I shot back, with a sly expression, but I couldn't help feel a bit sorry for her sister.

She just sighed, and pressed a button. Some bars of my cage just dissapeared.

"You can go now after Wayne. You're free."

So... she's going to end her job this way? So lame. She's just a simple amateur trying to act in an evil way. I still don't understand how she got all that information...

"So this is how everything ends? No banter, no threats, no evil laughs?"

Her gaze is cold as ice, but not enough to startle me. Not anymore.

"My job is done, and..."

**CRASH!**

What the hell? Something fell from the sky... something human-shaped... But... it's impossible...

"Bernard!", he cries out my name, with a broken tone. Before I could realise it, I did the same... and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Just in time, Metro Man...", she whispers, with a sly expression.

I can't say what breaks more my heart: his face, full of despair, or this hug. I've never received a hug like this, so affectionate, and hesitant...

"Do you have fun with this, Mirage? Always playing your mind games, no one knows if you're evil or not..."

"The world doesn't need to know that. I just gave him a message for you. For me, it's time to fly!"

"What? WAI-!"

Too late. She threw a smoke bomb, and faded of our sight. We stared to the place where she was, until I noticed that Wayne was still hugging me. My cheeks started to burn.

"Erm... Wayne...?"

"Yes?"

"You can let me go."  
I can't believe that I said that, but... I don't want to blush again. It would be too much...

"Oh, right! Sorry!, I was too worried, and... sorry, sorry so much."

Now I regret of my words... His arms were so warm, and comforting. It felt really nice... But now I think of it, I told him not to come here...

"Wait a moment. Did you watch my videlog?"

"I did... it was really short, to be your first videlog.. No more than a minute."

"I told you NOT TO COME!", I'm trying to scold him, but he always does it really hard for me with that face.

"Oh.", he chuckles. "Should I leave you you here, and search a new manager?"

"What? **NO**!"

Maybe that No was too loud, but it spoke volumes about my true feelings...  
The world in a single world, and then you, silence, for hide my heart.

"Then, you're happy of see me, aren't you?"

I can't lie to those heavenly eyes. These moments of peace won't last forever... but I'm glad to see him again. I just can answer with a friendly punch on his arm.

"You idiot..."

"Let's go. Our concert will begin very soon, and we have less than ten minutes to arrive to the Museum."

"Oh, the concert! I almost forget it! Wayne, hurry!"

* * *

I could not say that the concert was a success, but we weren't so bad after all.  
Our Indian fans were a little confused at the beginning with Bernard's performance, but I can't blame him, all happened too fast for us: we just arrived to the museum, get dressed for the concert, and soon our instruments were sharing the same space inside a wild melody. It was something magic open the concert with the duet ("Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy, is one of my fav songs of all times). After the first strings the fans only wanted more and more, and we gave them all they wanted, until the end. I found a challenge to follow Bernard's rhythm, since we couldn't do a test, due to the kidnapping. Some fangirls screamed something when Bernard smiled to them, but I couldn't understand it (I know how to speak and write 5 languages, but I'm not Megamind after all). He just gave them a little smile, and one fainted! It was a pain to keep singing, when my throat was ready for the outburst of a laugh.

When the concert reached its end, we were the last ones to leave the Museum... We were too busy laughing to realize how late it was. It took us for surprise discover there was a lot of people outside, enjoying the colourful parade and the loud music behind it.

"It seems that we arrived just in time for a party!", I commented happily.

"Yay... but I'm not really a party lover...", he murmured, with concern in his eyes. "Can we go to the hotel, please?"

"Aww, cheer up, emo kid! I know you're tired, but the night is young!"

"Mozart will be worried for us..."

"I left him in the hotel, he'll be fine. Come on, Bernard... this won't be fun without you..."

His eyes went wide, full of surprise and excitement.

"Really?"

"Of course.", I offered my best smile to encourage him, and his heart started to relax.

There was a small group of buddhist monks in front of us. One of them was speaking in our language, and he mentioned the name of this festival. It was known as _"Durgā pūjā"_.

* * *

_"This won't be fun without you."_

This was really touching for me. More than the music, more than the parade and the people around, I was enjoying the butterflies in my stomach. And just when I believed that nothing could be better, Wayne grabbed my hand.

A high explosion created a yellow fire flower in the sky. And later red, green, orange...  
These were the most beautiful fireworks I've ever seen in my life... but, for some reason, Wayne seemed frightened.

"Wayne, are you OK?"

He gave me a sad look.

"Bernard... can you keep a secret, or two?

"No, not really...", I answered, almost distracted, but I saved my mistake, "But I'll keep your secrets! No joking!"

"Well... you will think that I'm a crybaby for this..."

"Tell me.", I patted him on his back. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Mmm... Well... I hate fireworks. With my super-hearing, the noise of the fireworks hurts my ears and gives me headaches later. Come on, you can laugh now."

That expression kills me inside. How would I laugh about something like that? That would be childish and cruel...

"Mmm... I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Are you serious? I mean... I know those fireworks can't harm me, but I hate their noise..."

"Of course, look my SERIOUS face!"

I didn't say it on purpose, but that was enough to make him laugh. The sound of his laugh is so refreshing and beautiful... it's like a shower for my soul, it's blessing my mind.

"I have an idea. Quick, get on your knees!"

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that."

It's incredible how a simple gesture can change your point of view. I covered his ears with my hands, protecting them the best I could. Without the noise, his eyes focused for the very first time in the lights of the night, and he smiled as a child, with a soft awe on his features.

"Oh, Bernard... How could I miss this? They're... they're really beautiful!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes... yes, they are."


	10. Last Night, Good Night

Music for this chapter: "Last Night, Good Night" cover by Clear & Choucho.  
Note: "Shi De" means "Yes" in Chinese

* * *

Chapter 10: Last Night, Good Night

In order to save some money, Bernard chose the train as transportation to reach China. Contrary to what might seem, our concert in this country isn't one of our most important concerts. We are the guest artists of an event known as the Silk Tourist Festival, in the city of Suzhou. The tourism brochures talk about this city as one of the largest silk producers in China...

And he's slepping again, lying on his seat. I envy a bit how he can sleep everywhere, no matter what happens. My poor baby sparrow... we couldn't go to bed the last night, and all by my fault.  
But now there are something more important to worry about. Mirage's message doesn't let me sleep at all. That damned Doom Syndicate... I thought I finished them in the past, leaving each one of their members in the best prisons of our country... but I was wrong.

"Meeooow?"

"Don't worry, Mozart. Everything is alright..."

I was humming one of the best Bernard's songs (and my favourite), "Be with me", while writing some emails on my laptop. I already sent one to the Justice Knights, the biggest international superhero league, and now I'm writing one to my little buddy. I'm worried for him... Sure Tighten was a big threat, but he was nothing compared to the Doom Syndicate. And the Justice Knights needed an update of their archives... I just forgot to tell them that I'm not dead, and Megamind is now a hero... What an epic fail. God bless the one who created Internet, because I'm not feeling able to face them and say: "Hey guys, missed me? It's me, Metro Man, and I'm alive!". I can't do that.

The scenery is changing slowly. We left behind the warmth of India, and the train passes through mountains and fields. In a couple of days we'll start to see some rice fields, and I can't wait to finish our concert. I wanna explore this country, and discover a little more about his ancient culture. With some luck, I'll get more chances to know more about you.  
That night, under the fireworks, I could feel my heart alive. I never felt something like that before (except, perhaps, the first time I played an ukelele, when I was a kid). And you helped me to see those gorgeous fireworks through your eyes, erasing another one of my saddest memories.

_"Oh, Wayne, they're so beautiful!", she was smiling, and her eyes were glowing with the lights._

_"If you say so... these fireworks just give me headaches later?"_

_"Awww, hahahahahahahaha!", she laughed, "You can't be serious! You're joking!"_

_"Yeah, yeah...", I sighed, "I'm just joking..."_

Maybe it's time to forget the past, but... I just can't forgive myself.  
Not yet.

A zebra can't change its stripes, as Mirage said. But I'd like to live my last years as I've always wanted.  
Is that selfish? If a hero can ask ask for a reward, I'd love to, simply, live my life, and have friends as Bernard, Megamind, Minion, Roxy... And enjoy the little delights, as an afternoon in the amusement park, drink hot chocolate with churros in winter, or watch the sunset. A human life.

That's my wish.

* * *

With the last notes of my pizzicato, the song reached its end in the middle of the night. Despite the concert is over, the crowd keeps clapping and shouting our names. Definitely they never accept the last song as it is, the "last song". I sigh, a little tired, but Wayne sees my signal: thumbs up. With a smirk, he grabs the microphone.

"Do you want a last song, Suzhou?"

"SHI DE!", is the unanimous answer of the mob, screaming as if they were one soul.

"I can't hear you!", Wayne loves to tease the fans sometimes, "YOU REALLY WANT IT?"

"SHI DEEEEEEEE!", the crowd response sounds like a thunder. A happy one.

"Then, LET'S GO!"

Ugh... It's great to see all the fans happy, but... WHICH SONG? We already sang all our songs!

"Wayne, psstt!", I attempt to warn him, "Wayne!"

"Eh? What's wrong, Bernard?"

The mob keeps screaming our names, with some luck they won't notice this glitch...

"We've run out of songs! What are we going to sing now?"

"Don't worry, my friend. Let them scream, once they realize that we're going to begin our song, they'll shut up."

"I know right! But which song do you have in mind?"

His blue eyes meet my own, and I'll swear, I've never seen so many feelings behind them. Trust, friendship, sincerity and affection. And something more, unknown for me.

"Bernard..."

"Yes?"

Could it be...?

" _'Be with me'_. Instrumental version. "

And that was our last song.

For a moment, I believed that he was doing something more that say the name of my song. As if... No, it's impossible. He never would ask me something like that... Why he chose this melody to end our gig? I can't understand his behaviour... One day he acts as my best friend, and later we're just a singer and his manger.

I must admit that I've been alone for a long time. My only family in Metro City is my big sister, Gracelyn, and my niece Jess... and due to the fact that I don't get along very well with my sister, I lived away from my family since several years ago. She lets me spend some time with Jess, though. And she was the helping hand, who helped me to escape from my isolated paradise. Mozart and Jess were my first true friends.  
And now, I have Wayne... the boy I've always liked, walking next to me, commenting the silk samples displayed in the exhibition, enjoying all the beauty of this country, as if we were the masters of the world.

But... this isn't a happy dream. It won't have a happy ending, I can feel it. I'm a not a dreamer, as Wayne... and to have the knowledge that there are people who want us dead doesn't help at all. The worst of all this story is, without doubt, the fact that Mozart and me could be used as bait against him. Mirage kidnapped me easily... that only showed how weak I am. And things just can go worse at this point, because Wayne won't cancel our world tour... I don't know if he doesn't want to face the problem, or he didn't get it. But he's smart enough to understand that this is not a joke, so...

"Hey, Bernard, come here! I found something awesome!"

"Yes? Sure you're exaggerating again..."

I follow his steps through dark streets, leaving behind all the lights of the Festival. The noises, the light, the people... everything is fading away...

"Where are we going?", my curious voice dares to ask.

"It's a surprise.", even in the darkness, I can see his smile.

"You and your surprises.", I grumble, trying to seem annoyed, but smiling as well inside my soul.

The city's noises are being replaced with a strange silence. Everything seems so peaceful, that it can't be real.  
And more, when he covers my eyes with his hands.

"Wayne...?"

"Shhh... Your eyes are closed now, right?"

I give him a soft nod, since I'm unable to speak. Feel his bare hands against my skin makes me tremble, but I can't allow myself to show again my weakness. Too bad that my cheeks are disagree.  
He makes me walk some steps more, until we stop. I can hear his giggles... Something I'm fond of.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a second more... almost... well, are you ready? Open you eyes... now!"

* * *

The vision of the Humble Administrator's Garden, one of most beautiful gardens of the city, filled his sight.

"This... this is..."

The full moon gave the garden a magical aura. There were some fireflies flying around us, shining as little stars. One of them decided to rest in my finger for a few seconds. The air was hushed and still.

"I just... I don't know what to say..."

"You're speechless, right?"

He was too amazed to answer. Some plants caught his attention, and a young owl woke up with our presence. With numerous pavilions and bridges which set a maze of connected pools and islands, we spent almost half hour walking in silence, just broken by Bernard's little surprised expressions. He was impressed, and that made me feel truly happy. It was something like return the favor, for his help at the Indian party.

We stood in one of the bridges, watching the reflection of the silver moonlight in the lake. He was trembling a bit, and trying to hide it. Again. Why is he so proud sometimes? He doesn't need to hide anything from me... but I can't force him to trust me.  
I left my jacket on his shoulders. At least, he won't catch a cold.

"Thank you."

He's so cute when he's blushing!  
Wait, these thoughts again? Oh no... No, of course no. I'm just tired and my mind doesn't want to work properly.  
That's right.

"No problem.", I replied.

And the silence is always behind us... until Bernard shows me his MP3.

"Wanna hear some music?"

"Sure, but... it's your MP3. I thought..."

"I know, but I changed my mind. Besides... we'll have to learn two songs for our Japan's performance."

"Two? Holy crab nuggets! How is that possible?"

"There is a tie between two songs, and the fans sent a petition to our website, requesting if we can sing both songs. I don't know so much Japanese, but I can try it. What do you think?"

The Japanese fangirls can be the nightmare of any artist. I understand enough Japanese to know her tastes.  
And we must be prepared for the worst scenario possible. At least I'm prepared to accept this challenge, but Bernard... If he could know how dangerous are these girls, I'm plenty sure he wouldn't come, even if I beg him.

But our tour must continue!  
I'm sorry, Bernard... I don't want to lie, but...

"It will be amazing! I can speak fluently that language, so don't worry. You're going to love Japan! Our Japanese fans are great!"

Ugh... that lie is already burning my brain... but his little smile is all I wanted to see now.

"That's really impressive. You put everything so easy."

"Because it is.", that's true. His voice sounded different. Maybe...

" I just have a question."

Uh-oh. This sounds bad. Very bad... Please, don't ask me things of my youth... don't do it...

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why do you call me 'Baby Sparrow?'?"

Phew! Saved by the bell... or the sparrow, in this case.

"Ah, sorry, but I won't answer that!", that's my reply, framed by my trademark grin.

"WHAT? I need to know! Tell me why!"

"No no no. I won't tell you that story..." I lean closer to his face, enjoying how those chocolate gems are shining more than the moon itself. "Baby Sparrow!"

"ARG, WAYNE! Sometimes I HATE you!"

He push me away, but he can't help it: his glasses aren't enough to hide those cute rosy cheeks of his.

Maybe I like him.

Just a little bit.


	11. A Little Pain

Music for this chapter: "A little pain", Nana OST  
Note: "Arigato" means "Thank you" in Japanese. About the "real" names of the guys of the Doom Syndicate: Psycho Delic = James, Hot Flash = Carrie, Puzzler = Steve, Destruction Worker = Peter, and Lady Doppler = Beth. There are more members, but I'm still working on them.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Little Pain

It was a rainy evening. With my feet on the table, sitting in my armchair, I was switching the TV's channels, searching for the KMCP 8 News. In any moment, the best news of the day would appear...  
A crisp sound captures my attention.

"It seems that your rescue operation was something easy, right?", I comment, smirking at Hot Flash, who opened the door. Her pink flames are brighter than usual... maybe because her mission had been a success. Next to her I can see the main subject that reunited all our group again... Hal Stewart. I thought he was... taller. And stronger. Not this terrified fat guy, who has written "loser" all above his face.  
It seems that Carrie already made him scream a lot, because he's out of breath.

"Too much easy. What did those police officers learn in the academy these days?", she snorts, and kicks that kid's butt, making him fall to the ground. "So this thing was Tighten, some months ago."

"I'm not a 'thing'!", he answered, with a small mouth.  
At least he has guts to answer. Maybe this guys isn't really that stupid.

"Shut up!", she cuts him, with one of her typical threats, showing him a pink fire ball in her hand, "Or I'll burn your throat with some of these! Would you like it, eh?"

"Not my throat!", he covers his head, surrendering.

I see. Really he is THAT stupid... Better for me.

"Fine, I'll let you live.", she pets his head, as if he was a dog, and gives me a glare. "Today we were going to have a reunion. Where are Puzzler and Destruction Worker?"

"Steve went to steal the Defuser Gun. And Peter... Fighting Megamind is his new hobby, with bombs, earthquakes..., you know, his stuff. They'll be here, sooner or later."

"Yeah, sure. Those two never know when to stop, but I'm going to stop here, or I'll start to ramble again. What about Lady Gaga... I mean... Lady Doppler? Long time no see her face."

I take a cup from the coffee machine, ignoring her mischievous expression. She's jealous of her youth and her beauty. It's incredible how the simply thought of my girl can get the best of me. And I hate the fact that makes me feel good. I truly HATE that feeling.

"Oh, Beth, my Beth... She won't come with us soon, you should know already..."

"Oh, PLEASE.", she groans, "Still behind Metro Man's ass?"

"Yeah, two months and a half more. I wonder when he will leave that fantasy world, inside his own bubble... I guess we'll have to break it..."

Hal tries to get up, raising his eyebrows with a surprised expression on his face.

"What's going on? I thought Metro Man was dead... He's dead, isn't he...?"

This is the first moment that he faces me, and the sight of my face makes him gasp in terror.

"You.. YOU'RE A...!"

"A purple skeleton, yes."  
To create a good effect, I kneel before him. Our great plan starts now, putting the greatest power that the man has ever known on this idiot's hands. Oh God, how I love to be bad.

"Psycho Delic, at your service... my boss, Titan.", the last words burned my throat.  
We'll make him believe he's our new boss... but the power will remain in Carrie and me. He'll be just a puppet. A very useful one.

"Boss...? I like how that sounds!"

* * *

"_Arigatō_!", after this, she ran with her friends, showing them my autograph. All them giggled and started to whisper things about me. My jaw dropped out when I heard "yaoi" in their conversation.

"Wayne, are you alright? You seem shocked..."  
As always, Bernard tries to comfort me. I can't help it but smile when I see his concerned expression.

"I'm perfectly fine, no worries!", I tried to disimulate the best I could, "So... about our gig..."

"It's going to take place tomorrow, at night. Yoyogi Park is a great place for our concert, more if we're going to keep your songs acoustic, as always..."

Why he keeps talking about MY songs, when almost all them were re-done with his help? Modesty, perhaps? I don't know, but his voice makes me enter in a state of inner peace, as we walk through Shibuya's district. This neighborhood is full of very different people: executives in business suits, some women wearing traditional clothes (maybe for a wedding?), young skaters showing their abilities, a group of ganguro gals testing a new makeup in front of Hachiko's statue...

And my cellphone starts to vibrate, with my song "I have eyes". It can be only one person ...

"What the...?"

"Shhh, Bernard! I must answer this call!"

And now, my super-ears will suffer the worst yet beloved squeal of one of the persons I love the most in this world.

"WAYNEEE, LOVEEE!"

"Hi mom."

Bernard seems anxious to know who I am talking to, so while she starts to explain the details that she picked for our following concerts, I get some time to whisper my mother's name.

"You mean... Linda Scott, right? Your mom, the richest woman of Metro City..."

"Yeah, she is! Shsssh!"

Sometimes it seems that my mother also has a super-hearing sense. Or a highly developed maternal instinct. Both ideas are a little terrifying at some levels.

"Darling, is something wrong? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, don't worry mom, I'm just here, talking with my friend Bernard..."

"Oh, honey, your manager? He's such a nice guy, so patient and kind... The girls of your fanclub ADORE him, but they started to talk about something called 'yaoi' between you two, do you know what is that? A new song? And you know, you should invite him to a dinner in our mansion after your tour, don't you think? It's a nice way to thank him all his effort..."

Sometimes I believe that everything would be easier if my mom wasn't the president of my fanclub. And yaoi? Really? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FANS? Sigh... It will be easier if I just ignore their comments. After a facepalm, I'm feeling strong enough to answer.

"That 'thing' isn't a song, mom... And trust me, you don't want to know what is it. About the dinner, I like that idea, it sounds nice... So, back to our concerts..."

* * *

So this is the reason why Lady Scott called his son: she sent us more money, new clothes and food supplies. All the packages are waiting for us in the branch of Scott Corporation. It only took us 23, almost 25 minutes to arrive here, Shinjuku's district. A young, very polite man delivered us the packages. Despite his appearance (slanted eyes and pale skin) he gave us his best wishes in our concert, with all the love of the Scott Corporation, all with a perfect English. Wayne muted a little, before answer with a little "_Arigato_".

In moments like this is when I feel that I still need so much to learn about him. He really loves his mother (he was all cheerful and happy before, talking with her)... but when it comes about his father, he always tries to avoid any question. Maybe he didn't get along with him, I know. But Lord Scott died so many years ago... There is no reason to reject questions about him now. So, this makes me wonder, what happened between you two?

Shinjuku's night is a glowing nocturne paradise, filled with bright colored squares. From the window of the hotel room where I stay, all those lights remind me of a sea of stars. But, at this moment, I'm willing to dive in the bath and just forget the world...

Under the shower, all the sounds are turning lower. I really needed this, some free time to put in order my thoughts. But it always happens: everytime my mind goes blank, that empty space soon is filled with his image, his smile, his voice...

The bathtub is large enough for two persons, but I'm alone right now. Hugging my legs, that umpleasant emotion full of concern and fear grows in my heart.

There are many things that we'll have to do after our return to Metro City. Surely he'll help Megamind with his powers to defeat the Doom Syndicate, and eventually the city will know about his dramatic charade. But when? And how? A part of me knows that he never had the guts to face their parents at his youth and tell them the truth. I can understand that feeling... because I suffered the same experiencie with my own family. But the rest of Metro City won't forgive him. I won't deny that he played his part winning fans's hearts since his early chilhdood, but hey, all the kids want to be noticed, and he was pleased being the hero. But life goes on, and he grew a lot. Some people might think now that his decisions make him too much and selfish... but I don't care. He followed his heart, for God's sake! Is that SO BAD? Besides, Megamind was so bad trying to be the greatest villain ever... I can understand Wayne's point of view.  
Reflecting of the past, he explained me the reasons why he decided to leave his former job... but I only can remember a few...

Sometimes I'd like to live forever like this: always travelling around the world, by his side. I was just a zero to the left in Metro City... and things won't change when our journey could finish. After all, what am I? Without a super brain, without an incredible strength, without super powers, without an amazing beauty.  
Just an average ex-museum curator.  
A nerd with glasses.

_A ramdom citizen..._

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"WHAT? You can't come in!"

"Bernard, please! I need to go to the toilet!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T COME IN! Besides you have your own toilet in your room... why you always want to use my toilet..."

"Arg! OK, OK! Sorry, sorry!"

And he leaves me again, with my silence. And I regret my words, but I can't do anything.

Sigh... Moments like this are the only ones that make me hate him a bit. When he forgets to go to the toilet before my sacred bath hour. When he eats a lot of candies without problems for his weight, and I have to stick to my salads. When he steals my attention with his smile, making me forget everything but him...

Darn. I've got it bad. But what can I do? I'll never be an option.  
He deserves someone strong, kind and honest, able to make him happy... maybe he would like to have a daughter or a son of his own, and definitely with me that never would happen (that makes me wonder, can aliens as him ever reproduce with humans?). Any of his fangirls would be better than me...  
I need to destroy these feelings for him, or I'll suffer a depression... but that won't happen, for sure. I'll be happy with our friendship... I just need time to rip out these feelings of my heart, and time will heal these scars.

My face sinks into the water, and my tears can't even differentiate what they are not, because they remain, falling inside my soul, as an eternal rain.

I'll try to forget this love.

I'll do it for you, Wayne.

Because you deserve the happiness that I'll never have.


	12. Love is War

notes about this chapter:  
I'm a helpless otaku, so this chapter is full of Japanese words. Here the translations:  
Koi wa sensou = Love is war  
Kawaii = Cute  
Hansamu = Handsome  
Atsui otoko! = Hot guy XD (this sounds definitely better in Spanish...)  
Dai - Suki = I love you  
Chu = Kiss

Music for this chapter: Both "Love is war" and "Magnet" are very popular Vocaloid songs, you can find the versions that inspired this chapter on Youtube. I'm pretty sure you'll like them ^-^

* * *

Chapter 12: Love is War

"Hi guys. Here Bernard Jones, reporting live from Tokyo, Japan. I'm sorry that my first videolog was such made of crap, so... Wayne gave me permission to upload this new vid. As you can see, Yoyogi Park is full of fans tonight. Our producers said that, according to statistics, there must be 20,000 people at least gathered in this place for our concert..."

For a few seconds, my eyes try to believe that number, watching billions of lighters glowing around the stage. It's a gorgeous sight. All those people came here, braving the cold, only to see us!

"I must say: THANK YOU. Thank you for all your support. As a special prize, to show you our love and appreciation, tonight we'll sing two songs that you requested in our website: _"Koi wa sensou"_ and _"Magnet"_ (this last one will be our duet). Both songs are very popular here on Japan... I'm kinda ashamed that I couldn't learn enough Japanese to understand the lyrics... Well, the concert is about to start, wish me luck. Bernard's out."

Mozart purrs a bit, leaning against my leg. With all the problems of the tour, sometimes I don't have enough time for him.

"It's ok, Mozart." As no one is watching, I give him a quick hug, more to comfort myself than him... "Just wait here a couple of hours. If you're lonely, come to the stage, but be careful, okay?"

He nods, as if he could understand my words, and jumps to the ground, playing with his furry fluffy tail. I just have a minute to watch my reflection in the mirror: Hair, combed, clothes, perfect, glasses, clean and shiny. Linda had a great idea sending us these kimonos... Wayne has one black, with details of white stars (a wink to his past) and my own is brown, with golden leaf designs. But I believe I'm missing something...

"Bernard! Finally!"

"Wayne?"

He's frequently nervous before every concert... but there's something weird this night. Why is he blushing like that?

"Here, your headphones. We must use them for the duet, and once we arrive to the refrain, we have to..."

I would be okay with normal headphones... but these ones have a huge butterfly wings behind the earphones! I'm not going to wear this. Who had this stupid idea? I accepted the kimono, but THIS...

"You're kidding me right? Look at them, they're just ridiculous.", I say dryly, avoiding his gaze.

Why that sigh? Oh, wait,... did he know this was going to happen?

"Mmm... Listen, my friend, I'm sorry, I couldn't explain it before... and you deserved to know it..."

Oh, great. I was starting to believe we were friends. I believed you was honest, Wayne. But it isn't gold all that glitters...

"I can't believe this... What's going to be next? For example, I don't know, are you a supervillain? Or mayyybe, your weakness is platinum! Well, , tell me more! I'm looking forward for it!"

"I'm sorry... Our Japanese fans are the craziest of all. They're full of festishes... We just CAN'T say no. They're dangerous, understand? You don't know..."

Yes, I don't know anything about them. But the fact that Wayne led me to a country without tell me something about its fandom... it feels as a betrayal, even for something so silly like this. It wasn't so difficult, Wayne. I thought you trusted me... I knew you're always keeping some secrets only for yourself, but... this? If you don't trust me for something like this...

"Ok, I have enough. I'll wear them later... but I'm not doing this for you, I'll do it for the sake of our show. Let's go, Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

Sometimes one can learn good things from Megamind... Not only nicknames, I'm good lying too.  
I despise Wayne's lies... but I can't leave this now. Being honest with my heart, I just can't leave him like that, when he has that sad look on his face. Does my coldness hurt you? Have thought of it before, before fool me!

And this hurts.  
... It won't be easier to erase these feelings of my heart.

* * *

This is the worst night of my life. Well, maybe not the worst of all, but utterly awful. I hope that our fans aren't noticing my little mistakes... not like Bernard.

If a glare could kill, I'd be dead for sure.

_"...I have eyes, that can see,  
right through leaaaad~,  
please, come with me,  
we'll survive, we're aliiivee~..."_

During all this time I realized that he's a really complex person. He'd been always the grumpy type, but, as an onion, he has layers. Under all these layers, he's sweet and gentle, but his pride rejects his true self, hiding that heart-breaking struggle behind a mask of boredom.

_"...Baby, baby girl,  
do you mind, if I ask your age?  
Those luscious lips or yours  
are getting me into bondage._

_Let me kidnap you, baby,  
and tonight I'm going to stamp  
as always, your beloved  
Frequent Kidnapping Card..."_

Roxanne and Megamind are SO going to kill me for this, but when inspiration comes, it comes! Besides, I have a special fondness for this song: it was the first one I wrote following Bernard's advice, and he knows it. Sadly, this night his eyes aren't shining as always.

I tried to get the best of him ... All I get in the end is an angry expression, as that day in Honolulu, with the problem of our tickets, or the volcano, or yesterday, in the hotel... Those days he was angry, but after his grunts there wasn't a shadow of rage inside his heart... But I was wrong. Maybe I was watching just all I wanted to see on him...  
I've never seen him so mad as today. Was he keeping all his anger inside? How couldn't I notice it? And I know, these headphones are embarrassing, but I've never expected a reaction like that for a small lie...

He didn't say anything more after our little quarrel, his violin is speaking more than all the words he could say. It is a sad and disappointed tone, not exempt of a frozen anger... It's a slight disturbing the fact that his performance is being one of the best he's ever done. It feels as if he's throwing all his wrath through his instrument... and the fans love it.

Actually, I would be enjoying this concert, if we didn't had that discussion before. But knowing him, he won't forgive me easily... That is what hurst the most. But there are another reason why I'm going to try to forget this concert: the songs requested in our website, more _"Magnet"_. _"Koi was Sensou"_, also known as _"Love is War"_ isn't really that bad, but _"Magnet"_'s lyrics are SO wrong. Last night, when I was watching some videclips in Youtube, I finally could understand all the meaning of the song... and it woke up my worse nightmares. After that, I couldn't talk properly with anyone, especially with Bernard. For some reason, the song made me imagine myself holding his hand, intertwined our fingers, and some soft words, shortening the distance between us... and then...

Too bad. That's unlikely to happen.  
Even now, when the concert is about to end, his annoyance hasn't gone yet. Well... I guess I'll have to do this alone.

"THANKS A LOT, TOKYO! What a night, eh? Well, as you know, I couldn't be here tonight without the help of some awesome guys here... First, my great friend and collaborator, with the violin: BERNARD JONES!"

Sudden cries of _"Kawaii!"_, _"Hansamu!"_ and _"Atsui otoko!"_ echo through the park. Bernard just murmurs a little "hi", wawing his hand halfheartedly.

"With the piano, Shizuka Megumi! With the bass and the special effects, Kaito Sawada! A big clap for all these guys, please!"

It's almost useless demand it, when they're already doing it. One of the producers, hidden behind the curtains, throws me a megaphone, for our next song.

"And now, the song that you all were waiting for! _"Koi wa Sensou"_!

Kaito's effects are dancing in our spectators's ears. Bernard is closing his eyes, ready to follow the rhythm of my voice. It's almost magical how his heartbeats are relaxing under the effect of our music, despite the cold fury of his face.

_"Moo yukiba ga nai wa,  
kono koi no netsu-ryou...  
!~"_

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

One by one, all the crystals of Tokyo were broken with my yell. Thank God, with all the loud music, I'm the only one able to hear that sound. Hopefully no one notice it until tomorrow... time enough to escape of this damned country!

_"Naite-nanka nain dakara ne..._

_Dai-SUKI!"_

Dai-Suki. Such a beautiful word.  
Inside my soul, I'd like to say that word to Bernard. But I can't... first I have to regain his friendship.  
All the good things come to an end, and this concert too. After the end of "Koi wa sensou", I threw the megaphone to the fans, and a little group of lucky fangirls caught it in the air. Now the crowd is screaming the name of the song of the doom.  
And I have to please them, of course. As I've been doing all my life.

"Well, my dear fans! What good is worth waiting, but the wait is over! For you, _"Magnet"_!"

* * *

I put the headphones as soon Wayne said the name of the song, but... all what happened after the first verse, it's something that I couldn't imagine it would happen... not today, and not at this place... but it happened. It seems that Wayne was following the fans's advices, since some of them were doing the same gesture (our hands together, barely touching fingertips...).

_"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino..."_

There's something in this song, something I can't describe... it changed the mood between us. I was angry, I can't deny it, but now... that bitterness is melting away. His hands, almost holding mine, give me some touching memories, as the first night I spent on his house, or that Indian party, under the fireworks... And his eyes can't lie now. He's really remorseful, I can feel it. All I need now is...

"I'm really sorry, Bernard. I never wanted to lie, but...", he whispers, during the instrumental part, with care that only I can hear his apology.

Why do you always do this to me, Wayne? Why on Earth, when the more I attempt to hate you, I can't help but love you?

"You idiot...", I reply, with a comforting voice.

No more words are needed. The rest of the song goes full of emotion, even in my part (something surprising, since my voice isn't really that exceptional). And the fans joined us, singing with us the last chorus. It ended with a huge shriek of the fangirls from the front row, when Wayne gave me a hug. I was so overhelmed, that I couldn't complain... just hug him back. At that moment, despite the squeals of our partners, the music, the happy cries of the fans and the blinding spotlights, I was feeling as if we were finally alone in the world. Just us.

Wayne was the first who pulled back, maybe too soon for my taste. There was a shocked expression on his face.

"Wayne? What's wrong?"

"_Chu_...", he mumbled, nervous.

"_Chu_?"  
I don't know what that word means, but the fangirls started to shout it when he hugged me. Before they were only a few... and right now it sounds as if a whole stadium were claiming it!

"What do they want now? We already sang all the CD!"

"They... they want..."

One of the fans of the middle of the mob scribbled something and raised her banner. Only three words...

KISS HIM ALREADY.

Enough to change everything between us... or not?

"They want a kiss...", he said, with a trembling voice. I was just speechless. What was I supposed to do? A kiss is something too much important. Something truly intimate. And I've never kissed anyone before... (The kiss with Roxanne doesn't count, since it was Megamind the one who kissed her, after all). And hello world, I can be a nice person if I want, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to kiss him, right here, right now... but...

"They aren't going to stop, right?"

"They always get all they want. If not... let's say that they can't accept a "No" as a reply."

The atmosphere becomes more and more overwhelming at times. They're not simple fans... they're monsters!

"I... I can't."

"Bernard..."

A slight pressure on my shoulder, but any answer is locked in my throat.

"...?"

"Forgive me, please."

And his lips touched mine for the very first time, with a soft, shy kiss.


	13. It Will Be Me

Notes about this chapter: I tried to learn from some authors of the LJ Megamind community how to made Bernard more realistic... at least his sarcasm! But I believe that his sarcasm is his own shield against the world. And look, Roxanne and Megs! The second arc of this story is coming soon! The lyrics of this chapter belong to the song "It will be me", by Melissa Etheridge.

Thanks Illisandria, for your help as beta-reader :)

* * *

Chapter 13: It Will Be Me

(Roxanne's POV)

Megamind was staring through the glass, watching how the veterinarian is still operating Minion. Thank God, his wound wasn't deadly, but when he was bleeding, it looked far worse. Why did he have to risk his life...?

"He'll be fine," I try to comfort him, hugging him from behind. "Dr. Williams is one of the best. Come with me, it seems you need a coffee."

"He'll survive. He always does it." that's his answer, although he doesn't seem pretty convinced of his own words. "And a coffee... I might like that". His lifeless footsteps echo down the hall. They lost all his energy...

When I was starting to believe that Megamind and I could start a new life together, a new danger arrived to the city. It started with little gestures, very 'normal' criminal actions, but now...

"Of course, you'll like it... but, before that, we must call someone, you-know-who...", I comment quietly, reaching for my phone on my pocket. A certain friend MUST come back... He stopped these not-really-new enemies before, his help can be decisive.

"What? NO!"

I refuse to drop the phone, despite the hard look on Megamind's face. He knows as well as I we need help, so... what is the reason why is he stopping me? His pride, perhaps?

"He needs to know what's going on!"

"Roxanne, no. Trust me, I can handle this problem. I just need to discover how the pieces of this puzzle are fitting together."

"Wayne can't live forever in his happy-happy little cloud. What are you trying to do, protect him or something?"

"No. But I'm supposed to be the hero now. He's 'dead', remember? We promised him..."

"...that we weren't going to reveal his secret, I know right! But... All this happened so suddenly, and now Minion..."

I sigh heavily. Why a gentle cute fish as Minion could have such bad luck? At least, his gorilla suit saved his life... but he didn't deserve this...

"Roxanne, do you believe that Minion would like to see you like that?"

Ugh. Touché.

"But, he... "

I try to resist his gaze, but I end giving up, dropping the phone with a small sigh. He's the most affected with this situation... but he's showing a great spirit under all this pressure, as a big man.

"I know.", he caressed my hand with his own, "It's a pity, despite his effort, he couldn't protect the B.I.N.K.E.Y... But this isn't his _foo-lt_, he did his best."

Another of his cute mispronunciations, but this time we have worse issues to worry about.

"You're right..."

I wanted to call Wayne, because the last criminal wave at Metro City is calling his name. Every crime scene, every bank robbery, every victim who had the bad luck to stay at the wrong hour, in the wrong place; all them had that strange note, written with red ink (or was it blood?). Only capitals, a coma and a point, followed by the signature of the worst nightmare of Metro City.

SYS, WS. TDS.

It isn't necessary to be a genius to see the message behind these letters. "See You Soon, Wayne Scott. The Doom Syndicate". And what is the Doom Syndicate? To know more about them, we need to go back in the past.

The Doom Syndicate started their criminal activities on my high school years, and the fact that some people simply "vanished" from their normal lifes at same time didn't pass unnoticed for me. Both events were related, and to satisfy my own sassy curiosity, I did a small investigation about them. But the luck wasn't by my side at that time. All the people wanted to hear were more stories about Metro Boy... and I had to give up my research.

"OK, I won't call him... yet. But you know that I'm right.", he wanted to answer, but I stopped his answer with a quick kiss on his lips. When I lean back, he's smiling, almost lost inside his own world.

Maybe this time I can do justice to my former inquiry.

"Listen, I did something a long time ago... A database about the possible true identities of the members of the Doom Syndicate. People who disappeared when this group started his first attacks to our city."

"Really? You did?", his smile went wide.

"Yeah, sort of. It's really old, but it can help us to know more about them, and why did they started this war of terror."

It's true. They 'rescued' Hal from prison, and later they stole the Defuser Gun. Two days ago, the villain known as 'Desctruction Worker' blew up part of Megamind's lair to get his B.I.N.K.E.Y., hurting Minion in the process. But all seems a game for them: after a epic showdown (against Megamind or the police officers), they remain in the darkness, without show up for a few days, until their new surprise attack. And Metro City is falling slowly under their siege...

But Megamind and I won't wait that day with our arms crossed. I wanna believe that, together, we can do anything.

Even a miracle.

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

After a long flight, the plane landed at Ezeiza airport. I was tired, annoyed, and with a headache bigger than the muscles of my partner. The heaven seems the same everywhere, but we are no longer in Asia. We're in a new continent, traveling in a bus filled with people of all colors. Some of them seem a little freaked out of Wayne... me included. Who wouldn't, being him a huge alien-man, with that beard, and those giant muscles, and with a guitar slung over his back? He looks like a hippie... How's possible that he can wear clothes like that, so shamelessly! Oh wait. I'm talking about a former superhero in tights. And a alien. Sure he doesn't know what shame means, except for a few things...

He was talking all the time, but avoiding all eye-contact with me. Guess I'm not the only one embarrased about that kiss. But, despite his poor attempts to bring out a nice conversation, my voice is filled with poison. I'd like to change that, but... I have a mixture of happiness and HATE, terrible HATE.

"So this is South America. _Nice,_" I commented in a bored tone, trying to seem casual.

"Yeah, it's like our America, but in the south! It's great, isn't it? It almost feels like home!"

"And now a singer is teaching me Geography lessons... If I keep receiving so many surprises before the end of the day _I'm sooo going to die._"

"You didn't see anything yet! Did you know that this city counts with more than 300 theaters? And thanks to an old friend of my family, (you know, the former tango dancer and my personal music teacher, Celia Gardel), we'll have our performance at the Teatro Colón, the most important of this city... no! The most important of South America, a-ha!"

How can he keep his cheerful spirit, after that fateful day? It's something I'll never understand...

"Yeah, sounds _sooo exciting_...", I replied sarcastically. "Wake me up when this torture ends.", after these words, I turned back and pretended to fall asleep quickly, ignoring his last words while I turned on my MP3.

"B-but... Bernard.", my name soon was followed by a slow sigh, and I close my eyes, trying to forget the world.

___[If you hear a voice,  
in the middle of the night  
saying it will be alright  
It will be me~  
If you fell a hand,  
guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong  
It will be me~]_

For God's sake, we ******kissed****!** Is that the kiss meant nothing for him? And more... if only he had given me that kiss in private, it would be something perfect...but no. He wasted my first kiss in front of half Tokyo, my mind exploded, and then I fainted.

___[There is no mountain that I can´t climb  
For you I´d swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me~]_

The worst of all this is, I can't blame him. Who would have guts to say "no" to 20,000 fans? And more in his case, when he hadn't guts before to tell to his parents, to our city...his truth, and had to fake his death to pursue his dreams.

___[If there is a key,  
that goes to your heart  
A special part  
It will be me~_

___If you need a friend,  
call out to the wind  
To hold you again  
It will be me~]_

And that kiss... so short, but so tender, so perfect in every way. His lips were warm, tasteful... but, for some strange reason, that kiss had a elusive feeling. Like if he was afraid of physically hurt me with it.

___[Oh how the world  
seems so unfair,  
Creating a love  
that cannot be shared~_

___As you go your way  
and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me~]_

That kiss didn't hurt, at least not that way. It did more damage inside my soul. And you know, I'm trying SO hard to hate you... why do you always make that so difficult? Why do I still loving you? Why do I care about you? Why can't I stop this love? Because now I'm sure... that childish crush changed so slowly... and now it's too late.

Because I love him.

I really love him. And I would rather suffer by his side, than abandon him.  
And there are many questions I'll never ask...

___[Past the ever after  
There´s a place for two._

___Here your tears of laughter  
I'll be there for you~]_

We're in Buenos Aires, Argentina's capital, for our next concert. Since we almost "escaped" from Japan (Wayne was really worried, if the Japanese government found out that he was the culprit of the crystals' 'accident' we would have been in some deep poo), we arrived with time enough to pay some visits to old 'friends', and spend some quality time together. Under other circumstances, I would enjoy these days in the southern city... but not today. All seems too dark, even the weather... why a storm today, Murphy, why?

___[In the sun and the moon  
In the land and the sea  
Look around around you  
It will be me~]_

As if our desperate poor attempts to save our friendship weren't enough, I received an email from my father yesterday, but I haven't answered him yet.

___Hi, son! How are you? Long time no see! How's Grace? Sure she's always busy, raising a child like Jess... I heard you're working as Music Man's manager now, I'm really proud of you! See, I was right, you were born to be a musician, not a bookworm! I really didn't wanna say 'I told you so" but... I told you so!_

___I recently finished my job in London, so no worries, both Grace and you will find some surprises in your bank accounts next month ;)_

___And talking about interesting jobs, I read on Music Man's website that the tour will come soon to Europe... but there are something fishy. Be honest, Bernie: did you cancel London's concert, just because you know I was working there? As a father, I'm feeling a little upset. I know, I should spend more time with you and Grace... especially after your mother's loss... I know you won't believe me, but I really want to change, Bernie. Grace never answers my calls or my emails... You're my only hope. Please, give me a chance. I'll go to your concert in Roma. Hopefully, I'll see you there..._

___With love,  
Dad_

He's too smart for his own good... And it's true, I moved the destination of that concert to elude him, as horrible as it sounds. But it isn't for him, really, because I don't hate him. It's for me.

He never knew that I came out the closet, and I'm worried about his reaction if he finds out. Despite his open-minded personality, there are some things that he just can't stand... as homosexuality. I already lost Gracelyn when I told her the truth... she just allowed me to visit Jess, if I never told her the truth about that part of me. It was too painful to lose my sister that way, and I don't want to lose my father, too. It would be too much...

Thank God, there aren't videos of the kiss that Wayne gave me in Japan on Youtube, ...yet. With the shriek he blurted out at the beginning of "_Koi wa sensou_", not only all the glasses, also almost all the cameras, TVs and other machines of Tokyo started to malfunction, so no one could take a photo or a video of that moment.

Knowing my father, a single photo would be enough to ruin my whole life... far worse than the months that I was "kidnapped" by Megamind. I don't wanna imagine his anger... because the last time I saw him angry, he left my house, my mother, everything... to chase his music career, as a famous cello player of Viena's orchestra.

___[There is no mountain  
that I cant´t climb,  
for you I´d swim through  
the rivers of time~]_

Now I think on it, my father and Wayne are very similar... that's scary, but it would explain why Wayne stole my heart. If there weren't these kind of chirping, naive, clueless people, I'd end going insane. They keep my on my toes, and, in a way, they are the happiness that my soul never can find. I really can't hate them, but I'd love to do it. Mess with someone, just because he's happy and cheerful? Why? It's fun sometimes, but really useless against Wayne or my father. Both have such a high spirit, that my sarcasm is out of his reach. Why can't I be like them? Sure, there are a lot of fagots as me in the world, but many of them look so happy and proud of themselves... what's the difference?

___[As you go your way  
and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me~  
It will be me  
It will be me...]_

Maybe, due to my past, I'm still afraid of who I am, and what I am.

"Bernard, wake up.", I barely noticed his hand, squeezing softly my shoulder. Perhaps I was falling asleep.

"Mmmnnngg..."

"We're here, Bernard. Teatro Colón, remember? Quick, get your baggage, I already got mine, and Mozart."

"Ok, ok... no problem."


	14. El Tango de Bernard

A new character arrives to the story! But, who's this character? Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 14: El Tango de Bernard

(Wayne's POV)

This is all my fault.

Sometimes the world would be better with a reset button. If I had known before my decision was going to cause this disaster, I would never have kissed him. A part of me was starting to believe he had feelings for me... How mistaken I was! But... Maybe it's better this way. My mother doesn't expect me to get married, or have babies, because I'm a alien after all... But I doubt she would be OK with the fact that I'm bi. She already suffered enough on her life, especially when my father passed away. I can't imagine how could she react with something like this...  
But I can't deny how hurt I am inside. Behind this fake smile, there are a hole of affection. I had so many projects to share with him... all ruined by my eagerness... Roxanne was right, I'm a selfish person. Bernard didn't want to kiss me, but I stole that little gift from his lips anyway...

A young woman under a pink umbrella is awaiting for us outside the theater. She waves her hand to me, as if she knew me. I return the gesture, unsure of her intentions, while was expecting Bernard's reaction. He seems too busy with his bag.

"Need help?", with a single movement, I hand him his bag without waiting for an answer.

"Didn't your mommy tell you that you shouldn't talk to strangers?"

"Didn't yours teach you to say 'thank you' when someone helps you?"

"I didn't ask for YOUR help."

"But you needed it..."

"Yeah, sure. But if that chick is one of our fangirls, I'm not going to go out. And I'm almost sure she is."

"Yes? How much, exactly?"

"Err.. Over 80%, that's it! Happy now, Mr. Perfect?

He has no idea... Nothing better to start a new day as a little banter. He seems unwilling to leave his seat, though... until an old lady arrives next to us, searching a seat for her tired legs. Bernard's bottom lip starts to tremble. He knows that his fight ended before it could get started.

"___Perdón, joven, podría usted dejarme ese asiento, por favor?_", she asks politely, with a thicky voice.

"___Por supuesto, señora._", I gave her a friendly expression, which turns in a hard glance at my companion. "Bernard, the seat. NOW."

He doesn't reply, just drops an exaggerated yawn before leave his seat to the elderly woman, and then he takes Mozart in his arms. The little cat hisses a bit, feeling the bad mood of his owner, but remains silent until we exit the bus. The rain didn't stop yet, but Bernard rejects again my help when I offer him shelter under my umbrella. Why is he so stubborn sometimes? It seems to reason with him isn't an option, since he is ignoring all I'm sayin'... I don't wanna to force him... I could unintentionally break his arm if I dare to try something like that. But if I don't do something soon, he'll catch a cold! UGH...

"Excuse me, Music Man, sir... because you're Music Man, also known as Wayne Scott, right?"

The young woman of before! With her long, black hair, her dark skin and her black eyes, she seems too calm to be one of our fangirls. How did she know that Bernard and I were going to spend the day at this theater? This was supposed to be a secret visit. Rumors, perhaps?

"And you should be Bernard Jones, his manager.", she shakes our hands, and shares her own umbrella with him. Am I the only one who's a little freaked out of this girl?

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

Bernard and I shouted out that phrase at same time... Were we reading each others' minds or something? I don't know, but the woman is giggling like a schoolgirl. Ok, I admit it, maybe Bernard was right and this is another fangirl... a very creepy one if she knows who I am!

"My name is Alicia Santos Gardel,___es un placer conoceros__._", she does her presentation gracefully, and with a bow she guides us into the theater. All her movements seem tango steps, and I can't deny that this woman knows how to use her feminine attributes quite well, because it's difficult not to like those nice hips...

Focus, Wayne. How does she know my real name? Maybe my mother slipped my name by accident on the fanclub... no, she couldn't do it. Bernard, perhaps? ...JUST NO. He can be grumpy, stubborn, sarcastic... but he never misses a promise. He promised not to reveal my real identity, and I know, he never would betray me, even with his latest emotional constipation. My little buddy and Roxy... definitely they're discarded. And Mozart is a simple cat. Then... who? Who told her my real name?

Alicia Santos Gardel... I was expecting to see my dear teacher again, but...

One moment!

"Gardel? Are you Celia Gardel's daughter?" I ask, not really sure of my theory.

"Yes, I am!"

SCORE! I knew it!

"My mother talks a lot about you, ___sabes_? But being honest, I'm really pleased of meet you two!"

"So are we, Alicia."

We finally arrived to the stage. This place is so BIG, that makes me feel a bit small, how ironic. But Bernard doesn't seem too impressed, just bored, as he inspects the boxes of the theater with some curiosity. And Mozart seems distressed, following carefully his steps.

"She's a great woman... and talking about your mother..."

"Where's your mother, anyway?" Bernard asks, not bothering to look at us. "We came here to see her, not you."

"BERNARD!" I try to scold him, but he doesn't seem bothered at all.

"What? I just told her the truth. Nothing more. Is she going to cry only for that?___Pleeease__._"

Alicia lowers his head, with a saddened expression, and I run to comfort her. "Don't listen to him, Alicia..." I send him a glare, "...he's mad at me, not you... we need to fix...___some important issues_."

I feel another banter in progress... because his eyes are glowing with content rage.

"That would be REALLY interesting, Mr. Scott!" he teases without mercy, "But, oh no! Your job is to always keep happy the fandom, no matter what happens, right?"

And here we go again...

"I already said I was sorry! What more do you want, a medal?"

"A f*cking medal? Sure it's already rusty, as your ideas!"

"My ideas are perfectly fine inside my brain, thank you!"

"Oh, that's definitely new, I didn't know you have a brain!"

"___CALLAOS AHORA MISMO__!_" Alicia explodes, and starts to scold us with her mother tongue. My Spanish is pretty good, but... She's speaking so fast that I can't understand half of all she's saying right now, and her voice is so loud that even Mozart is scared of her.

"What is she saying?" Bernard asks me, in a whisper.

"I have no idea, but we shouldn't make her angry..." I answer, without losing sight of Alicia. Finally, she sighs and lets herself drop in one of the seats for the audience. All her body screams how tired she's feeling.

Poor thing.

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

Maybe I've been too unkind with this poor woman... but something deep inside doesn't like her at all. Yet that is no reason to be mean to this girl, but... I just don't like her!

"Alicia, are you ok?" Wayne asks her, with concern in his eyes.

"I am," she answers, with a dry tone, "Just tired. My mother is very ill, she's in the _"Hospital Universitario Austral"_, you know? And... I believe she's suffering so much... She really wanted to see you, Wayne," her voice breaks at this point. Is she crying? Wayne tries to comfort her, taking her hands. I can't hear his words...I just can stare how his hands are so protective over hers. Why a small gesture like that still hurts? If only... If only I could do something... or say something...

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine~ After all, to work with you two I need to smile. That's the difficult part," she comments, wiping away her tears.

"What's the easy one?" I ask quietly.

She takes both of Wayne's hands and mine, almost crawling us on stage. Why that sudden passion!

"DANCE! That's the easiest part! After all, I'm a good tango dancer. Before the beginning of your Tour, Lady Scott called us, to get some help with the dance part of your videoclips. We got some nice movements that you might like, Mr. Scott."

Dance? Did she say _'dance'_? She said many things after that, but my mind is stuck on that word: "Dance". Someone please tell I'm wrong... because I can't dance to save my life! Play the violin, read music, write lyrics, even sing... but dance... I can't do it!

"Ok... errr, eh..." I finally can get rid of her grip, "I really can't do it, so... do you mind if you show Wayne those movements, while I rest in one of the seats? I'll be here, just watching how you do it."

I settle in one of the seats, awaiting for her answer. And I'll admit it: after see her crying for her mother, I don't want to see her, or any other woman, crying ever again. Even if it's a case like this one, when I dislike that person. I'm wondering why I don't like her... She is very polite, and really beautiful...

"It's ok, Mr. Jones. Just give me second." She nods, giving me a sheepish smile, and then all her expression changes. "It takes two to tango," she adds, with a wry voice. Once she turns on the music in a radio she has behind the curtain, all the theather echoes with a famous song that I can't stand: "El Tango de Roxanne", from the OST of the movie "Moulin Rouge". I remember that, a month later after Tighten's defeat, all radio stations were abusing of that song...

But it isn't the music the only thing which is annoying me right now.

She places her arms over his shoulders, winking to Wayne, and he smiles. He knows what he has to do, and his hands soon are placed around her waist. First close, then far, later closer again... Alicia begins the dance boldly, moving her hips side-to-side as she dances towards him, who reacts in clean, sliding strides. Now, they're dancing a perfect tango... without me. Their steps, matched. Their eyes, locked. It's impressive how the tango suits him so well, for not starting in his culture. It's really sensual...For God's sake, those movements are just screaming _sex_! Ugh... This hotness again no... No, no, no, I can't blush right now...  
It's just THAT look on Wayne's eyes. That intense look Wayne is wearing now; one that I rarely see on his face, is one that I'd like to have looking at me. Only me. But it's directed at Alicia. And I can't do anything to change that...

Oh? Why does she stop?

"Well, these are all the new movements my mother taught me before her illness... But I'm too tired to continue, I couldn't sleep at all last night... Did you like them, Mr. Scott?"

"They were very enjoyable. Mixing the new movements with others I already know, I'll create something new. I'm sure they'll be very useful for my next videoclip, but..."

WHAT THE HELL? They met today, and he's already whispering to her ear? How could I been so naive? Now I'm sure, our kiss was absolutely lacking of any feeling. He did it because it was part of the business, nothing more.

Alicia walks towards me, and... offers me a helping hand, to help me go on stage.

"Please, come," she says, with a smooth tone.

I couldn't answer, or add anything. I just accepted her hand. Within seconds, she joined my hand with Wayne's... and something magic happened. A slow song started to play, and now Wayne is guiding all my movements. Topaz and sapphire clashed and can't separate. Are we sharing we same breath? Because I feel his covering my face, but he's feeling the same...There are butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Words can't express how much this moment means to me. Dance with him, so close... It's like a dream come true...

How I missed this emotion, the sensation of "belonging" to someone...

Our next concert will be a success, I can feel it.

Can you feel it too, Wayne?


	15. Time For Us

More about Laddy Doppler, and we discover Alicia's darkest side! And thanks Euregatto, you're a great beta :3

* * *

Chapter 15: Time for us

(Lady Doppler's POV)

She was waving her goodbyes to the odd duo, with the creepiest smile I've ever seen. Why is she here? She shouldn't be here, our newcomers can't participate in special missions...

Behind me, I hear something falling from the sky, something with wings... Before I could react, fierce claws attack me, running a fierce grip on my wrists. I hiss, but my enemy caught me off-guard, and it seems he knows my weak spots.

"Gotcha, Lady Doppler. You and your nosy skills are really annoying for my mistress, you know?"

Damnit... Who's this big freak? With those giant goggles, the pink hair and the shiny platform boots, not mention those freakin' plumed wings under his armpits...

"Who are you? You seem too ugly even for a villain..."

"Why thank you. I'm trying my best, but now, someone will be glad of see you again."

He throws a shrill whistle, which reminds the cry of a frightened turkey, while forcing me to get down on my knees. Once I'll get free, I'll send him to the worst storm possible...  
When I turn back my head, she's there, right in front of me. She's walking slower, just for the dramatic effect. Theatrics, THEATRICS EVERYWHERE.

"Nice catch, Jive Turkey.", she says with a smooth voice, right before kissing him!

"This isn't how a healthy evil mistress-minion relationship works, _Alicia_!", I allow myself to tease them. The plumed guy is blushing under his mask, and her right eye is twitching. What a cute evil couple.

"Let her go.", she hisses in an angrier tone, and her order is soon fullfilled. Finally she faces me, but her glare doesn't impress me much. "**Rockatoo** for you, you little weather bitch."

I let out a small sigh. "Yeah, happy of see you too... but what were you doing with Metro- errr, Music Man? You two almost seem like friends..."

"It's nothing of your bussiness!", she tries to cut out the conversation, but I'm not going to let her go so easily.

"You rookie should stay in Metro City with the others. Or did you already forget the rules of our group?", I reply with a sarcastic voice. The violence of our talk is increasing, and Jive Turkey is stepping back a few steps.

"For your information, I'm doing a special mission!", she declares, trying (and failing) to do a dramatic pose.

"What mission? Grow already!", I snarl, with a smug smile. "Only members with more of 10 years old in the dark side are allowed for special missions. You joined us last year! And just to get one of Psycho Delic's special drugs to save your mommy... that isn't evil at all!"

After that, a sardonic laugh fills my throat, she seems unable to answer. How I love to torture these villain amateaurs...  
But her cold reply kills my joy.

"Hot Flash sent me to finish the job. She isn't pleased with your work, you know?"

Carrie? Why would she send this newbsie? I'd love to hear some explanation about this, because this is beyond my understandings. And her smirk doesn't help.

"Why so confused, _Beth_? You should see it coming. You kept chasing these lovebirds around the world, but you didn't touch a single hair of their heads. And Hot Flash wants results. If we want to be victorious, we need to destroy Metro Man's heart, since his body is bombproof."

Wait a moment. Destroy HIS HEART? That's impossible! Unless that means... someone special for him, but it can't be his mother now... Maybe...that young man? But...

"That wasn't the mission that Psycho Delic gave me...", I mumble quietly, more for myself than anyone else.

"Just plain watch? I don't know what do you think about it, but I see something fishy in his plan... Or maybe you're a softie trapped in time... After all, you're actually..."

Quick flashes, sad memories are flowing through my mind. That night. That pain. The cold warehouse. The fire. And all that darkness, still able to make me shiver, even now...

"SHUT UP! Don't dare to say it!"  
Damn, I'm shaking... this is not good...but I can't help it... every time I remember that night, it happens...

"Easy, girl! But you know I'm right. If we destroy his heart, his reasons to live, his inner clock will stop. His countdown already started, so... we only have to push him towards his own Hell. As Psycho Delic would say: 'Easy, as take candy from the morgue'. But Jive Turkey and I are no longer under his influence. Hot Flash, however, is an expert, an ugly old one, but she knows how to be a true villain. Psycho Delic is just... would trust a purple skeleton, anyway? He's more dead than alive, and no one knows what's really wrong with him, no one knows about his past, and..."

My hands can barely rest on my crossed arms. All her talk is really disturbing. She won't care at all if Wayne dies... not as James, neither I... and I know James for a long time (heck, we've been together since the very start!), he never meant it when he said that phrase, it's just a little sample of his evil sense of humor...  
What I'm really wondering is, when this wave of non-respect started? Because I believe this isn't happening only inside our group. Perhaps this is happening with all the youngest members of the Evil International League: they lost the respect to the heroes and the older villains. But I still don't get Carrie's point. What kind of evil schemes does she have in mind?

"I want an explanation.", I cut her monologue with a dry expression. "I don't care if you don't respect Psycho Delic, Hot Flash, either me, I just wanna know what plans Carrie has for Music Man. Though I won't betray Psycho Delic's plan."

"HA! I knew it!"  
I know that kind of teasing smirk, and I don't like it... But if I play my cards right, I know this will work out.  
Time to extract some information of this villainess wannabe, in 3, 2, 1...

"What did you know, newbsie?", I ask, with a mocking tone.

"You don't only respect and like him... you really like-like him, isn't it?"

Gah. Why everyone has fun with us that way? We're very close, that's true. But it's by necessity. He needs something from me, and in exchange he always has ready his payback for me. But that doesn't mean I like him that way!

"I dumped him so many times I've already lost the count. Happy now? I'm still waiting your explanation..."

"Oh, crap, I almost forgot it! Well... Let's work together this time, I'll show you my powers, I'm sure that after see them in action you'll change your mind and join Hottie Flash's side."

Just what I needed to hear! Please... an internal war is the last thing we need. But the group won't die if it loses a couple of new dorks members, either way...

"I work ALONE.", my voice is turning so cold as ice. "And I am not going to repeat my question. I've been following Music Man around the world, and I saw how you spent all the whole week with them. Now, tell me: what were you doing with them? Why is Hot Flash changing our original plans? Answer me, or...!"

An awkward silence continues after my words. until her face is filled up with a sassy grin.  
"Or what?"

This forces me answer quickly. Thanks, imagination, for such a graphic image on my mind.

"Or... I'll create a ice drill and stab your stomach with it. I'm sure it will hurt...!"

She winces, before let go a little sigh. Her expression changed... she's going to surrender. Good, I really couldn't kill her or her minion... Blood isn't a good friend of the washing machine, and it would be too awkward to wash my super villainess suit in the laundry... Not to mention that kill people is not one of my hobbies.

"Follow me. We can't talk about this in the street. Jive Turkey, dear, go get the car."

"Right away, mistress.", with a little bow, he takes flight again, this time towards the end of the street. Maybe he's ugly as hell, but he seems loyal, obedient... a good minion. And it isn't easy to find good minions these days...

"You got a good minion...", I whisper quietly, voicing my thoughts. "Is he your boyfriend?"

She smiles proudly. "Yep. _And my personal sex slave_, too."

Geez. This is why people with less of 25 years old shouldn't be villains, they have the libido of a teenager... Definitely I'll talk with James to change the Admission rules, I'm tired of these guys.

"Too much information."

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

October reached its end. I must admit, this week has been one of the best of the tour...  
To begin, after our first dance at the Teatro Colón, we got ready for the official concert buying people's attention, with free small concerts in the most important coffee shops of the city. Alicia helped us, making publicity and showing us the best of the city, almost as a turist guide. She seemed suspiciously interested on Wayne, and that ominous feeling kept bugging me until the Wednesday, when we met her boyfriend. The poor guy, named Hugo, wasn't really handsome (especially with those bunny teeth and the giant goggles which covered his mosquito eyes...), but he had other remarkable features, like his ability to find us (even in the weirdest places), or his driving skills (really, I wonder who gave him the driving license... he can't go around driving that way, someone could die!). Wait, that's another negative point. Oh well. At least he was kind...

Alicia and Hugo didn't leave us too much time alone, and I was almost thankful for it. Without them, I would have to face Wayne before. It isn't a theory, I know it will happen: maybe he isn't the smartest person of the world, but he isn't stupid, either. Sooner or later, he's going to ask me the reasons behind my sudden mood swings... And I'm not really sure about how I'll answer, yet.  
Of course, I'm not jealous. Why should I feel like that? Alicia has her boyfriend... and our fans are just that, fans...

We had our concert the Friday, at the same theater. Same songs, yes; same old outfits, yes. And a new duet, singing "Homeless heart", a sugar-coated song already taken by artists as Bryan Rice or Jennete McCurdy. Some of its cloying lyrics were oddly nice, specially Wayne's parts. I don't know... sometimes it seems that the number of fangirls who want to see us together that way is increasing, and they're already plotting to see their goal achieved. What can I say? Some help is always welcome... except when it becomes too obvious... I won't forgive that reporter who dared to ask if we were already a couple, or not. Wayne didn't answer, he just said "No comment", and some fangirls squealed all over the place. I was too busy, trying to hide my flushed face...  
That same night, after the concert, we went for a walk along Puerto Madero, an ancient port which counts with four dams, a famous bridge, and some interesting ships. Wayne enjoyed his time speaking about how much he loved these old ships, spreading some minor details of his childhood that I've never read on any book. For example, part of his knowledge about the Spanish language came from three summers of his chilhood, when he participated in boat races with his family. Nice holidays... When he was learning how to drive a boat, I was learning to play violin. I've also noticed that, again, he gives all the credit to his mother. Something really wrong had to do -or say- Mr. Jason Scott, in order to gain so much hate from his adoptive son, and eventually I'll find it. There is no need to press him.  
Fair is fair, and I gave him some details of my life to satisfy his curiosity. I explained him how I was the 'invisible' guy of the school, always bullied by my high marks, and how their usual joke (fish inside my box office - enough to ruin all my notebooks) made me develop a special hate towards all seafood-related. Minion included, since he hit me with the Forget-me Stick... That made him laugh, even more when I pouted, saying "That's NOT funny!". But I wasn't truly annoyed. In fact, I felt happy... because his laugh was warm and gentle, only for me.

But tonight, we're going to relax. Tonight, Halloween's night (a holiday that I dislike with all my soul), is our last night in Buenos Aires . We've seen some children running across the streets, doing the 'Trick-or-Treat' and requesting candies everywhere. I don't think they'll come to the hotel, though.  
I left Wayne choose the hotel this time, as a sign of trust, and we're going to sleep here, at the Axel Hotel. It seems a really cool place (it must be one, since it has five stars!), and it includes a pool, a cocktail bar, a jacuzzi, a chill out zone, and a seductive good use of lights and shadows in all spaces. But I found quite worrisome the fact that the first thing that the hotel owner asked us was if we were a couple. Really, am I SO readable? I'm starting to doubt about my skills to hide my feelings... But Wayne didn't seem to worry about that question, he just requested a suite with two rooms and a movie, with a sly smile.  
I really don't know what to think about him anymore... He keeps being a loyal friend, but sometimes it seems as if he wanted to be something more than a friend... and it scares me. Yes, I'd love to be more than a friend for him, but... I want to be sure that his feelings are real, not an illusion. If something goes wrong and his feelings aren't more than a deep friendship, I'm afraid of lose him...

He is still fighting with the door lock, when I see two guys dressed as a mummy and a vampire, talking at the end of the corridor. I really don't understand what are they saying, but they seem so... comfortable with each other. One of them, shorter than his friend, takes the hand of his partner. His companion offers him a wry expression, and unlocks the door of their room. But something catches me by surprise, when they entered their room.

"Are those men... kissing?"

Oh. Shit. Shitshitshit. Why my mind thinks too loud sometimes?

"It seems so, yes.", Wayne comments cheerfully, finally opening the door. "So, Mr. Jones, you go first."

"Well, thanks. If a group of evil piranhas attack me first, give condolences to my dad and my niece."

"Alien piranhas included?", he winks a eye.

"Especially if they are alien piranhas!", I resist the urge to laugh at his joke.

It's incredible, how we could save this friendship with only a week. I feel more sure of myself, with more confidence in my actions. I'm feeling even capable of make little jokes, as the one about piranhas. After our last hassle at the beginning of this week, he added "Mr. Jones" to his nicknames list (although he confessed me, 'Baby Sparrow' keeps being his favourite).  
He lets himself drop on his bed, leaving out a happy sigh, and reaches for his bag, while I left all our baggage on my bed. I'm still putting my pajamas, when I hear his voice from his bedroom.

"Hey, Bernard! Wanna watch a movie? I rented one when we arrived to the hotel."

"Why not. What movie?"

" 'Fight Club'. Interested?"

"Sounds better than the current crap which spams the TV today. For me is OK."

"Good! Come here, there is a DVD player on my room."

"Sure, just a second more..."

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

Following the protagonists's misadventures, Bernard and I spend much of the night staring at the screen. Sometimes he sips from his beer, while I'm eating a sandwich after another. These are the only sounds that stand between our silence, until someone knocks on our door.

"Can you go to see who's knocking the door?", he asks, without removing his eyes of the screen.

"But this is the best part!", I whine. "I need to know what's going to happen to Tyler!"

"Aw, come on. He's totally going to die..."

"Agh, no! He can't die!"

"Shssshh! Keep watching, and you'll see I'm right. I'm going to see what's going on... in the real world."

I don't move, but my super-hearing lets me know what's happenning. They are children, probably two or three, and the youngest kid repeats the old formula on his mother tongue. "_Truco o Trato?_"

"Aren't you two too young to keep playing THIS LATE?", Bernard scoffs, with an annoyed tone.

"_Truco o Trato?_", he insists, raising his candy bag.

I can't help but giggle when Bernard sighs. He doesn't know how to reject them on their tongue, but I have a better idea. Once I click the "Pause" button, I take some candies from the mini fridge to help him.

"_Aquí tenéis vuestros dulces, niños. Feliz Halloween!_", I put the candies on their bags, trying not to laugh at Bernard's horrified expression.

"_Gracias, señor! Feliz Halloween!_"

When I'm closing the door, Bernard is pouting again, crossing his arms. It's obvious that he's embarrased, since he couldn't handle a couple of kids, just because of the language...

"What have you done!", he grumbles, "Now sure we'll have to deal with a lot of dressed-up children, and I don't know how to speak Spanish, and..."

I silence his words giving him a little peck on the cheek, and his face soon is flushed with many shades of red.

"What were you saying?" I ask playfully, patting his head.

"Forget it.", he answers, with a weak attempt to keep his voice as dry as possible, avoiding my gaze.

"Hehehe! Well, ready for the end of the movie?"

The ghost of a true smile appears on his face. That's it, Bernard. That's the smile I want to see.

"Sure."


	16. Beyond the Invisible

I'm working with a new beta since a couple of months, and I decided to continue this fic. :) Hope you like. In this chapter, we learn more about the Doom Syndicate...

* * *

Chapter 16: Beyond The Invisible

(Bernard's POV)

"Tell me once again: Why this punk is coming with us?"

"Relax, Bernard. If Hugo was born in Rio de Janeiro, who better than him to lead us through the city?"

That isn't enough to calm my spirit, but well... I've been through worse...

We took the bus towards Rio last monday. Mozart seemed happy with it, he was going to have a place to stretch his legs... maybe not more that he already did in our last hotel, but all passengers were happy to carress him. He was really delighted, until a breathless Hugo scared him with his pink hair. He was carrying a backpack and a pair of bags which seemed very heavy.

"_Esperadme!_ I'll go with you two!"

"Hugo! What are you doing here?"

I didn't agree with the idea of Hugo coming with us, but the bus wasn't going to wait. Hugo neither, and in a blink of an eye he already put all his baggage in the bus's trunk. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realised that he was coming with us, we liked it or not...

At least, he had an excuse. It seems his father became ill last weekend, and someone had to care of him, since he's widower... and he lives in a dangerous neighborhood, a _"favela"_ (as he called it) named 'Ataulfo Alves'. When she saw his concern, Alicia supported his decision without hesitation. After all, it doesn't care how many weapons his dad could own to protect himself: he was a helpless elderly.

"In the _'favela'_ there aren't 'good guys' or 'bad guys', there are just people trying to survive. It's something unfair, how the houses of the richest people of the country can stand in front of the misery and the poverty, and nobody does anything to change this situation... Brasil is beautiful, but so full of violence... It hurts my heart, how our beloved 'Cristo Redentor' has to see so many innocent blood falling every day..."

When he said that phrase, I felt a strange shudder, something as if a feeling of "I'll be the one who will stop it" was implied behind those words. How died his mother is something that will remain untold, but something inside me believes that woman didn't have a peaceful death... The serious expression of my dear friend confirmed me I wasn't the only one who caught that implied sense. If he couldn't look so wimpy, I think this guy would have the potential to become a supervillain...

But Wayne's smart suggestion surprised me.

"Hugo, you seem too tired. What if you take a nap? We'll wake you up once we arrive there."

A sweet smile enlightened his face, and after a quick 'Thank you' he was all curled up on his seat, sleeping as a baby. And he's a heavy sleeper: He has been sleeping for eight hours, and nothing indicates any sign of wake up soon. That gave us enough time to talk about him, and prepare all the details of our concert. This time, the Theatro Municipal is the place chosen for our next concert, the next Friday. We'll have plenty of time to explore the City until that day... but, after Hugo's story, maybe we shouldn't leave the hotel. Well... I shouldn't leave it, but Wayne can. And watching his expression, I know he's planning to escort him to the house of his father. No need to worry about that: the weapons able to harm him don't exist yet, and his body is his best shield.

He can tease me with his jokes about my bad morning hair, and I'll attack him with my best sarcasm about muscles and steroids. He can surprise me with unexpected photos, and I'll pout during a few minutes, keeping inside my laugh. Sometimes, even we allow ourselves to play some songs for free, and our seats become an improvised stage, with the cheers of the passengers as our background music. Right now, all I want is his smile, and the sound of his laugh, filling all my heart, to keep it forever in my soul, because this life won't last forever.

Maybe it's a childish dream... but I can dream, right?

I'm still human.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

The sun is rising in the horizon.

A series of shacks are welcoming us after a day and a half on the road. Their roofs are made of poor materials, such as old plastics or parts of corrugated galvanished iron, and another things about I'm not sure what they are. But what truly startles me isn't the poverty of the neighborhood, but the people... I see women wearing such a light clothing, that it breaks my heart to think they're selling their bodies for a few coins. I see guys running along the street covered in mud, with guns hanging from their belts. And I see some children...; they're so thin, it seems they have not eaten anything decent in weeks...

"Bernard... Bernard, wake up...", I shake a bit his shoulder to wake him up, feeling my voice weaker than usual. He was snuggling against my arm, almost hugging it as if it was a plushie (when will he realize what he does when he sleeps?); but he needn't more than a few minutes to be awake. And very soon, his eyes are wide with shock. They're filled with the same horror as my own.

"These people...", he begins, but his throat shut down his words.

"I know... it's terrible..."

The feeling is mutual. How not to feel moved by such a sad stead? I'm wondering how Hugo's father can live in a city like this... Maybe, because, despite all the violence, it still feels like home. It's an emotion that many citizens of Metro City share with him, now I think about it. Why did they prefer to stay in our city, having to endure my rivalry against my blue friend for 20 years? It's the same principle. It was their home. It's a shame that Megamind (and later, Tighten) forced the citizens to brook a life like that, without any safety... No one should have to live in such conditions...

But now... now I have something to compensate them: my music. And if we believe in the power of the music, miracles happen, as in the movie _"The miracle of Candeal"_. Not in vain, one of the reasons why I chose music as my way of expression was this movie. It had a powerful message, which inspired me: one single person can change the world without super-powers or a high technology, because, sometimes, the simplest things of the life are those that are most able to reach people's hearts. And something so pure as music was enough to change the lifestyle of one of these favelas...

Maybe...

"Bernard... what if we save the world?", my suggestion comes surrounded by an unconcealed sly tone.

"WHAT? Save the world? You...", his startled expression doesn't surprise me. I'll have to make it clearer, since he didn't get the hint.

"Not with my powers, baby sparrow. I was thinking in something more... different."

He sighs in relief, before give me a suspicious look. I know the meaning of that gaze, it's his expression of "Go on".

"Ok, Mr. Mystery Man. What's on your mind?"

"Come here...", some quick whispers on his ear are enough to explain my plan. "We don't need my special abilities to help them. They need money to build better houses and get some stability. We won a lot of money in our previous concerts, so... what if we donate part of our benefits to any charity organization? Like Unicef, or the Red Cross, or..."

At the beginning, he seemed unsure of my proposition, but his features are softening now. Only for the pleasure of enjoy his smirk this idea is worth it... but if it works, many people will benefit of it.

"So you have a heart under all those muscles, don't you?", his delicious sarcasm strikes again, while he punches friendly my arm.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard, especially for former supers.", I answer, with a conceited grimace, before snort out loud. "It will be awesome! I can't wait to see the faces they'll put when they receive the donation!"

He nods with a shy smile, and his eyes are stopping on a invisible point across the window. And he murmured something I couldn't understand. It seemed important... maybe it was my imagination, but I believe he said something like 'love you'.

"Sorry, I didn't understand what were you saying... can you repeat it, please?

When he shakes his head that way, I know he won't say it, and no one will be able to change his mind. At least he's perking up, offering me that small confident smile... such a rare smile, that I'll swear that no one (except Mozart and me) had the privilege of see it before. But I come back to reality, just in time to hear his opinion.

"I believe we should make our donation to the Red Cross. These guys take their job very seriously... in her youth, my mother was a volunteer, and she always was speaking about how the Red Cross changed her point of view of the people, almost all her life... Maybe I should follows her steps..."

This is the first time he talks about her mother! I'm ready to drop a few questions about this subject, when the bell announces a new bus stop.

_"Ataulfo Alves! Ataulfo Alves! Nós já estamos en Ataulfo Alves!"_, the bus driver seems an alive Portuguese advertising space, while he keeps talking on the speakers .

"Hey, wasn't this one...?", asks Bernard, looking at the sleepy bunny-teethed boy.

"Yes, it's Hugo's bus stop, his dad lives here! Hurry, wake him up!"

It's almost scary how we're able to finish each other's phrases. Our bond became stronger after our first kiss, it grew a lot last week... and I believe this could become something bigger than I've ever felt, but... the shadows of my heart don't let me overcome the past so easily. I hurted her... what if in the end, Bernard suffers the same destiny? Gradually, I overcame my first loss. But, if the history repeats itself, I wouldn't stand it. I couldn't bear another loss...

These are my thoughts, while I see Bernard waking him up. Hugo seems a little woozy, and an exchange of glances is enough to agree us: rapidly we get him out of the bus, along with all our baggage, and the payment it's on me. Everything in less of than three minutes. All is so quick, that I need a few seconds to asume that we reached our new destination. When the realization comes, a sudden joy captures my heart.

We're here. We finally arrived. We're in Río de Janeiro, the home of the samba, the touristic heart of South America... Brasil.

"We did it! We did it! HEELLOOO, BRAZIL!"

Some unimpressed faces of the citizens doesn't discourage me. Unfortunately, Bernard takes me down to earth with his dry catty comments, before I could start to float of happiness (literally).

"If you're done already of embarrasing us... we're still far from our hotel, Mr. Happy Tourist."

"You're a little insidious person full of sarcasm, you know?", I was saving this comment for a better moment, but bah...

"Yes, and I'm perfect like that.", he frowns, knowing that his statement isn't true.

"No one is perfect.", that's a fact that my mother made the effort to teach me. "Even me or my family are far from perfect."

When I think on it, images of my father come to my mind. He was always hidden behind his newspaper, or too busy with the family business. "_I can't play now, Wayne_". "_Later, son, later_". He never had time to play with me...

"Well, let's see the list in your case: perfect hair, perfect muscles, perfect body, super-powers, blue eyes...", he always know what to say to keep my self-esteem very high, even unwittingly.

"And the music, don't forget the music!"

"Well, your music is nice...", he rolls his eyes, joins his hands, giving me an almost playfull gaze. You're expecting one of my overreactions, eh, Bernard? Well, I'm not that predictable!

"Yes, it's nice... but with your help, it became **perfect**!"

A-HA! He's blushing! I've caught him off guard! Compliments are his weakness.

"Darn... you're learning too fast how to kill my sense of humor..."

"I'm just learning from the best.", my victorious smirk soon overwhelms him.

"ARG! Just shut up!"

Ah, these exchanges are great. They keep my brain awake and ready for some fun... and I like to see him blushing that way. It's really adorable.

"Guys, where AAAAAAHHH-are we?", Hugo babbles, half-yawning at same time, without dare to open his eyes.

"Wake already, Sleeping Beauty.", Bernard lets him drop to the ground, and he wakes up completely. "You're really like a bear: you actually don't sleep, you hibernate!"

"Sorry, I'm not accustomed to long journeys, I prefer to fl- err, walk.", while he gets up, he seems a little nervous. "So... Ataulfo Alves. So long without visit this place. Lo echaba de menos."

The glances of the people don't seem very friendly... I was right, it will be better if we go Hugo to his father's house. My only regret is that Bernard has to join us against his will... I wouldn't like to endanger his life...

Oh, well. Maybe I won't live more than ten years, but I'll live all my time eagerly.

* * *

(Lady Doppler's POV)

Wayne and company left the bus, while Alicia and I continue the line to the center of the city. I'm wondering why they chose such an ugly place to off the bus...

"I never expected that Jive Turkey would be able to approach our enemy that way. It's a good surprise, to see you two are improving on the villainous way."

"I knew it! I knew you would be able to appreciate his bravery! Not as Lady Doppler... Thank you, Hot Flash, master!"

I let out an exasperated sigh after the mention of my name. Carrie's voice seems pleased. On the screen of Alicia's comunicator, I see that her wrinkled face didn't change so much the last months. Oh, maybe yes: she has a little more of make-up. Her hair also looks a little brighter, that means that she had a good day, or night...

"What is the first rule, Rockatoo?", she scolds the rookie with a kind voice. Some manners never change... she used to scold me the same way when she was my teacher, and I her student. That was a long time ago.

I shouldn't remember these things... but when it comes about Wayne, I can't help but remember those years, when I was reborn as a villainess...

"Oh, right! _'A true villain.'_.. errr..."

That's just great. If she doesn't remember the basic rules, why is she still part of our evil club? She should be fired, like, I don't know, right now? Because we need competent people, not a couple of plumed dorks...

"Ehhmm... _'A true villain never says 'thank you' to anyone, for anything'_.", she finally bursts out. "Is that correct?"

"That's right, little fresher. Revise your notes, though. A trully evil villain can't forget the rules, OK?"

"Alright, I'll do it. Do you want to talk with Lady Doppler? She's here, next to me..."

"Good, I want to see her. Doopy, are you there?"

It's me, or Carrie's good mood is more than suspicious? Because I believe that I had seen it, just a second ago: THE FACE. Not her ordinary face of "I-hate-the-world", no. It's the face that you put after a good, wild night. I'm sure, I had seen it, though briefly, I know it was that face. But who, on his right mind, would share his body with her? Not James, that's for sure. Steve is young and has a huge libido... but his heart wouldn't stand the pressure, and his health isn't the best. And Peter... NO, definitely NO. What about Tighten, the 'new boss'? Who knows. He seems dumb enough for it, but at same time he's so creepy...

"Hello, _Carrie_..."

"Please, Doopy, not my real name! It's too... normal for my taste!"

"Well, I hate that nickname you use for me, too. It sounds like the name of a dog!"

"You whiny little fox, you. Well, Rockatoo probably already made you aware of the changes we're doing in our plan..."

Oh yes, she did. Of course she did. But I wanna hear her truth, now.

"Yes. What's happening with Psycho Delic's plan? I thought we all agreed about it..."

"Exactly, my dear. We were. But you know... it's coming that time of the year, you know... and without you here to keep him on his toes, Del is losing his mind."

I know, she's talking about our sort-of anniversary as villains. But it has a lot of deep meanings for the three of us: for James, for Carrie, for me... The end of our normal lifes and the beginning of a new ones. And, like a real birth, our beginnings were filled with cries of pain and suffering, in the darkest night of our lifes...

"Aww, again? Can't he just learn to calm himself down?"

"It seems not. Right now he's stuck in a new project, working in his lab. Someone has to take care of our babies, and I won't..."

"_I HEARD YOU._", Steve's angry voice was heard, but sounded distant. Maybe he was in the toilet.

"As I was saying...", Carrie prefers to ignore him. "I won't replace Del's original plan, I'm improving it. Why do we have to wait for Music Man's return to Metro City, when we can kill him abroad?"

I'm feeling the urge to facepalm after such display of hypocrisy, but this isn't the best moment for it.

"Really... I thought you understood our feelings, Carrie. We're talking about Wayne Scott, the man who ruined our lifes. And you want to kill him? Hello? Kill him? Heck, that's the dream of any villain, but in our case... That's too merciful! All that James and I want is see him suffer, paying for all the years we had to spend in the darkness! If he dies, all the plan we're been working since twenty years ago would be ruined! Can't you see it?"

She remains silent fow a few minutes, before vocalize her answer. "You have a point... but I'm sick of this waiting. I'm not young, Beth. And I need to fulfill my revenge."

"Neither I am, Carrie..."

"But you still look so young! Your face, your body! You didn't change at all, in all these years! How did you...?"

No, Carrie, I won't answer that question. It's our secret, right, James? No one will know it, and less Hot Flash. She's such a gossip woman.

"Sorry, Hot Flash. I'll come back in less of two months. End of our conversation."

"Wait, Be-!"

_Click._


	17. The Voice

More about the past of the Doom Syndicate! Megamind finds some interesting details in Roxanne's old files...

* * *

Chapter 17: The Voice

(Wayne's POV)

All started with a bang.

When we were about to enter in Hugo's father's house, we heard the voice of the old man, groaning something. A gun shot followed his voice just a second later. The elderly released a terrified screech, while the bullet broke the glass of one of the windows.

"_¡PAPÁ!_", Hugo almost threw himself into the house, but I stopped him grabbing his collar.

"_Espera, Hugo, ¡no es un lugar seguro!_", I shouldn't have to say this, he could see it with his own eyes...

"_¡No me importa! ¡Es mi padre!_"

I'd like to love my father the same way, but for me is too late. My father is already dead... and if we don't do anything, his father could die too. But if Hugo dies, any plan would be useless.

A colf glare was enough to stop him. Despite his eager to help his father, his knees were shaking too much. He couldn't lie to me: his fear was eating him alive. Not like Bernard: his gaze was serious, looking deeply the situation through my eyes. Clearly, we had to intervene, but how? On the one hand, we could call the police and let them fix the problem, but the waiting could endanger even more his life. Moreover, I could break into the house, attack the raiders and save his father, but this means leave Bernard and Hugo outside, unprotected...

"Go on, Wayne.", Bernard's voice interrupted my thoughts."You're the only one who can handle this."

"I know... but what about you two?"

"We'll be fine. If someone dares to attack us, he'll eat a snack made with my fists!"

Please, could be this guy be more awesome? I mean, he hadn't got any power, but he wasn't scared or worried. There should be more people like Bernard in the world...

"Wait a moment, I'm not done yet!", Hugo was pouting like a kid, "I'll go with you, no matter what happens!"

"Hugo, NO. You're going to wait here with Bernard, and you'll do it, understand?" He finally nodded, grudgingly. He wasn't that stubborn, fortunately...

"Be careful, I'll come back soon."

With these last words, I entered through the back door, following Hugo's signals. There was a horrible stench all over the house... like blood? But it wasn't only blood, it's something more, like...

UGH. A dead dog... it seems he died some hours ago.

Another strange sound drew my attention. It sounded like a slap, a hard one, and it was coming from that dining room.

Time to peek... I could see Hugo's father, he was tied to a chair; and there were two goons with him. The thinner seemed the boss. The another one seemed his gorilla. Not a problem... I was more worried for the elderly, he had a small trickle of blood running down his lip. For some reason, his face looked familiar... but why? Where did I see him before?

There was no time for questions. The boss was going to slap him again.

_"Pela última vez, João! Onde está o pacote da droga? Diga a verdade!_"

_"Mmm..._ *cough, cough*_... Eu disse a verdade ... Um pequeno grupo de adolescentes da favela da Rocinha roubaram ... Eu estou doente e eu não podia fazer nada..._"

_Jòao?_

One moment... I heard that name before...

Wait! Now I remember! He was Jive Turkey, from the Evil International League! How not to remember this man! He was the drugs tradesman, one of the founders of the Doom Syndicate, before Psycho Delic took control of the group. He escaped from the jail seventeen years ago, or maybe more, not sure, and he was in unknown whereabouts... until today. It seems years don't go in vain... where long ago I saw a mature man dressed with a blue bird suit and a huge plumed collar, ready to scare the city with his terrible voice; now I was watching a weak, trembling old father. Even his voice had changed: now it was just a shaky whisper, a shadow of all it was in better days. In that moment, I wondered if Hugo knew that his father was a supervillain... Judging by his previous reaction, I guessed not, and I wasn't going to change that. Who was I to break his innocence, after all?

He was begging for his life...

How ironic, a former superhero, ready to rescue a former villain. Could this life give me more surprises?

Apparently, the worst of the surprises was still waiting for me...

* * *

(Bernar'd POV)

It would be hard to describe all what happened once I was alone with Hugo. One moment, he was just sitting next to me in the back of the house, and a few seconds later, I felt the touch of a needle on my right arm, and my body incredibly heavy, while the black claws clutched my arm.

"UGH! What the..."

It was him, but... different. Not that scared boy anymore. His eyes turned gold, while he put his glasses, a new ones that I've never seen before. They had black stars, and a fancy golden ornament for the nose, very similar to the beak of a bird.

"HUGO! What are you...?"

That needle was something like a syringue, filled with a strange paralyzing substance. I couldn't believe his betrayal. How could he do this?

"Not 'Hugo' anymore... I'm Jive Turkey,_ The Second_! And in order to destroy Metro Man, you have to disappear from his life first. I'm truly sorry, Mr. Jones..."

How could he discover Wayne's former secret identity? Was he going to kidnap me, or even worse, kill me? Why someone like him would want to kill Wayne? If Hugo was a villain... Maybe... Was he a member of the Doom Syndicate? I had too many questions to ask, but my throat was dry, while I was falling to the ground.

I couldn't ask for help... I couldn't do anything. The last thing I could hear was a terribly cry coming from his mouth, similar to the squeal of a turkey, and a colourful rain of shattered glass shone around us.

* * *

(Roxanne's POV)

"FINALLY! Is this your old research, Roxanne?"

When I hear his triumphant shriek, I leave all the boxes I was checking in, to run next to him. He has in his hands a red folder, with my signature in one of the corners.

"Yes, that's it! Good job!"

Find my old report wasn't so easy as I expected at the beginning. It was lost in my apartment, inside one of my dusty boxes, full of memories of my teen years. But nothing can stop the Mega-Ritchi team! Though I must admit, Megs had a great idea when he suggested call some of his brainbots to help us... Now these kind of robo-puppies are all "bowg-bowg-bowg" around us, they seem very happy with the success of their Daddy.

"You all made a great job, Daddy is really proud of all of you.", Megamind pets their heads with affection. "We'll play with the wrench later in the lair. Now you can go back to your current routines. And don't forget to check Minion every hour!"

With their sweet "bowg-bowg" as goodbye, the brainbots leave my flat across the kitchen's window, while Megamind gives me the folder. I feel as if I'm having a treasure in my hands. If someone told me a year ago that my boyfriend was going to be my blue beau, and the Doom Syndicate was going to return to their evil schemes, I'd laugh on its face. But so many things changed... It's something true, the Evil never dies. Two months later after Megamind's rise as new hero of Metro City (casually, coinciding with the start of the Music Man's Tour... perhaps it wasn't a coincidence...), the Doom Syndicate was reborn from their ashes. Maybe they knew that Wayne couldn't die that way... or they're actually more intelligent than the average citizen of this city, and they guessed the same conclusion (I'm still wondering why anyone didn't dare to suggest that Metro Man's skeleton was fake, yet).

"Roxanne?"

"Oh, right. Sorrry... I was lost in deep thoughts."

"See? I told you, it's really easy to forget the world when you're too much focused on something..."

"Yeah, yeah, right. I'm not going to talk about that week, when you were upgrading the Spider-Bot. Let's focus in this document, shall we?"

"But the Spider-bot...! Well, you have a point.", he stops, knowing I'm right. " Alright. You know about this, so..."

He seems a little hesitant. Even in his 'hero time', he has that unsure tone when we're together... it's really sweet.

When I open the folder, some photos fall to the ground, as autumm leafs. Megs picks one, with a surprised look on his green orbs. I recognize it instantly: it was the last photo I did with my best friends, before they left the city.

"Here you are... on high school. You were so beautiful, with the long hair..."

"Should I go back to that hairstyle then?"

I like to tease him sometimes...

"Oh, no! Your short hair is very pretty too!", he's quick to answer, his cheeks are going purple again. "And now I see... I don't remember these girls..."

I nod tenderly, taking the picture from his hands, and pressing it against my chest. "These girls... they don't live in Metro City anymore. This one, to my left, is Sam Sparks. She left our city to study Meteorology..."

"She looks like a cute nerd, with those glasses."

"As far I'm concerned, I always believed that the glasses always made her adorable. But she had such a low self-esteem, that she preferred to resign to her true self..."

"That's... horrible! What happened to her?"

"Thank God, she had luck. She got married the love of her life last year, in a town known as 'Swallow Falls'. Her husband is a crazy scientist... just like you.", I can't help, but smile at the thought.

"Wait... you're talking about that Lockwood guy? The one who created a food machine, and almost destryed the world with it?"

"Yes, that one!"

"Ugh... I never liked his style... well, who's the other girl of the photo? The blonde one, who's hugging you?"

As soon as it came, my smile faded. How many times I caressed softly her portrait, praying to see her again... She was one of my best friends, along with Sam, and she was also a Meteorology lover. Her beauty was so big as her popularity (that was won due to her position as leader of the cheerleading squad, and being the daughter of the second richest family of Metro City also helped), but she preferred to hang out with us. A rich girl, with a kind heart.

In a way, I idolized her.

"Her name was Elisabeth... she dissapeared in the night of her sixteenth birthday. No one knows what happened to Beth after her party. Her family left Metro City to find her... Actually, there are many rumors about this story. Some people believes that Beth was murdered that night, but there isn't a corpse. And without the corpus delicti, she can be alive, or not. There are also some rumors about her family... for example, that she had a secret twin sister, or their grandmother was a mutant... but that sounds too far-fetched to me."

Megamind nods, with a sad expression. He's feeling sad for me... It's so easy to read his emotions! When he says that he wants to protect me, he always says it with his heart on his hands. Sometimes I believe that, if he could, he would protect me from all the sad things I had in my life. And that means a lot to me...

"I'm sorry.", he whispers feebly, "For your friend, I mean. She seemed a good person."

"She was... she really was.", I give him a reassuring smile, and my hands take three photos from the folder, attached by a yellow clip. "And look at these three. They also dissapeared in the same year."

"That's a pretty curious coincidence, don't you think?"

"Coincidences doesn't exist. The fact that two of these persons vanished the same night as Beth, made me think that, in a way or another, they're related to Beth's disappearance. Look closer, perhaps you'll recognize them..."

When I believed that his eyes couldn't get wider, his eyes are widening even more. He grabs the photo with such violence, that he almost rips it out.

"NO WAY! This woman, I remember her! She was my Science teacher on High School! And this guy... he was her favorite student, he was..."

"The second most brilliant mind of Metro High, always forced to adopt a second fiddle, since your work left all our teachers speechless. This guy was always too angry with everyone, I've never seen him hanging out with friends. He had an antisocial personality... Maybe because his father was alcoholic, and he hit his son too frequently..." Watching the question on Megamind's eyes, I hurry to complete my explanation. "It seems that her mother had a terrible disease when she gave birth. It was her, or the baby. Her husband wanted to save her, but she rejected that idea, and saved her son. Unfortunately, she didn't survive..."

"That's... quite sad, actually..."

"I know, I really can't imagine a life like that."

Those glassy eyes of him are breaking my heart. It's just beautiful, how he can feel pity even towards possible enemies. After give him a quick hug, I lean on him, feeling the warm of his body. Such a comfortable feel, but it's time to go back to reality.

"And now, look this photo, do you recognize him?"

"I've seen this guy before... but, where? Something in his face is familiar..."

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

Just when I was about to attack the aggressors, a sudden caw blew up all the windows of the house. The sound wave had been so strong, that it managed to throw me down to the ground.

"What the-"

My heroic senses warned me in time: when I looked back to the dining room, Jòao severed his bonds, released his black claws, and smote very badly his assailants. All happened faster than I expected... I didn't know this guy had super-speed... and now, he's staring at me, with his typical peaceful expression, so full of himself. For a second, my throat is utterly dry. What the heck just happened? Just a minute ago, he was a vulnerable elderly, and now...

"Oh, my son, you look so confused.", he purred, joining his fingertips, as he approached me. "Actually, you've fallen right into my trap."

Under other circunstances, that phrase would make me laugh out loud, but not today. Now, everything makes sense. Hugo lied to us. All they wanted was...

"**BERNARD!**"

But Jive Turkey didn't gave me a chance. He opened his mouth, releasing a powerful cry toward the ceiling, that shook the earth beneath my feet. Being so close to me, his shout almost wrecked my ears, and soon all the house was collapsing. I couldn't leave there the two victims of Jive Turkey's claws, even in a hurry like that. But I could hear his sardonic laugh, filled with pure venom.

"See you in Barcelona, Metro Loser! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The house was crumbling down, while I could flew away with the two goons under my arms. I tried to find Bernard and Hugo with my super sight, but where it was the back of Jôao's home I just could see our baggage, and a scared Mozart inside his cage. They were missing...

Or not.

There was an helicopter, drawing away in the distance. Jôao and his son (who was carrying Bernard) were climbing by the rope ladder. Bernard seemed unconscious... At least he won't suffer a trauma...

"Bernard..."

Barcelona was the next destination of our concert. But, without him...

_'I have eyes/ that can see/ right away through leeeeeeaaaaddd/...'_

And, to finish a perfect day, another text message from mom. Just a reminder that I have to keep singing, despite all what happened. It seems there are already some fans waiting for us, when there is still a day for the concert in this city...

I really would like to renounce to all the tour right now. What's the point to sing, if I can't share it with Bernard? I can't sing without him! I really can't, because... when we're sharing the stage, the chemicals react, as that old song would say. When I see his smile, I... It's an emotion deeper than I thought, almost indescribable. I really don't know when I started to feel this way towards him, but his smile, his small hands, his grumpy tenderness... all about him makes me feel special, very special. It isn't the same feeling that you could get when you're loved by huge crowds, no. It's different. When others watched Metro Man, and more recently, Music Man, he saw Wayne Scott. The man. The alien. The young boy who only wanted to be 'normal', and couldn't. He saw the real me, and he wasn't afraid, angry, or jealous.

He offered me more than a deep friendship.

It was _love_... Love in its purest form. Why I couldn't see it before?

He was really excited with this concert, I could see it on his eyes. Especially, when I suggested the idea of the donation, he seemed particularly thrilled. I really would like to help those poor people... but I want to save Bernard, too...

What can I do?

_What should I do?_


	18. Choices

More about the DS! We finally see something about Tighten! And for Wayne and Bernard, it's time to take decisions...

The lyrics are from the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.

* * *

Chapter 18: Choices

(Psycho Delic's POV)

Noted with a black star and her photo, there are a special date for me in the calendar. Better Beth should be here by this date, or she'll have problems...

A sudden fuss interrupts my thoughts, blowing up my calendar in the process. What was that, a bomb? If it was, Destruction Worker is going to listen to me... That thing could have hit me! Wait... Another double hole in the walls of my lab? This has Tighten's signature. He did it again...

And here's our super-powered moron, with that typical sheepish smile, laying under the bricks.

"Sorry, _Psychoman_! Hot Flash and I are training, did we interrupt something?"

Don't glare at him-don't glare at him-don't glare at him... I must focus my anger in the second part of this equation...

Must. Focus. NOW.

"HOT FLASH!"

She appears behind the hole, with an annoyed expression. It seems that his villain training isn't going as perfect as Carrie expected. I already saw it coming: if he was defeated by Megamind, anyone can defeat him. Megamind never was a true villain, since he never killed anyone on purpose, just in accidents related with his backfired plans. Those deaths don't count... To be a true villain, you have to kill someone on purpose, and Hal made a good job when he almost destroyed all the whole city. But there aren't the powers what make the villain...

"Boss, you did it wrong. The laser beams were supposed to hit the dummy, not the wall... And true villains never are sorry...", she comments in a low tone, rolling her eyes, until she notices me, holding the remains of my calendar. "We should leave Psycho Delic alone, don't you think?"

"As always, you're right, Hot Flash. Psychoman, don't forget to fix the wall for tomorrow, OK?"

Of all the nicknames I've received in my life, '_Psychoman_' is the dumbest. To make it worse, he treats me as a servant. I could stand that, but my lab... what is this, a playground? She of all people should know that my lab has a a sign of "DO NOT ENTER" for a reason.

"As you wish, Boss...", I answer, trying to keep my anger inside. But he isn't done yet.

He picked Beth's photo of the ground. His unconscious rape face speaks volumes about all he's thinking.

I don't like it at all...

"What a hot chick! Who's this pretty blonde?"

Before I could answer, Carrie comes forward, with a devious smirk for me. "She's Lady Doppler. Her powers include flight and weather control, and if you don't take her seriously, she'll throw a lightning down your ass."

"Whoa.", he seems amused. "She's cool. Is she single? Maybe I'll ask her..."

"**SHE'S TAKEN!**", I pull the photo of his hands, while I spit that phrase with an angry snarl, instantly regretting it. What have I done. This shouldn't bother me, but it bothers me anyway! And the worst, I don't have anything to support my statement...

"Oh, really?", I can sense a snide feeling under his tone, "Is she your girlfriend, Psychoman?"

"She dumped him 19 times, if I don't remember it bad." As always, Carrie is happy of share her knowledge with the world. How I hate that smirk right now. "_Always the same date_, the..."

"ENOUGH, _Carrie_.", I hiss as reply, making her shut up with my hand over her mouth, and I face him, trying to keep my cool. "No, she isn't my girlfriend..."

This could count as a white lie, or not. He doesn't need to know our secret, right, Beth? No... of course no. Nobody would understand the bond we share...

"Alright! That's all I wanted to know! But don't worry, there are no woman better than my Roxaroo...", after these words, he goes back to his training room. "And now, How Flash, what if if we practice...?"

His voice vanishes soon, following the tiny steps of Carrie. She always seems to walk on her tip-toes... A weird habit, for a weird woman. How can she bear him? Her expectations about his future as villain are that high? Since his very first villain performance, when he kidnapped the reporter who he used to work with, I knew that his villain career was going to be like a firework: very shiny, but too short to be remembered. Maybe the others believe that he's the solution to our problems, but after these months of training, I know that he isn't going to be a real menace. We can't rely on him, or his powers... And more when the same Carrie admitted that his powers aren't as strong as the first time that Megamind infused him with Metro Man's power.

Fortunately, I have a plan B. None of the members of the group knows about it yet (except Destruction Worker... but his brain is so tiny, that he really doesn't count). All is need is here: Megamind's B.I.N.K.E.Y., with an inexhaustible source of power and a excellent sample of his DNA, and the D.R.R.D., ready for the havoc. But it wouldn't be really fun if I use them according to his 'normal' settings. Actually, I have in mind something more alluring, something definitely... cruel.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

I'm still wondering if I chose the correct decision, but there is no time for doubts. I can hear the cheers of the fans behind the curtain. They want to hear Music Man & Friends's songs, but... today, they'll listen Wayne. The real me.

For tonight, there won't be dashing floodlights or a spectacular staging. Just a lonely alien under the moon, with an acoustic guitar, a cell phone around his neck, a mirror and a razor.

Do I have regrets about my decision? Of course. It was so hard to decide... but, in the end, I could see the truth, clear as the sky.

I spent my time in a small hotel of Rio de Janeiro, avoiding sassy reporters and exalted fans. All they wanted to know what happened to Bernard, but I couldn't answer. Locked in a dark room, with lowered blinds and curtains, six hours passed, slowly...

In better days, Megamind used to call me, to let me know about every new kidnapping. It was an easy routine, and we both enjoyed our childhood fights, leveled up to epic battles of Good vs Evil. I wasn't really worried for Roxy, I knew Megamind never would harm her. But the Doom Syndicate is a very different story. If they kidnap someone, they'll enjoy to see blood on their hands. But, thank God, they still have rules, not many, but enough to ensure an exchange and make some previous calls. That detail depends of the leader of each mission: Psycho Delic, for example, NEVER called me, and I had to rely in my super-hearing to rescue his victims. Hot Flash phoned me when she was in good mood (in other words, rarely). They were bad, indeed, but Jive Turkey loved to drive me crazy with his routine: he always called me, seven hours after the kidnapping, with terrible accuracy. He named this period 'the voiceless time', and its only purpose was to induce anxiety and fear, not only in the hearts of the pawn's family, also in my mind... He's the kind of wicked villain who enjoys listening the apprehension in your breath, and the words sticked on your throat. A true monster, if I didn't follow his rules. A bad experience taught me that fact: he almost killed his hostage, the first time I broke into his lair (a dovecote attached to a zeppelin). That time, I flew to the rescue too early, and that poor underdog nearly paid the price with his life...

That's the reason why I'm forced to respect 'the voiceless time'. Seven hours, seven damned hours to receive his call, determine the place of exchange, and I'll fly to Spain in less than three minutes. Later I'll think a way to crash their party... I already know that Jive Turkey will crash this one with his call, but this doesn't bother me. Actually, it will be quite helpful for all I'm going to do.

Those six hours in the hotel were terrible, but actually they helped me to take this decision. They were hours of silence, only interrupted by Mozart. He mewed sadly, begging for the caresses that Bernard often gave him, but all I could do without hurt him, was rub carefully his ears. But my spirit was focused in other things: the photos of our journey. One, the three of us, in the beginning of the tour, in that luau of Honolulu. Two, a photo that I took of Bernard with my candid camera, when he was rehearsing for the Brisbarne's concert. Three, Mozart bitting my hair, in one of our mornings in Buenos Aires, and Bernard trying in vain to shoo him. Four, we three, sleeping together on the train to China (I wonder who took that one. Maybe a fan with stalker tendencies?). Five, a photo of our concert, taken by one of our Japanese fans, when I was finishing the song _"I have eyes"_, with an adorable line in the back: "Best Yaoi Of The World". Some weeks ago, I was a little vexed with this idea, but... if our relationship keeps growing, it could become more... intimate, and I wouldn't mind at all. But I'm afraid of a possible rejection, if I'm brave enough to ask him out. After all, I'm an alien male who could crush him with a hug..., and I doubt that he could like men... He always could reject me, and more after the decision I made for tonight.

_"Your job is always keep happy the fandom, no matter what happens, right?"_

He said once those words because he was angry... he never meant them, right? I chose this option, because I believe that's what he would do in my place. I'm not going to do this for the fans (they'll hate me anyway after this night, but I don't care), neither my blue buddy. I simply need to do this... And then, I'll be free to look after you, Bernard...

Once I decide something, it's hard to change my mind. But this time, while I was creating the last videolog for our website, my heart was filled with sadness and regret. It broke my heart into pieces to see the solitary camcorder, lying in my bed, without his bored expression behind it. But it was more painful to speak to the camera, when all the room was submersed in the silence.

"Hello, my dear fans. I have some pretty bad news. First... I have to move the concert of tomorrow for tonight, and it won't be too long... I can't explain you the reasons of this last minute change, but try to understand. Bernard and I need to fix some problems... until that day, our tour will be canceled, and our requests thread closed, until further notice. Once we could... fix our issues, we'll be back with new songs, and our tour will continue! To end this videolog, I wanna announce that all the money we raise will go to charities that work every day in Brasil, especially UNICEF and the Red Cross. If you didn't buy your ticket yet, you're still at time. Don't do it for me. Do it for the children, because they're the future... See you tonight."

And here I am, standing in front of the crowd. I left all our baggage in the dressing room.

There are people from different social classes have come together to see me. Wealth and poverty, mixed together in a dysfunctional picture.

I knew this day would come, eventually. But I never expected to reveal my secret so soon...

Goodbye, my dreams.

Time to shave my beard.

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

I'm lying in a white space, surrounded by a sea of photos. The light is so strong, that blinded me for a few seconds. Where are my glasses? Everything feels so cold in this place... I just have to stretch my arm to find them. Now I can see... that light comes from a little window in the ceiling. Out there I can see the sky, blue, and peaceful, with little clouds.

Why do I have this headache? If only I could remember why I'm in this place... wait, I can't remember ANYTHING! Who am I? How old am I? I'm so puzzled...

Maybe these photos can help me to remember. All photos share something in common: the same people. I can see in them a tall, muscled man with a hairy beard and a beaming grin, a white Persian cat, and a young boy with brown hair and round glasses... that's me. These images hide a special warmth... Here's one: Mr. Beard, playing his guitar, all relaxed, eyes closed. Another one: he's leaning toward me (and raising two of his fingers, as a victory sign), whilst I hold the camera. And this one is too... too sweet, I must admit it: it's me. I'm sleeping in a couch, and he left a fluffy blanket over me. His expression is so gentle... I never saw that face before...

"Wayne."

That name left my lips. How can I remember his name, when I'm unable to remember my own? Just watching these photos, I feel that we were very close. Almost like a couple... But if we were so good friends, why he isn't here with me? Maybe... he left me?

_"Bernard, I'm here."_

I recognize that voice at my back, it's him! It has to be him! And Bernard... so that's my name...

But when I turn to him, his appearance startled me. His chin completely shaven, his perfectly combed hair, his white superhero suit... This is the 'old' Wayne...

"You... Are you...?"

_"Yes. I'm Metro Man, the perfect superhero, the man you fell in love with... You have to choose me. Come on, you know you want it... or are you afraid of me, Bernard?"_

Afraid? Of him? Why should I be scared? Now I'm starting to remember everything... But something doesn't feel right...

_"Bernard, I'm here."_

The same voice... but he isn't moving his lips. That voice comes behind me! But who's speaking?

Oh my... This is impossible. Now I'm sure that I'm dreaming, because the man standing in front of me, with these kind blue eyes, the hairy beard and the guitar, is his 'new' self.

_"Yes, Bernard. I'm Music Man... well, no, my real name, since my real parents never gave me one, is Wayne Scott. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and sometimes I felt that my existence had no purpose... until your arrival. I'm not perfect... but with your support, everything changed..."_

He's practically begging for my affection with that sad look, but he never tries to go further. With his guitar, he plays a few musical notes, that I recognize in no time.

_"Find me here._

_Speak to me._

_I want to feel you._

_I need to hear you._

_You are the light_

_that's leading me_

_to the place_

_where I find peace... again."_

How not to remember the lyrics of _"Everything",_ one of my favourite songs of all times?

_"You are the strength_

_that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope_

_that keeps me trusting._

_You are the life_

_to my soul._

_You are my purpose._

_You are everything._

_And how can I_

_stand here with you,_

_and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this?..."_

For some reason, that part pierces my soul. It hurts... but it's such a good feeling...

Maybe this moment represents a problem that I've been trying to ignore for so long. It was pretty easy to avoid the subject, but I wasn't going to live in peace until I could find an answer: Do I love Metro Man, or Wayne Scott? Because I know that my attraction, my crush for him had started in my teens. But the crush turned love when I could meet the man under the spandex... And another question: does this dream mean that Wayne loves me, in like manner that I love him? Maybe it's still too risky to think that way... And now, both men are offering me their hands.

_"Choose me."_, says Metro Man. _"You want order, safety and perfection in your life, and I can give you that."_

_"Don't leave me..."_, whispers Wayne, with a quivering voice, _"I'm still trying to find my own path... but I can't do it alone, anymore. I neep your help..."_

Metro Man, or Wayne? Wayne, or Metro Man? I shouldn't have to choose, they're the same person! Or aren't they? Wayne, Metro Man, Wayne, Metro Man, Wayne, Wayne, WAYNE!

I'm starting to feel really dizzy, time seems to go faster... but, in my heart, there is one certainty. The one I love is...

Before I could reach his hand, a giant pit opens at my feet. I can hear his desperate cry, as he tries to reach my hand, but it's too late, the darkness is engulfing me in a deadly hug...

**"AAAHHH!"**

Try to recover your breath, Bernard... relax... What a crazy dream. Two Waynes? Maybe it was more a nightmare, my dreams aren't that weird. And talking about weird things, Hugo kidnapped me... Wait, I'm tied to a chair, with a bag in my head? Wow, just that's great. Fetish fuel, anyone? Better I'll follow Miss Ritchie's example, and don't let them know about my worries. But I'll have to be careful. If Hugo belongs to the Doom Syndicate, I'll be in a serious problem...

Finally someone removes the bag. Good, because I was lacking of fresh air... and it's him. Hugo, the traitor of the day, or as he calls himself, Jive Turkey The Second. He's wearing a supervillain attire, too shiny for my taste. But he removed his mask, so I still can see his black eyes.

"Oh, you really woke up.", he comments, with a apologetic voice. "Slept well?"

"Yes, but NOT THANKS TO YOU.", I snap out in response. He's going to suffer all my sarcasm, oh yes. If I can make a child cry only with the power of my witty comments, I wonder which reaction I'll get from a turkey... He is starting to show the first signs of nervousness.

"W-Well... I'm going to call my father, and..."

"You should call a decorator first. What kind of tasteless mind decided the colors of this room? Violet mixed with white dots simply doesn't fit this age. Go back to the 80's, you punk!"

A-ha, he looks annoyed. So what? If he didn't kill me yet, that means he needs me alive. Better for me. This is going to be fun...

"Hey, that's just MEAN! How do you dare to insult me?", he protests, pointing to my chest.

"Because I can.", I keep teasing him, beaming with pride. " And now I'm noticing... you can't kill anyone, can you? You aren't a turkey... you're more a chicken! Oh Jive Chicken,_ bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk..._"

Maybe I've gone too far with this one, because he grabbed me by the collar of my jersey. His eyes are turning gold... he can't kill me, right? Right?

"I'M SO GOING TO..."

But luck seems to be by my side. Someone interrupted us, coming into the room without knock first.

_"Hugo, amor, tienes que venir, ¡algo increíble está pasando en el concierto de Music Man!"_

I can't believe it. The one who voiced these words was her. Celia's Gardel daughter, dressed with an elegant white suit, with her typical tango steps. Her eyes are widening in utter shock.

"_¿POR QUÉ NUESTRO REHÉN ESTÁ DESPIERTO?_", she bawls, eyes on fire.

_"Puedo explicarlo!"_, he's trying to calm her, judging by his hands...

But I am more focused in the brunette. I really don't know what are they saying, but now I know why I never liked her. I felt it in my bones... She's a true villainess! She never was innocent... She's... **Alicia**.


	19. Broken Strings

Sorry for the delay! This chapter has two songs: "Broken Strings", by James Morrison; and "You and me", by Lifehouse.

* * *

Chapter 19: Broken Strings

(Bernard's POV)

When I was starting to believe that I had nothing to fear of the villainistic duo, another voice joins the couple's rant. I am not sure about the meaning of his expression, but it sounds as an order. Alicia grabs one of my arms, and Hugo takes the other. Both seem worried... I guess that voice belongs to someone above them, someone with enough power to make them shake with fear... these aren't good news for me.

Hugo pushes me inside a white room, with a nice couple of windows covered by curtains, where there are a brown leather couch and a Plasma TV. Definitely this doesn't look evil at all... Maybe it is this way on purpose. Who would suspect that a small, tidy apartment like this one, would be an evil shelter? Just replace the suits, the masks and the make-up for normal civilian clothing, et voilá.The perfect disguise. Still, there is a strange feeling in the air. So this is how these villains smell like? If we exclude Megamind (who always used 'Jean Paul Gautier Pour Homme') and Mirage (with the power of her pheromones), I always believed that other villains would have a worse odor... but I was wrong. It isn't the best scent of the world, but it's ok: it's something like a lot of thatch, something normal when we're talking about birds... even human birds.

"This seems kinda neat for an Evil Lair, don't you think?", I point to Hugo, poking slightly his elbow.

"Will you ever shut up?", he whispers in response, still annoyed.

A young blonde woman is leaning against the wall, and an old man in a bird costume (about 60 years old, more or less) is staring at the TV, until he notices us. He turns it off with his remote, maybe he's hiding something, but what? With a soft smirk, he makes me take a seat at his left, next to him, while Alicia and Hugo sit on his right. That grin on his face is really scary. I've never seen before such expression of delight... and I believed that 'rape faces' didn't exist...

"Oh dear, you arrived just in time to see your hero!"

Great. Now he's talking as a rapist. Where are you, Wayne? Hurry, for the love of...!

"Em... uh... You noticed that I'm not a damisel-in-distress, right?"

"Damisels-in-distress are so overrated these days!", he comes too dangerously near to my face, that I can feel his breath. It's awful! "Since Miss Ritchi isn't available anymore, we had to search a new target...you."

"I really..."

"Don't worry, youngster! Actually, we want to to show you something... and later, we'll ask you a few questions..."

"I'm not going to..."

"Shhhhh, one moment!"

They seem really eager for something... Some minutes ago, Alicia mentioned 'Music Man'... What can be happening right now, that makes them look so excited? I'm still wondering how much time passed since Hugo injected me that narcotic... Wayne should be here by now, unless...

No. No weapon can harm him, and from all I know, he has a natural immunity to all human diseases, except the flu. Then, what is the reason why he isn't here...?

"Come on, Jive Turkey, Sir.", Alicia pats his shoulder, whilst gives me a hateful smile. "Sure Nerd-naaard doesn't want to miss the live betrayal of his best friend..."

"**Betrayal?**"

That word is one that I hoped never to hear related to him, but... once Jive Turkey (the old one... I guess he's The First) actives the remote, Wayne's face fills the screen. He's taking a seat in a little chair, in the middle of the scenario, with his guitar and his cell phone around his neck. He's carrying something in the other hand, but it's something so small, that I can't see it clearly. But there is something in his face... He looks so... defeated...

"Oh, Bernard, you look so troubled. Did you really think he would ever give up his dreams, just to save you?"

The crowd is cheering his name, but... I'm not there.

He's going to sing, without me... because I'm not there.

He isn't going to come to rescue me, right?

I can't say anything. The sole sight of him, in that place... it just breaks my heart again. I should saw this coming. Like the rest of the rich people of this planet, Wayne's only concern are his money, in other words, his fans. How could I believe that he was starting to see me as something more than his manager? He'd always been a heartbreaker, a ladiesman, a pimp... What a fool I was. I've never meant anything to him.

_"El concierto va a empezar!"_, Alicia says, with a squeal filled of joy._ "No puedo esperar a ver cómo Wayne va a usar mis pasos de baile!"_

_"Dudo que vaya a usarlos, cariño..."_, Hugo allows himself to tease a bit his master, but she doesn't seem bothered. Especially when she leans toward him.

My throat is really dry. I wouldn't be able to speak now, even if I wanted. All I want know is leave this place and be alone to die in silence... I can't bear this situation...

"Hugo, before we could enjoy the concert, what if you leave this piece of four-eyes in the dark room? You know which one. _I'm sure he'll looooove it~_."

"Of course, Dad."

I don't know where Hugo is carrying me, but I don't care anymore. If I'm going to die, fine then. Nothing is going to change this situation. I'm sorry for my dad, for Jess, for Mozart, because I won't be able to say goodbye... but it's ok... after all, there are a lot of random citizens in the world.

Only I've been a very unfortunate one.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

There's no way out to this problem, except tell the truth. And that's I'm going to do.

Be brave, Wayne. If I've been brave someday, I need that strength back...

"Good night, Rio!"

A happy cheer is their response . It makes me sad to think that they bought the tickets almost for nothing. But if this concert was going to be broadcasted by the MTV, maybe this is my last opportunity to reach all the people who cares about me at same time. I won't ask for forgiveness... not after all I've done: in the past, push my blue buddy toward his criminal career, and more recently, leave Metro City in Megamind's hands (and later, in Tighten's hands), and fake my death. I've done other horrible things in my life... but those ones are a secret, an unforgivable secret. And they'll remain that way. Now it's time to say goodbye. This is my waiver...

"I know all of you came to this theather, expecting to listen my songs... and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, because I can't keep up this charade. You deserve the truth."

And here they are. Shaving foam, a razor and a little mirror. That's all I need to destroy my dream.

"Music Man was my best disguise, but, as a friend of mine told me once: a zebra can't change its stripes. That's why I'm here today..."

Once the razor starts to shave some sections of my beard, the crowd goes silent. The truth is like an unexpected blow...

"I'm here to announce to the world that I'm not dead. I'm Metro Man. And this is the proof."

Some of them release astonished gasps. Other are stepping back, horrified. But all share one thing: this is something that none of us wanted to happen. Despite the toughness of the moment, my voice still has many things to say... too many, in fact. There was a time, when I was always willing to listen and act as the world expected of me. Now, they'll listen me.

"I've lived a luxury life almost since my birth. I was born in Kalaikant, the third planet of the Glaupunk Quadrant. When I was six months old, something destroyed our old sun, turning it in a black hole, whose terrible forces sucked all our solar system inside it. There were only three survivors: the hero Megamind, and his fish Minion, from the planet Deiven, and me. For reasons that I'll never know, at that age I developed a rivalry against Megamind. Perhaps I was jealous of his great intellect, I don't know. Here's my first apology. Megamind, this is for you. I'M SORRY. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate with you when we were little. I'm sorry for all the pain that I brought to your life. If I could travel back in time and change all I did in the past, I'll do it without doubt. I know that I've placed a huge responsibility on your shoulders , but when you rose as the hero you were destined to be, in the war against Tighten, I felt that my decision was correct. I'm really proud of you, and our friendship."

One of the best things when I'm talking to Megamind is the fact that I can be really honest with him. We know each other's worst moments (well, not the worst of all, those are things we will keep for ourselves). I hope he could listen my words, because all them are true...

A little pause, enough to breath. Some people are leaving, when the sides of my beard are history. I really don't care about them. Washing some of my sins in public is somewhat liberating, actually.

"I didn't only harm my little buddy. I also hurt Roxanne, one of my very first friends. She got involved in the middle of the fights between Megamind and me, and that isolated her from the rest of the world. I never denied the rumor that we were a couple, because it suited me for my own interests... I'm afraid that my selfishness ruined your life, and I'm truly sorry, Roxanne..."

If she hears her full name, she'll believe my words. I usually don't use first names, because they're too serious for my taste. Unless the person whom I'm talking to is really important for me, I prefer nicknames or short names, because they're catchy and easier to remember.

A second to wash my face, and my heart is racing against time. How many minutes are left until the deadline of 'the voiceless time' ? There is only a thing more to shave: the goatee, that right now has a little resemblance with Megamind's.

"To end all my apologies, I wanna say I'm sorry to all Metro City's citizens. I gave up in the city's darkest hour, something really unforgivable, I know. I won't expect any forgiveness, since I don't deserve it. But you deserve to know the reasons that pushed me to quit of my old job. They're quite a few, but if you listen carefully, sure you're going to understand my point."

Inspire, expire. Here it comes, the hardest part. Previously, I had in mind the idea of tell them about the ultimate reason of my retirement... but what would they say if they discover that I have less of a decade to enjoy my life? I don't want to see a sea of pity around me. They don't need to know it... I have to safeguard the little pride I have left of my past as the guardian's city watched me grow, it means a lot to me. I love Metro City, I honestly do. But sometimes, some tough love is necessary to grow. Like now.

"That day, the opening of my Museum, it was a very bad day. I always liked to help anyone with my abilities... but, in recent times, I saw that people was taking for granted that I would be always there to help and protect them. Everyone, children, teens, men and women, elders, all them wanted my help, even for the most banal things. A bank robbery? No problem, call Metro Man! A kitty in a tree? Call Metro Man! Unable to open a jar of pickles? Metro Man is the solution! Seriously, how would you feel in my place? I was feeling almost like a maid, something like _'Hey, I just cleaned this street, can't you keep it tidy and clean for less than a minute?'_, and no, you couldn't. Even the cops were too lazy for their job. I assure you, it was something not funny at all. I started to ask myself, if that was the life I wanted until the day of my death. I even told you: _'At the end of every day, well, I often ask myself, 'Who would I be without you?'_ '. I guess you didn't realize, but that day I decided that I wanted to change my life. I wanted to choose my own path, but a super can't quit that easily. Megamind's Death Ray gave me the chance that I needed. When his super-powered solar beam reached the observatory, I embraced the freedom with open arms, sending a fake skeleton to Megamind to cover up my facade. Metro Man 'died', and Music Man was born!"

The silence is turning slowly to a cold anger, like a prelude to the disaster. I can see the fury on their eyes. Not all of them understand what I'm saying, but the ones who understand would like to have some tomatoes on their purses... Except a few ones, more upset than anything.

"I wasn't only tired of my life as superhero. I was tired, too, that my family, and Roxanne, were being used as targets against me, and I hated that. Friends? Sure, with benefits... in other words, money. My family? My mother never could sleep properly until my 'death' because there was always the possibility that there was a villain waiting to kidnap her. And my father... Do you know what killed my Dad? It wasn't an illness, or a heart attack. It was a dagger. Someone of the Doom Syndicate, the second most important villains of Metro City, stabbed him in the back, and I couldn't do anything to save him. Do you know how I felt? Completely. Useless. I may have godly powers, but I'm not Jesus. There is no possibility to find the true love. In the end, winners are always alone."

It feels good, to have my chin shaved, but the cold air of the night is ruining this sensation. But their glares are even colder. Why aren't they trying to understand? Wouldn't they feel the same, if they were in my place? Perhaps, all they need now is a scapegoat... like me.

"I could continue explaining all the reasons that forced me to take that decision, like no holidays, no 'good hours' to wake up and go to work, no privacy... But I would never end. There are more important things to do now. In my last videolog, I announnced that Bernard and I had some issues to fix. The truth is... some people discovered who I am, and it seems that was reason enough to kidnap him. Usually I'd rather avoid to use my powers, since they..."

Oops. What was I thinking? Darn... I need a excuse. But I've decided that I'm not going to lie, so...

"They... they are a problem for me. But they dared to touch him, my best friend and confident. That was their worst mistake, because it made me remember who I am: not a superhero, not a musician. I am a Kalaikan, and as the last of my kind, my purpose in life is use the abilities which I've born with to satisfy my own wishes. Selfish? Maybe. But I'm going to use them to help my partner... That's all I want. After that, if you're able to forgive all my lies, we'll go back to my passion, the music. And I'll be more than pleased to sing for you, even in free concerts."

That's totally true. I started my career as musician because I love music, that's all. But I can't sing without some people willing to listen...

"To finish, I wanted to let the world know, that Megamind NEVER meant to harm me. It was more a game than anything. Since he never 'killed' me, I won't file charges against him. He's Metro City's hero now, right? Give him more problems would be the last thing I'd ever do."

Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm done. Phew! I thought it was going to be more difficult, but it ended being so much easier than I expected! But I can't just go and leave them, not without a song...

"Before go, I wanna share with you a song which means a lot to me: "You and me", by Lifehouse. I know, I know... you all would like to listen the songs you requested, but if you choose to punish me, I'd like to finish this dream with a good taste in my soul. Actually, this song describes my feelings for someone I love... I hope you could see this, wherever you are... I hope you like it."

If there is a God outthere, as my parents told me in my childhood, please, hear my pray. Let Bernard listen this song, please. I can't express my feelings otherwise...

_"What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive..._

_I can't keep up and I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people._

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

Jive Turkey knows how to torture his pawns...

This room is completely naked, without any furniture. Only four white walls, and a little table with a small TV on.

It's too tempting... Pressing a little button in the right, I begin to search his face across the channels.

Maybe he betrayed me, but I'm sure that I saw something strange on his face, and I need to know what is it...

And then, I see him. But he's... changing. He can't do this, can he? But... He's... shaving his beard? What is he doing? Stop, Wayne! Stop! Don't tell them...!

Oh... oh no, oh no... he did it. But WHY? Why now? My heart is pounding in my chest, whilst too many questions are echoing in my mind.

With his eyes narrowed, he's... apologizing. To Megamind, his former arch-nemesis. To Roxanne, his favourite reporter. To all Metro City, the city that used him as a tissue, and later forgot him as soon it got a new hero. In this loneliness, I don't care to admit it, all those words are making me feel jealous. After all we've been together, can't he apologize to me? ...Well, maybe I shouldn't have such high expectations on myself... I'm just an average man without past, without future... Not as him.

He's describing all the details of his life, while his beard is being shaved. He looks so different, yet SO him. His famous big chin, joined with his sweet eyes, is creating a surprisingly 'normal' frame of his person. But it isn't his appearance what strikes me, but his words... Despite your effort, trying to maintain a normal voice, I can see the truth in your eyes, Wayne. Your speech is filled with a mix of rage and sadness, sorrow and despair... I can feel even a little hint of hope, as he explains with a smooth tone the reasons which lead him to abandon his heroic role.

But I still don't understand why you're doing this...

Oh.

No, this isn't possible. He's doing this... for me? I can't believe this...

_"Usually I'd rather avoid to use my powers, since they... they... they are a problem for me."_

Why your powers are a problem? Somehow, I feel that I know the truth behind these words, but I'm not sure. Perhaps it was only a dream... or not... But if that dream really happened... no, it's impossible... Your powers couldn't... shouldn't do that to you, right...? Your life span is 'normal' , right? Right? I couldn't... You...

_"But they dared to touch him, my best friend and confident..."_

In silence, a single tear falls from my eyes. **Best Friend**. **Confident**. Those words are so beautiful, yet so painful. I always knew that I wasn't going to surpass that level... At least I reached it, and that's something of an invaluable worth for me. I don't know if our fans are going to forgive your mistakes, Wayne... but I forgive you. Because now I know, you're coming soon. You didn't ditch me. You only wanted to say goodbye. And now I'm realizing, you gave up your music, your dream... just in order to save me? I'm not THAT important! Or... am I?

"Before go, I wanna share with you a song which means a lot to me: _"You and me"_, by Lifehouse..."

Lifehouse? Really? First I have dream featuring their song 'Everything', and now, Wayne wants to sing another of their songs. If I was searching a proof of this strange empathy we share, here it is.

_"Actually, this song describes my feelings for someone I love... I hope you could see this, wherever you are... I hope you like it."_

_'Someone I love'_. He starts to sing, with the only company of his broken strings; but my mind holds on to that phrase. He loves someone. Someone who isn't by his side.

_"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words._

_You've got my head spinning._

_I don't know where to go from here."_

It may be his mother or his father, but it didn't seem he was talking about family love. While the lyrics are filling the night , I see the heartache in his eyes. How I'd wish to be there...

_"Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people._

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.."_

Since Megamind and Roxanne are now an item, they can't be the chosen ones. And I'm here, without him...

Could it be possible? Could I...?

_"There's something about you now._

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything he does is beautiful..._

_Everything he does is right.."_

It's... it's **me**. He changed the lyrics on purpose! The one he loves... it's me. It has to be me...

Are these tears of happiness, or sadness? Gaah... I hate to cry, but I'm so happy that you chosed me... Still, the fact that you're going to give up everything you've loved for me is so sad... Why did you do this? I doubt someone like me could satisfy you...

That look. That special gaze... is the same I saw in my dream. Now I see everything under a new light. You weren't able to show it with me around... but this is who you are. No disguises, not a superhero, not a furry hermit. You are you, and for me, you're special for who you are. I guess I can't help it... I couldn't escape of these feelings all my life. My heart almost stopped a few seconds ago with your words, but now is bumping against my chest with such violence that it hurts. It hurts so good...

_"Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people._

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.."_

His voice is breaking. Is he choking a sob? He... he's almost crying, in a feeble attempt to hide how torn he feels. I never... I never imagined that your feelings toward me were so deep... I don't know what to do. I'd like to laugh, I'd like to cry, I'd like to release all my fears, shout all the secrets hidden in my soul, and make you mine... but all I can do is stare at his image and sing quietly with him, as if we were one unique voice.

_"Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_with nothing to do,_

_nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people._

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.."_

He raises one of his hands, touching his heart. I didn't realise before, but I did the same gesture...

It's hard to believe, how these feelings changed me, how you showed me how to cherish all the good things of the world. I never expected to feel this warmth inside me... I never felt happier to be wrong...

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive."

Mine too, Wayne. Mine too...

A sudden melody of his cell phone kills the gloomy mood of the moment. Who can be so stupid to call him right now? And Wayne's expression is turning very serious. Does he know who's calling him?

_"Wayyyyyneeeee~... Or should I say, Metro Maaaan~?"_

The screen behind Wayne turns off for a few seconds. When it switches on again, the face of my kidnapper is displayed in all his plumed glory, tearing up cries of panic between the crowd. Wayne is not impressed.

_"Hello, Jive Turkey."_

* * *

(Roxanne's POV)

The nurse leaves us in the room, with a coy smile. Our little fishy friend is swimming in a huge tank, all relaxed, with his eyes closed, until he notices us. His face brightens with a toothy grin.

"Sir! Miss Ritchi!"

Megamind presses carefully his forehead against the tank, and Minion nuzzles against the glass with affection. He's really happy to see us, especially his master. Megamind never would admit it out loud, but he was so worried for his henchfish...

"Good morning, Minion! You look fantastic today!"

"Why thank you, Sir, and you too! And nice cap, Mis Ritchi!"

"You like it? One of the Brainbots made it! They seem to miss you..."

"That's for sure!" he bites absently his bottom lip before continue, as if he's lost in deep thoughts. "Actually, I'm glad you came. Amid the confusion, when I was hurt, I noticed that Destruction Worker not only stole Sir's B.I.N.K.E.Y., he also took..."

It seemed that today was going to be another ordinary day, but how wrong we were! Suddenly, the TV that Minion has near the tank (the doctor decided that he needed some contact with his hobbies to heal faster, as his soap operas) flickers, interrupting Minion's speech, and a huge ' BREAKING NEWS! ' fills the screen, among an impressive background music and a great presentation. Jack McJohnson, the famous anchorman of KMCP News (and a good friend of mine), arrives to his table almost panting, with a messy hair and a misplaced tie. Megamind, who was holding my hand, raises and places it around my waist, protectively.

_"Good morning, Metro City! This day, we have breaking news about the newest musician of Metro City, Music Man! Just only a few hours ago, in the city of Rio de Janeiro, the main character of the duet 'Music Man & Friends' made an incredible revelation: all this time, 'Music Man' was only a disguise for his true identity: METRO MAN!"_

"METRO MAN!", the three of us yell at unison, absolutely flabbergasted. Jack doesn't stop, his face is slowly turning into a grin of disbelief as he keeps talking to the camera.

_"...The Brazilian fans were expecting a concert, but they never expected something like this..."_

"What happened with Goody-Two-Shoes?", Megs mutters that phrase, with a concerned gaze.

"Shhh, Jack knows how to do his job, just watch and listen!", I answer, as quietly as I could.

A little screen appears next to Jack. The face of my partner Melissa Wallace fills it, she seems pretty thrilled. She always had been a Metro Man worshipper, and it's obvious that these news just made her day...

_"What can you tell us about this, Melissa?"_, Jack asks, politely.

Behind the reporter, there are an angry turmoil. Annoyed producers, worried collaborators, and overwrought fans, but Wayne or Bernard are nowhere to be found.

_"Actually, it's a little miracle, Jack! Yesterday night, Music Man left the world thunderstruck with the revelation of his real identity: METRO MAN! The former superhero of our city, Metro Man, is alive! Metro Man, also known as Wayne Scott, lived isolated all these months after his fake death, and he didn't want to answer any questions. The great revelation took place in the Theather Municipal of Rio de Janeiro, in Brazil. While he performed an official apology to Metro City's citizens, and a monologue about the reasons which lead him to retire of his superheroic lifestyle; he shaved his beard in front of the crowd, as you can see in these images. He also claimed that due to his former lifestyle, all the people he cares about, as the Scott family, and more recently, his manager, Bernard Jones, had been harmed or kidnapped."_

While she keeps speaking, some images of this pseudo-concert are passing before our eyes.

_"It seems that the fact that Bernard was kidnapped recently pushed him to reveal the truth, but the most interesting detail is that now we know, from his own point of view, that Megamind never wanted to hurt him, and he isn't going to put charges against Metro City's new hero. After this, he only sang a song, dedicated apparently not to his fans, it was for someone he loves... It was quite touching that he was about to break in tears at the end of the song, don't you think? And, if you believe that this is incredible, a new villain called 'Jive Yurkey' had something in store for him. Metro Man received an strange call at the end of his song, and this evil monster announnced that, in order to rescue Bernard, our former hero would have to reveal his real weakness tomorrow, in the Spanish city of Barcelona, at ten o'clock, Spanish hour. You had to watch his face, Jack... I truly believe he's going to do it!"_

_"After watch these images, same thoughts here, Melissa! Some fans also commented that after the call, he dissapeared into his dressing room, and later he just flew away to the sky, carrying a a giant bag, surely all his baggage... Now Metro City wants to know: Why Metro Man didn't save us from Tighten? Could it be true the possibility of darker reasons behind Metro Man's withdrawal? And where is Metro Man NOW? The answers to these questions and more, in the Metro Man's Special, COMING SOON!"_

My cap falls to the ground, breaking the overwhelming silence.

"WHAT... THE... HELL...?", I can hear myself uttering these words, but they feel so unreal... "Why did he do that, NOW? I've been trying to convince him to tell the truth, to strike 'murder' of your crime collection, but he was always refusing to do it, because he was afraid of the city's oblivion... and now he does it..." I look up, just noticed that Megamind's grip is tightening.

"Calm down." Maybe he's one who needs to calm down. "I believe that I know what's going on. The reporter mentioned a guy called 'Jive Yurkey', right?"

"Yes..."

"The name is Jive Turkey. That guy was one of the creators of the Doom Syndicate. I remember that some years ago, I broke out of jail the same day as him. He was talking about a big, big plan that the group was creating to destroy Metro Man." He stops, looking into my eyes. "You were right all this time, Roxanne. The war against the Doom Syndicate never reached its end, and Wayne knows it. With that monologue, Wayne isn't only saying goodbye to his dream life; he's answering to their challengue. He's basically saying: 'I am alive, go and attack me if you dare, touch my friends and I'll kill you'. And he never killed someone before, but I know THAT look..."

"What do you mean...?"

I'm afraid he's going to remember to remember something painful, related with his chilhood. It seems I'm not mistaken...

"Once, when we were together in shool, a villain wannabee kidnapped his mom, threatening with kill her if the police couldn't get him an helicopter to escape. You can see, he had no style at all. And Wayne... well... He just left without say a word. When he came back, we all could see hints of blood on his knuckles, but we're too frightened to say or comment anything. Later I heard that kidnapper was in the hospital, with his arms and one leg broken. That day I learnt a lesson: Never mess with a superhero's mom, or your butt will be kicked. Badly."

Wow... these things never appear in the 'official' biografies about him. But if I was right... this means that Wayne already knows about the problems the Doom Syndicate is causing us.

Bernard is the key that put him in action again, even when he never wanted to go back to his old ways. Then, that means... Oh. OH MY. That could explain all his behaviour. I'll need to watch that concert to confirm my theory...

"Sir, Sir, Miss Ritchi!"

Minion looks very worried now. That little face, so troubled, never means good news. Megamind seems a bit startled for his interruption, but he recomposes himself very quickly.

"Sorry, Minion. What were you going to say before?"

"I was going to say that I need my body, Sir!", our scaly friend looks around, as if I he was expecting to see it soon. A shadow of disappointment darkened his look. " I'm not 100% sure, but I believe that Destruction Worker also stole the D.R.R.D. that day..."

"The D.R.R.D.? These acronyms...", Megamind seems ashamed to admit it in my presence.

"The Death Ray Remote Device, Sir.", points Minion, glad to help.

"YES!", his face lights up, but that happiness soon vanishes with the realization. I believe that actually I can see my anguish inside his eyes, they're clear as a mirror. "Oh... Oh no..."

"Minion is talking about the Death Ray that destroyed the old observatory, right?"

"If the Doom Syndicate took that remote... we're doomed. Definitely."


	20. Crossroads of the Destiny I

Chapter 20: Crossroads of the Destiny (part I)

(Lady Doppler's POV)

"I really don't believe this is a good idea, Jôao."

"Lady D, _PLEASE_. I've been working on the dark side since my youth. You don't have anything to worry about, the young Scott is too predictable."

Yeah, predictable. Tell me more that I don't know... If I could have known that time how unpredictable our ex-super could be, maybe I've never have turned into a villainess...

I'm just watching how Jive Turkey and his rookie team are killing the time until the big moment. He's working with his machines, directing the zeppelin to the interchange point, while Alicia and Hugo are playing poker. It's something incredible that a flying dovecote could look like a normal apartment inside. So many rooms condensed in such a little space! Indeed, he's twisted and intelligent... But I'm pretty sure that this guy has a weak point, and if Psycho Delic found it so many years ago (taking the leadership of the Syndicate in consequence), I can do it too.

Hopefully I'll eat this turkey before Thanksgiving... but not now. 'Cause right now, I'm more interested in our hostage, and his relationship with his boss. Watching the concert, I noticed that Wayne's eyes brightened when he was talking about him, even his voice sounded softer, wistful... And when his voice broke in the last chorus, my theory was confirmed: he has something for the little guy. Love? Possibly. And this could mean his first romance since the events of the High School... I know him, and my old friend, Roxanne, doesn't count. Of course he cared about her... but not so much. Who would be afraid of the blue freak, after all? He could build nice stuff and all, even he helped one of our members once without knowing it. But that's all, he was mostly impersonating his rock idols, not creating real evil plots. I believe that all he wanted was attention, like a child with a paper plane, and Wayne knew it too... When Psycho Delic or any of our members kidnapped someone, he was more serious at the matter and hurried to fulfill his part, like a pro.

It would be interesting to see how this confrontation would take place, but I won't be here that long. According to James's plan, it will be better if he doesn't see me until the D-Day. But I still have time to visit our kidnapee. I want to see his face, and find what made Wayne fall for him...

So here I am, in the dark room. Our hostage is sleeping, leaning against the wall, while the TV is still turned on. Definitely he has guts, I don't know if I would be able to sleep if I were him.

Courage is a virtue that any hero would appreciate... but who are you, Mr. Jones? Because I believe I watched you somewhere, a long time ago. The question is: Where? And why does your presence around Wayne still bother me? Maybe it's the fact that Wayne found a new love, in spite of the past, it's the detail that annoys me the most. But there will be time later to reflect about it.

What a cutie. Without his glasses, and the crazy, nerdy hair, he's almost handsome. Shaking his shoulder should be enough for this...

"Hey, Jones, wake up."

He groans something as response, hiding his face before his hands. When I lean toward him, I couldn't help but chuckle. He was whining a drowsy "Only five minutes more, Mom.". If I was a kind woman, I'd wake him up nicely. But that isn't my style...

"Enough sleep for today." With a single movement, his back is kicked by my foot, making him roll over the ground. Not satisfied yet, I rest the same foot on his arm, leaving him unable to move or protect his face. I almost can feel a grin, lifting the corners of my lips. "Wake up already!"

"I am, I am awake!", he answers, all startled by my intrusion. I set him free, with a smug smile, enjoying his fear, as he sticks his back against the wall. Frightened, Mr. Jones? This is better, so much better.

"First Roxy, now you... So you are Wayne's new little bitch, aren't you?" He tries to snap something back, but once he sees the amount of electricity running down my hands, his mouth remains closed, clenched teeth."That's right, Jones. Keep you mouth closed, unless I ask you something, and I'll try not to kill you."

I'm not going to kill him anyway, but this kind of theatrics are always refreshing, perfect to have some fun. It seems that he already caught that I'm a professional, not like our lovebirds, but his confusion is eating him alive. It's normal. After all, I never showed up in Metro City after my rebirth as villainess... James was always sending me in special missions, in order to avoid any interaction between Wayne and me. It was the perfect solution to keep Wayne ignorant of my existence... and, in a way, it was a little proof of James's jealousy. If this boy was the curator of the Metro Man Museum, it wouldn't surprising that he couldn't recognize me...

"Like Jive said before, we're going to ask you some questions, and I'll be your interviewer, so..."

"I remember that I already said it before: I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS!", he scowled, with a slight change in his tone. Stronger... with fire in his eyes.

So you're the stronger-on-the-inside type, aren't you? Another good virtue, it reminds me a bit my old friend... Now I see why Hugo lost his patience with you so fast. But you don't know me, Mr. Jones. Possibly you're intending to resist my charms, no matter what happens, but I doubt you can do it. If you're tough, I'll be always tougher than you.

"All hostages say that before the torture."

It's a children's game to make a hostage gasp in fear, and quite funny too. But I don't have enough time, Wayne will arrive soon, and I need a place to hide...

"Don't worry for it, you'll die anyhow... Let's focus in the important issues, shall we?"

He seems worried, but his gaze is still defiant. "Alright, but only under one condition."

"Ohoho, conditions? You should learn your place. We are the evil guys. You're the hostage." With a wry smile, I pinch his right cheek. "You're the weak one here. Do you understand, four-eyes?"

That should be enough for ANY normal pawn. But he isn't normal... It doesn't work for him. His voice remains serene, while he frowns, crossing his arms.

"Before I was interrupted in such rude manner, I was saying that I want a condition: If I answer a question, I'll ask you something back, and you'll answer. Don't complain about it. Deal?"

"RUDE? How dare you!"

Almost without think about it, I try to slap him, but he stops me by grabbing my hand. How can he be so fast? It's impossible! And his expression didn't change at all.

" I tell only the truth. And actually you may hurt your hand slapping me, my mom called me cad for a reason. I really don't enjoy watching other's pain... Not as you, nameless kidnapper."

That's kinda... nice of him. Maybe it will work if I'm a bit friendly. Let's begin with the basics.

"Alright. Deal." Pause for effect... "First question: How did you meet Wayne, and when?"

His nostalgic expression remembers me a lot James's face, when he wasn't Psycho Delic... only James Tucker, die-hard student, and helplessly dreamer. Even they had the same hair, with the unique difference that James had black hair, not brown... Arg. Focus, Beth, focus.

"I met him for the very first time in High School, when I was fourteen years old. Another of Megamind's epic failures. I wasn't ready to be crushed by some bookshelves in the library... it isn't the best of the deaths, you know. But he rescued me before it was too late... Now it's my turn."

So he was a student of Metro High, too! That explains why his face was so familiar! I wonder if he'll recognize me. It's about time... I don't know if the agreedment was the best idea, but I doubt he could ask too complicated things. And if I have bad luck, some lies will be perfect to hide the truth.

"Who are you?"

Well, this one is easy... but I don't know if it will be a good idea to answer sincerely . Better if I answer with an excuse. With some luck, he'll buy it. "Call me Lady D."

"_Sure, and I'm the Queen of England!_ That isn't what I asked!", he snorts angrily, but his sarcasm isn't enough to hurt me.

"Don't bother yourself trying to discover my secret identity, I won't say a word.", I reply, sticking my tongue out playfully. With a little jump, I begin to float and spin in the air.

He groans something in a quiet voice, before shot me a gaze full of resentment and speaks. "It's weird, because despite there are no references about you in Metro Man's career, I just believe that I've seen you before. I never saw your villainess suit, and I'm unfamiliar with what powers do you have, but... I don't know, it's something in your face. You look a lot like a girl who..."

Damn it, he acknowledged me! Keep your cool, Beth, and change the subject... right... now.

"You talk too much, Jones", I make him stop, putting a finger over his lips. He pulls back and shudders, avoiding my glance, clearly uncomfortable with my proximity. Am I too sexy for you?

Or simply you don't like people being so close to you?

"Next question: What feelings do you have for him? Is he your 'best friend'... or something more?"

The reference to Wayne's words aren't casual: I heard him singing the last chorus of Wayne's song last night. His eyes wide in surprise, his mouth round as a perfect 'O', and his rosy cheeks, are a better reply than any spoken response. Guess he didn't expect this question...

"I should assume that you** like** him, with your reaction?" I scoff at him, enjoying his desperate, yet absurd attempts to hide the truth. That serious face is more false than a plastic flower.

"Sorry, but NO, nonononononononono! I don't like him, I'm just..."

A huge slap echoes in the room. It's true, his face is very hard. But I'm feeling SO MUCH better.

"Ouch!", he puts a hand in his cheek, which is turning reddish. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you lied. And I don't like it." I lean toward him, floating slighty in the air. How I despise lies of my pawns... Clenching my fists, the many electric streams begin to run down to my hands.

He shrugs, with a weak smile. "Well, Lady D, I guess we didn't have a nice start, but..."

"You took something away from me..." I'm changing my mind, and my voice is turning colder by the anger. I usually avoid blood, but he could be the exception. Maybe it would be fun kill this guy. I'd like to see Wayne's face, and see his reaction if this miserable four eyes dies before he could do anything to save him...

"WHAT? I never...! What do you mean?"

"YES, YOU DID! And I mean..."

**CRAAAAHHHMMMMM!**

A huge noise of the airship interrupts our bickering, making him fall to the ground. The old Jive Turkey, making use of his cheerful mood, announces that we reached the Park Güell, the famous park designed by Gaudi... the exchange point. A quick look to my watch lets me know that my time here has ended, and an even faster lightning opens my escapeway. Time to fly, as my sister would say.

"You had luck this time. But next time, I'LL KILL YOU, you heard me?"

"No! Wait, wait, Lady D! Pleas-!

His voice soon vanishes, while I keep flying away from Jive's dovecote. I still have enough energy for a month far from my city, but I'll have to come back for New Year... so I can enjoy the battle, as long as Wayne doesn't notice me.

Just like old times.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

Last night ended like a nightmare. After my speech, Jive Turkey showed again his accuracy: seven hours, not a second less or more. His appearance turned the rage into fear, and when the crowd stared to the giant screen in silence, I answered the call. Next destination: Park Güell, Barcelona, Spain. And only a few hours to reach it... If Hugo knew my secret identity, surely he realized that I'm avoiding by all means use my skills... Good move, father and son. You forced me to use my superpowers anew...

I wonder if it has been a good idea to leave Mozart in the hotel. The poor kitty was really frightened, he didn't want to let me go... In these bad days, all decisions are hard to make. Some are easy, like crush my own cell phone (too many calls from reporters and producers, but none really important... I'm feeling a lil' bad for my mom, though) . But others are hard. Maybe it can sound like something dimwitted, but it was hard to decide what clothes I was going to wear for my encounter with Jive Turkey... After my speech, surely anyone would think that I was going to come back to the spandex. Nothing is farther than the truth! I can be whoever I want to be, and my superhero suit is in the place where it belongs: my house in Metro City. I ended coming to the place of the exchange with my fav clothes: a white t-shirt underneath a fringed leather vest, flared pants, my fav sunglasses, and one of my best belts, with the initials MM, made in gold. To think I was keeping this attire for the New York concert... How fun.

Fortunately, it seems I'm not really popular in Spain. I received some dirty looks in the hotel (mostly coming from women), but that wasn't a problem for me. I was more worried for the energy I wasted traveling to this country... Super-strength, flight and super-speed aren't a good combo when you're trying to extend your life span, but I guess that I'll have to assume that I'm not going to live a long life..., but is it a crime to be afraid of death? The idea of going to sleep and never waking up terrifies me. Not only because my death would mean the end of my species, it's just... I already lost my first girlfriend, and my father... When you see someone dying in your arms, you understand how Life is something frail and precious, never valued enough... and I'm not feeling 'prepared' to die. Not yet...

That makes me remember how she died. I never wanted to harm her, but I did it, hurting also her family... Even I love Bernard now, this guilty feeling keeps torturing me, as it has been doing since twenty years ago... I'd promised myself that never, never would happen again. But can I keep that promise? I simply can't. I love him, deeply. But if I want to keep him by my side, I'll have to avoid any physical contact... in other words, I'll never could be able to show him directly my feelings... I'll never enjoy the warmth of that soft skin against my skin.

And I doubt I could savor again the taste of his lips...

OK, enough dark thoughts. I really hate myself when my mind is letting my pessimism win. Who cares about the fans! Don't like, don't comment! Oblivion is better than contempt, and I actually only care about the people whom are really important for me. It still surprises me how easy everything is with less people to worry about, I can better organize my priorities. And I only have 36 years, for the love of God! If I take care of my health more seriously after this day, I won't die that soon! And Bernard, well... the important thing now is to rescue him. I already have a plan...

While I go down the stairs of one of the small houses placed in the hall, I can't help but feel a little worried for the tourists. Jive Turkey knew that this place is one of the hot spots of the city, and if it ends up damaged, it won't only prejudice my career (whatever it is now), also Bernard's life could be in danger. And my worries continue to grow when I'm going up the perron: my super-sight caught Jôao's Lair in his 'invisible mode', floating above the Hypostyle Hall. Right in front of me. Fortunately, his zeppelin didn't touch the balustrade, and the citizens didn't realize anything... With some luck, they won't notice me, either. But I have to find a way to push them far from the Hypostyle Hall, those huge columns might hurt someone if they suffer any harm! Perhaps, if I give them a good shove, the airship would land in the labyrinthine roads, or the gardens...

Or not. They're already going out! And my plan... Screw it! I'll have to approach directly...

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

Hugo, all dressed up with his turkey costume, was in charge to take me outside. I didn't say a word, but you could tell how nervous he was, judging by how he was grabbing my arm. Alicia, next to him, also was edgy, rubbing her hands, one against the other. Maybe it's only my impression, but still now, when I'm fleeing, running across the Park, I have the feeling that they really don't like the evil side...

How did I end up in this situation, you may ask. After some hours of kidnapping (seemed like an eternity for me), the strange blond lady came to ask some questions about Wayne and me. I tried to resist the best I could, but she was too nagging. It almost seemed as if she was playing with me. What did she expect to get? I don't know, but if my eyes don't lie, I'd swear she was jealous of our friendship... Things were getting worse for moments, but our arrival to the Park Güell saved me at the last minute. She left the place hastily, as if she feared to be seen by Metro Man. At least she's smart enough to do not want to get punished by his iron fists, not as the others...

Jive Turkey gave orders to his son and his soon-daughter-in-law that I couldn't hear, since Hugo put huge headphones on my ears, and a strong rope around my wrists. I had no escape, or that was they believed... Once he did that (surely to avoid the possibility that I could tell Wayne later details of their plans), they made a circle with their heads, talking in such low voice, that I couldn't hear anything... and when they ended their plot, the old man chuckled maliciously. It didn't take them too much time to carry me to the meeting point (it was them when I realized that I've been in an airship!), and in my heart I was only praying that Wayne could have a plan to defeat them. But who was I trying to lie to? Make plans from point 1 to 100 is more Megamind's style of heroism, not Wayne's. But if he didn't play his cards carefully, I could die!

When we landed, I noticed the gravel soil under my feet, and that gave me an idea. While Jive Turkey was scaring the tourists with one of his terrific cries, and taking advantage that the couple was slightly distracted, I filled my pockets with stones. They could be useful later... How right I was!

Wayne arrived in less than a second, glaring at Jive Turkey. His touchdown was so strong, that the ground trembled. That wasn't enough to awe someone like Jive Turkey_ The First_.

"Look who has deigned to appear! My old friend, Metro Man, who came back from the Heaven!", he said, roaring with laughter, and telling his minions to imitate him. Alicia and Hugo offered a crooked, empty laugh. "Long time no see, Wayne Scott.", he added, sitting in the colourful bench to his right. "Take a seat, dear. I'd love to hear what happened to you in all these years..." His cheesy tone turned darker, while he narrowed his eyes. "I lost a lot because, you know, I had spent too much time in jail, and in exile..._ thanks to you_."

"That is what happens to bad guys_ like you_.", he snapped back. **"WHERE IS BERNARD!**"

"Right here, Mr. Metro Man.", Hugo pushed me, causing me to lose balance and fall to the ground. Some stones scratched my mouth, making me bleed.

"Bernard!", consternated, he tried to help me. I've never seen him so worried... especially when the elder gave a signal to his son. "Hugo, you don't have to do this. You aren't like him.", Wayne commented, with a harsh tone, as he followed his movements, right before look at her. "And you... you're Alicia, right? You also betrayed us..."

"Yo-You're wrong... I have to do this..." Immediately, Hugo knelt beside me. He was shaking, and then I could notice his glassy eyes. _"Lo siento, Mr. Jones... Lo siento..._", he whispered to me, with a broken voice. It felt like an apology... No wonder. It's obvious: if Wayne does any 'strange moves', or he says something inappropiate, Jive Turkey would force his son to kill me, blowing up my head. Way to make a murderer of your son, you monster!

"And please, some respect for me! I'm Rockatoo, a super beautiful villainess, and...!" And she was going to continue her palaver, but the elder cut her words. Wayne just ignored her, it was something about us, and he was ready to help me...

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, Metro Man!", Jive Turkey stood up and stepped one foot in front of my face, releasing his claws, and touching Wayne's nose with one of them. He didn't move, his eyes were locked on me. "My game has a few rules... and they're very, very easy. I already asked you a question... and I want a response. If you answer correctly, Bernard will be yours, you'll save his life and blah blah blah~. But if you dare to lie, he won't have time to request a last wish... because he'll be a pool of blood. Deal?"

"Don't worry for me!", I shouted. "If you tell them your weakness, I'll never forgive you!"

He sighed, closing his eyes, and raised his hand, with a small paper. Jive Turkey took it with joy.

"**NO, WAYNE, NO!** He isn't going to respect his part! Don't do it!"

He didn't answer to my pleas. For a moment I thought he was going to do it... until I watched a strange light in Wayne's eyes.

It was a trick!

"Now bring back Bernard, Jive Turkey.", he ordered without hesitation.

"Not yet. I wanna see your weakness first! Let's see..."

Wayne gasped, his plan wasn't working. But the fact that Hugo was loosening his grip gave me the chance to retreat, careful not to be discovered.

"Milk. Eggs. Chocolate. Coffee... What kind of list IS THIS?", the old villain screamed, utterly shocked.

Wayne caught me with his super-speed before Hugo or his father could do anything, and gave them a cocky smile. "My shopping list. You're really bad with the exchange game, aren't you?"

After these words, we flew down the Hall, whilst Jive Turkey roared with rage.

_"ATRAPADLOS!"_

To mislead them, Wayne kept his super-speed as we were flying through the columns, and it didn't passed too much time until the couple stopped the search.

_"¿Los has visto?"_, Alicia asked to her beau. Negative response, but he sniffed something.

_"¡No los he visto, pero yo huelo algo que se quema!"_

Of course, something was burning: my jacket! And my pants! My clothes weren't prepared to bear Wayne's super-speed! We didn't need to exchange words, in a jiffy we were outside, and Wayne dropped me near the ground. I tried to extinguish flames, when an angry cry startled us.

_"ALLÍ ESTÁN!"_, Alicia screamed, pointing in our direction. We had to escape and hide! But where?

**"Divide and conquer!"** I suggested. With a smile, he nodded and flew to the sky again, ready to distract Jive Turkey's minions. The Second released his most powerful shrieks against him, and his father soon joined him. Despite that I didn't want to leave him alone, my legs followed my survival instinct. And here I am, still fleeing of Rockatoo by the walkways. She's the only one who realized that I was escaping.

"Give up already, four-eyes!", she screams, "Give up and I won't kill you!"

"NEVER!", just after say this word, I see a strange inclined cave full of holes. It's better than nothing... Well, relax... She's getting closer. Come on, Bernard, you can't make any sound, even breathe, you can do it. She'll be gone soon, she'll be gone soon, she'll be gone soon...

"Four-eyeeeees? Where are youuuu?" Damn it! She's totally got Jive Turkey's creepy ways. "You can't hide forever!" With this phrase, she kicks one of the columns-walls of the cave. Sort of. And it meets its end, reduced to dust! Where did this girl get this strentgh? When I took her hand for the first time, she seemed... well, normal!

"Don't make me wait, four-eyes!", with this menace, she destroys another column. I can't bear this anymore, I have to find another place to hide! The stones in my pockets win some minutes for me, when I throw them to her face. Surely they can't hurt her... Now only run, run, run, run, run!

It seems that luck isn't by our side today, because I'm feeling a grip on my shoulder, and that only can means...

"Not so fast, Bernie!", she grins, with a suggestive leer. I can't say anything... is she going to destroy me, as she already did with those columns?

"You've been a bad boy. And do you know what I do with bad boys?"

"N-no. And I'd prefer not to know it.", I cringe in fear, feeling how the uneasiness is eating my soul.

"Too bad, Bernie.", she takes a rope out of the opening of her white top, licking her luscious lips. "I'm totally into bondage..."

Said and done. She tied me to one of the columns-walls, and left me before give me a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, cutie four-eyes, but my beau and his papa need my help. See you soon!"

Siiiiiigh. Only two minutes ago I was free, and now I'm in their clutches again. Wayne will have to fight against three enemies now, and I can't see him... If only I could have the power to help him. But no, I'm just a normal, pathetic human. If I were a girl, I would be the new damisel-in-distress... Do I have the words "Kidnap me" on my back, and I didn't notice? Because I'm pretty new in these things, but it's something really tired. And boring. And predictable...

"Need a helping hand?"

When I lift my head, a soft smile leaves me speechless. It's the blond, mostly white-haired lady who interviewed me. In the darkness on my cell I couldn't see it... She's blind. Or something. She just doesn't have pupils, or iris, nothing... just plain white, like the gaze of a corpse. That thought sends shivers across my spine.

"You're one of them... and you said that you will kill me... why should I trust you?"

She shrugs, raising an eyebrow, before give me a dull expression. "Listen, I don't want to see Wayne defeated by a trio of losers, and I can kill you both later. But now, I will free you to help your hero, in exchange for you not say a word about me to Wayne or the others, understand?"

Thoughtful, I accept her proposal. After all, I don't have anything to lose right now, and Wayne needs my help. I don't know why, but I feel it... And the same hands that before could endanger my life, now are breaking my ropes with an ice knife.

"Thank you! And goodbye!"

"Bye-bye." She moves her fingers gracefully, as a sign of farewell, before disappear into the bushes.

I have to move, and quickly! Fortunately, Wayne isn't very far from me, he's fighting against The First and Rockatoo in the Hypostyle Hall's roof. I can't see Hugo, though. Where is him? He was the weakest of the trio... perhaps Wayne already defeated him. But how can I reach the top of the Hall now? There must a walkway, an entrance, something...!

Or simply a small way on the right. How clever. Didn't Gaudi think that someone might need to reach the top of his building swiftly? Better I should keep my energies for the battle. I might be weaker than him, but any contribution, even little, may tip the scales in our favor...

_To Be Continued~_


	21. Crossroads of the Destiny II

Chapter 21: Crossroads of the Destiny (part II)

(Wayne's POV)

In the weakness of an angry outburst, intensified by the defeat of his son, Jôao's attacks, despite his incredible fierceness, were unfocused. It almost seemed that the only purpose of his attacks was to cause damage, the more the merrier; since his efforts to injure me were useless. His increasing nervousness was becoming a big advantage, because his movements are getting slower... he's elderly, after all. I only have to redouble his fatigue, and he'll hit the ground soon, as his offspring did before him (I'm still wondering if I didn't punch our shiny pinkish Turkey too hard...). Witty mocking, anyone?

"It seems that someone already burned this turkey in the oven!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!"

Uh-oh... He really took it too personally. I should have thought of it before... but what woman would be brave enough to marry a criminal like him? Oh well... possibly a South-American version of Roxy? It isn't like these things can't happen, after all. But that joke was, undoubtedly, his Bersek button: he's losing his mind! One of his lurid cries, and part of the grave soil floats in the air for a few seconds, before falling on me like rain made of stones. Another of his wrong-headed blows, and the cross which topped one of the small houses of the entrance falls to the ground, crashing with a noisy rumble. I hope nobody was in the square down there!

"OW!_ Mi piernaaaaaa!_"

Uh-uh, there was someone... Next task of the day: call Mom to request an indemnification for that luckless citizen. But that later, first I have to drag this bird of prey to jail, and later I'll check if Bernard is alright... They dared to make him bleed... Usually I don't follow the law of "eye for an eye", but since I am not a hero, I can do whatever I please with them. Hugo already received his part, and his father soon will meet the same path... He's sweating and panting, despite the cold air of the morning. If he keeps fighting this way, he'll collapse for sure! Can't he see that he isn't going to win?

"You didn't change at all in all these years, Superman wannabe! But I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

Apparently, he can't...

"Sure, but you'll need a dozen lifetimes to do it!"

The impacts of sound waves aren't a problem for me, I can dodge them very well. It's my super-hearing which is suffering the effect of his powers, but keeping some distance is the best I could do until I could reach his weakness: his plumed collar. It's something so precious for him, that at other times only with a slight touch he begged for mercy... I've heard rumors that he inherited this ancient relic and his powers from his tribal ancestors, but I don't know if this is true. All I know is he's obsessed with the secrets of his lost tribe, perhaps too much...

A failed attempt to grab his collar lifts his mood, as he sidesteps my attack, leaning back with a style that it would make the agent Smith jizz his pants. During a brief second, my fist loses its aim, and his smirk reveals my weak point: my unprotected chest. And his outcry throws me to the sky! Alas, the sky isn't the limit, and he soon chases my shadow. But if I learned something handy in my glory days, it's the fact that birds of any kind get tired always before me, and he isn't going to be an exception. Twirls and stunts are succeeding for me: his breath now resembles an awkward panting, while his winged arms are decreasing in rhythm.

"Give up, Jôao! It will be better for your health!" I scream at him, while I land again on the roof of the Hypostile Hall. Nevertheless, only standing wasn't a good idea...

I couldn't react in time, and now he's on top, smashing my head against the same grave soil that injured my friend. But before I could strike back, I see a couple of tiny white boots in front on me, landing gracefully. Alicia... No. Now she's an enemy. Rockatoo.

"Wow, Jive Turkey, sir... _Estoy impresionada_."

_"Te lo dije, te dije que ganaríamos._", I can hear the grin on his voice. "What do you believe we should make with him? With some poison, we could kill him right here, right now."

"Poison? Well... That might work, though I was thinking in something more bloody..."

"Rockatoo, please! I know you're a newbsie in the dark side, but you should know that the skin of this hero can't be pierced! If we want to kill him, we have to do it from the inside."

As if it wasn't enough nerve-racking to listen their discussion about methods to kill me, Jive Turkey realized one of my weakness! Very slowly, but he did it... If he has any liquid poison and he forces me to drink it, I might be in trouble...

"That reminds me that you prepared one this morning... I'll go to fetch it from the airship."

Oh, oh, no... Grr! If only I could move! But Jôao blocked all my movements, grabbing with a strong grip one of my legs and my neck, tightening my veins, and my vision is becoming blurry by lack of oxygen. Geez... I never imagined a situation where I might need help...

"HEYYY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I can't believe my eyes... BERNARD? How could he come up hither so fast? Wait, he can't be here, this is too dangerous! If he receives a direct blow from Jôao, he might die!

"BERNARD, GO AWAY!"

"Never!", he deliberately ignores my shouts, centering all his attention in our main enemy. "Hey, you! The tasteless blue bird!"

Jive seems delighted, as he nudges Rockatoo. "Oh look, hon. It seems we're going to kill two birds with one stone, today is our lucky day!"

"I don't understand...", she whispers, with a puzzled expression. "I left him in the cave, and now..."

"This is between you and me! I challenge you, no weapons or special powers! Let's see who's the best..."

I don't know if he's playing silly or he really is... Or, more possibly, he's the bravest man I've ever know. He's the first human I know able to stand and fight only with his own strength against a super villain, with the exception of Roxy. Jôao seems amused with his proposal, and he releases his claws, passing the baton to his partner.

"Of course, I'm the best, dear~. But if you want to die so badly, it will be a pleasure** to kill you**!"

Rockatto takes his place, and caresses my hair almost with motherly affection. _"Lo siento_, Wayne.", she whispers quietly. "I really don't want to hurt you... but I have to do this, to save my mother..."

Her mother? Would she be proud of her wicked daughter...? I almost can't listen her apology. What is Bernard doing? Running away won't harm our enemy, only make him lose energy and power...

"What's wrong, old bird? Are your wings toasted?"

"You'll see that you're going to get toasted once I catch you!"

Jive Turkey is so determinated to kill him, that he didn't realize that Bernard is provoking him to be pursued... on purpose? Wait, that's it! If Bernard manages to make him tired, he can't release his terrible cries, because he'll lose his breath first! That's my baby sparrow, always a step before anyone else. But I guess I'm not the only one who noticed his strategy... Not when I see Jôao's eyes turning gold... he's going to attack him!

"Bernard, get outta here, **HURRY**!"

For a brief second, he turned back, and I saw his horrified expression.

"What...?"

But my advice arrives too late, and the wave of sound hits him with all his might, not only destroying the colourful bench behind him, but also tossing him to the vacuum.

_"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente!_", Jive Turkey exclaims, victorious.

A terse gasp, and those brown eyes are out of my sight.

**"NO! BERNARD!**"

**NO**. He can't die. I can't... I can't lose him...** NOT HIM!**

Day to break another super heroic rule: "Never punch a girl, even if she's the enemy". I'm sorry, Alicia, but even with your strength, I'm still stronger than you. A good backhand, and she falls to the ground, completely bewildered.

"But ... what ... what was that?", she tries to get up, still dazed by the blow.

"ROCKATOO!", Jôao croaks with annoyance, "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE, AND...!"

I don't let him end his words. In a matter of seconds, I punch his face, and some of his teeth flow away. He won't have mercy... His body didn't reach the ground, my other hand caught him by his collar, but he's still smirking. Why doesn't he care about his collar now? Maybe... did he know he was going to lose, all along? Then, what was the purpose of this kidnapping?

"I really don't understand why you decided to attack me now, when I'm retired..."

"Retired? Too bad for you... But finally I could see it!"

He can read my emotions in my face, as I can read his excitement... but he never will tell me the truth. It doesn't matter... They wanted to kill me and took Bernard as their hostage. Maybe they had a small victory, since all this battle surely drained another month of my life...

"See what?"

"That fire in your eyes... I never saw you so angry before! That's quite an achievement..."

Damn you, Jive, damn you. Do you want me to lose my mind and strangle you? It would be too easy to kill you, like killing a fly! And if Bernard died, I don't have anything lo lose! But...

"Go on, son, kill me... **Be a man**..."

Be a man? A MAN? I'll never be a man, if I have to kill someone on purpose for it. And Bernard wouldn't like to see me as a murderer... even when these hands aren't the cleanest.

"**Not a man like you!**" with these words, I crush his face against the pavement. His throat releases a a stifled cry, and his golden eyes lost his light, remaining closed in the abyss of unconsciousness. That was the last coup... Now he's unwitting, I'm done with this. He'll require considerable time to recover, and possibly surgery to the nasal septum.

I need to know what happened with Bernard. He can't die... Please, Bernard, be OK...

"Bernard! Can you hear me? **BERNARD!**"

No answer... I can't see him anywhere... Where are you...?

But I feel a presence behind me.

"Wait a moment, Wayne Scott!", Alicia addresses me in a dramatic manner, "You still have one enemy left!"

* * *

(Roxanne's POV)

Hanging from the ceiling of the Lair, there were all the notes, photos and documents that we could find related to the Doom Syndicate. I was finishing my part, hanging the last notes about the research of my youth, while Megamind was retreating to admire our work. Together, all the notes created the initials of our new enemies: "DS".

"This is like the best collection of ideas I've ever created!", he exclaimed cheerfully.

"The best collection we've ever created, love.", I kissed him on his cheek, while I descended of the ladder. He blushed, and quickly gave me one back.

But a fishy cough reminded us that we weren't alone. Minion, Linda (mostly known woldwide as Lady Scott), Mr. Robinson, Warden of Metro City's prison (a fatherly figure that Megamind trusts more than the chief of police), and one of the producers of MTV in Metro City, Clark Glenn, were with us. After the latest news about Wayne, Linda decided to visit us in person, surrounded by her bodyguards (she still was unsure about Megamind's good intentions, despite my efforts to convince her that he's a different man now). Clark only wanted to talk with Wayne's mom, since his main artist didn't answer his calls. She watched one of the notes an absent look, while the producer whispered something to her ear. Her expression didn't change, but her voice was crystal clear.

"**No**. I know my son, and he did that for a reason. We'll wait until his call, even if he crushed his own phone. It wouldn't be so strange, after all the pressure you put on his shoulders."

"But Mrs. Scott..."

"Enough, Glenn. We'll talk about Wayne later. Now...", she approached me, offering her hand. "Roxanne, I can call you Roxanne, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Scott.", I took her hand affectionately. "I'm glad that you came to help us."

"Please, dear, call me Linda. And of course... any problem which involves my son, it involves me too. I already had experience with kidnappings from the DS, so I'll help with any information that you could need."

"Thank you."

"Hum, girls? Some attention, please.", Megamind offered us some chairs, while he and Minion cleaned the chalkboard. Minion grabbed the chalk and wrote "DS: All we known about them", with surprising good-looking capitals, and Megamind grabbed a bunch of notes from a table next to him with a hand, and one of his hyper-sugary donuts with the other.

"Well, you all know why we are all reunited here today: Subject number 1, the Doom Syndicate.", he showed one photo of their latest attack, stealing a excavator with a giant drill in the front. "As we all know, these villains have carried out a criminal spree in the last three months, with their sudden appearances, and disappearing as if by magic. But after an exhaustive investigation, with the help of my loyal lover and partner, Roxanne, we discovered some interesting facts about them, which guides us to our Subject number 2.", he handed to his henchfish some photos of different items. "Minion?"

"Yes, Sir.", he grabbed the photos and showed them, repeating the same gesture of his master.

"Until now, the Doom Syndicate stole the following items: First, the Defuser Gun, that they stole from my Museum. Second, my B.I.N.K.E.Y., that contains a never-failing source of power. Third, the D.R.R.D., which controls another terrible source of energy from the sun. And finally, the Drill-Excavator, not one of my creations, but a very dangerous transport medium. And we can't forget the fact that they rescued Titan from prison from jail, so... we have a few theories, which are leading us to Subject 4..."

"What does D.R.R.D. means?", Linda whispered to me.

"Death Ray Remote..."

"Oh, right. The satellite that almost killed my son...", she was trying hard to be calm, despite her twitching eye blowing the whistle. Megamind didn't notice her nervousness, or if he did, he was better than I thought hiding his own reaction in response... but knowing him, surely he didn't realize it. He was too busy, explaining the theories that were eating hours of our beauty sleep for months, and taking a photo of Hal from our collection.

"It's obvious that they re-infused Hal with his powers. Only with his power, the Hal-Titan caused severe damages in our city... but after his prison break, Hal showed no signs of life. This open two possibilities: in one hand, the Syndicate could have used him for their experiments, and he may be dead by now; or in the other hand, they're training him. For what? I don't know, but if in his beginnings he had been able to almost destroy the whole city, I don't want to imagine what he's capable to do with some "villain training"... It would be a disaster."

"That Tighten guy burned my apartment with his laser vision!", pointed Clark, trembling.

"That was only his presentation -a lame one, I must add-.", commented Megamind, making a schematic drawing in the chalkboard: The Earth, the Death Ray satellite, and the B.I.N.K.E.Y. in one corner, surrounded by a circle and question mark to its right. "The question here is that the Doom Syndicate owns right now an incredible amount of power, but they aren't using it (yet). And the strangest thing: why do they need the powers of my pacifier? They may use the Death Ray to destroy Metrocity in the same way as Titan used his laser beams, but then again, we find that one piece of the puzzle, my B.I.N.K.E.Y., doesn't fit in our hypothesis... But this doesn't mean that we're running out in our theories. Minion, the slide show, please."

"Right now and running, Sir!"

With the blackboard as screen, the light left the projector and reflected some moments of our not-so-distant past. The slides are some photos provided by me, and many familiar faces reminded me the scent of those days, the light in the windows, the ring tone of the end of the classes...

"As we all know, the Doom Syndicate was created twenty years ago, in 1990. Coincidence or not, that same year three students and a teacher of Metro High disappeared under strange circumstances."

Four photos, four names. I felt my heart sinking when I saw the photo of my dear friend. How much I talked with Megamind about this... That she couldn't be a villainess, not in a thousand years.

The most likely possibility was that she died that night... Still, I couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Here you go, our four suspects: James Tucker, Beth Doppler, Steve Bishop and Carrie Lovelight. All them dissapeared the same night, February 14th of 1990, except Steve. The dissapearance of the young Mr. Bishop was one the life's great mysteries, since he was a very ill person, unable to leave the hospital, which was almost his home. At this point, I believe that the contest "Save Steve", held by his mother, was a breaking point on his life."

February 14th, Valentines day, also Beth's birthday. I remember her party, full of bright lights, high music, alcohol and general craziness, the perfect night for a girl of sixteen years. She was so radiant, smiling for everyone... I'll never forget the last words she told us before the party.

_"You'll see tomorrow, girls! I have a great surprise for you two!"_

But I never knew what surprise she was hiding for us... Where did you go that night, Beth?

Megamind took a break to eat half a donut, and he continued his speech, showing a photo of himself two decades ago, when he still had no goatee. In the photo, he was grinning proudly, showing his incredible creation: a magnetic heart, able to work as a real one.

"I won that contest, but no one celebrated my victory... perhaps because I was the only partaker who sent an item to help him, when there were other contestants... Of course, this happened before I started my supervillain career!"

Mr. Robinson covered a snicker under his mustache. He knows as well as I that Megs never will deny the influence that his criminal career has had on his life, and how he still likes all the super villain stuff (actually, he's a hero who uses evil technology to do good things... a lot as Batman, in my opinion). Megs can say anything to protect his ego, but I know that there never was one apex of evil in his heart.

"But it's something weird, at least from my point of view, that he just vanished three months later after the disappearance of his partners, as if he had never existed. That's why we connected these two stories: Boys and girls who disappear from day to night? And now mysterious villains thirsty of revenge towards Met-Mus- err, Wayne Scott? I believe that coincidences don't exist. And as the chronicles about Metro Man's heroid career told us, the Doom Syndicate was especially active until 1995, year when Wayne got one of his greatest victories, confining them in the jail. But the war against the DS never ended, to be honest. They're back, and we'll stop them, as soon as we could get more information about their plans. For today, we're finished. Any questions?"

Linda raised her hand without hesitation, with a courageous look on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott?"

"I just want to know what do they want with my son. I mean, he's no longer a hero, only my little musician... so, why are they still chasing him? Why... what do they want to do with my baby...?"

_'Baby'_? Wow... Maybe I don't have finely developed motherly instincts, but I believe there's someone who have the Mommy Chicken complex too much grown up.

"_Re-vaange_...errr, revenge is a powerful drug, Mrs. Scott, and the DS is addicted to it... Probably the reasons behind this chase are more complex than we thought, but we'll do anything to save the city. And Wayne will be fine, you don't have to worry..."

"If you say so...", she whispers, with a broken voice. "Since the last 'concert', I tried to call him, more than fifty times, and he never answered... I'm so worried..."

Yes, definitely Mommy Chicken personified. But I sympathized with her.

"What if you call Bernard instead?", I suggested, with a bright smile. And from the corner of her eye I saw a little shy smile, approaching to her lips. Then I understood: she had been so worried for her son, that she had forgot completely Bernard's cellphone.

"You're very right, Roxanne.", she smiled, bowing her head in thankful manner. "I'm gonna call him right now!"

"One moment, Mrs. Scott. Bernard was kidnapped recently..." Minion pointed out, almost as if he was talking to a little kid. "I doubt he could answer to his cellphone."

"Nevermind, I'll call him anyway... Perhaps I could discover more about his kidnapper, if someone answers."

No one dared to contradict her. For the first time, she had a good clue.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

"I'm not going to fight against you,_ Alicia_. You're still a kid. Go home.", I don't bother talking to the face, since she really can't defeat me. I already saw her powers: flight, extreme agility, super-strength... I guess that's all. Definitely nothing to be worried about.

"You'll regret your words, Metro Man!"

With that menace, she starts to sing in a strange language that I've never heard before. Her voice is awfully seductive, but that isn't the scariest thing. The most terrifying thing is how my body is reacting to her voice and her movements, without my consent! And she's bending it, as if her voice was a powerful voodoo doll. A stabbing sensation is burrowing deep into my guts, and my lungs run out of air for moments. One leg here, another arm there, and soon my body is twisting in the most painful positions imaginable. I can't help letting out a cry of excruciating pain... What the hell is this power?

"It hurts, _doesn't iiiitt_?", she hums, dancing gracefully around me, before resting her hand on my chin.

"What... is... this...?", I swallow hard, trying to steel myself and ignoring the creaking of my bones.

"_Hypnoootic voiceeee._", she coos in my ear, lowing her tone. Really, hypnotic powers? When I believed that there wasn't nothing more strange than Mirage's abilities, reality is better than fiction.

"Let me go! AAARRRGGG!"

Or worse, in this case. My shoulders are feeling heavy, and my knees are suffering an unbearable heat, as a result of the horrible angles that she's forcing me to adopt. When will this torture end?

"Crab nuggets! Stop! AARRRG, MY LEG!"

"I'll break slowly each one of your bones, just to stop you for noooww... Because I don't enjoy the death, you knoooow?"

The death sure no, but I believe she has a strong kink for torture... and she seems that she's enjoying it a lot. One of my legs won't resist this strain for so much longer, it's about to break!

**"AAAAHHHHRRRGG!"**

* * *

(Bernard's POV)

For a moment I thought I was going to die! But it seems I'm someone with quick reflexes... enough to grab the borderline of the shredded balustrade in the last second. But hanging from the Hall's roof for a while and awaiting a rescue with my feet in the air didn't enter in my plans. Not when I heard his shouts! Just a moment ago I listened him calling me, but I didn't answer on purpose. If our enemies believe I'm dead, they'll feel more confident, and therefore their actions will be bolder: the perfect moment to catch them with a surprise attack!

But I'll have to hurry. I don't want to know what horrible things they're doing to Wayne now, he's just screaming in a way that I've never heard before. How am I going to leave this place? If only I could fly, or something...

Oh! Perhaps my luck is starting to change! That tree is enough near to the roof... With a leap of faith I could reach it, but only one mistake, and I'll die! What should I do?

"Let me go! AAARRRGGG!"

Wayne! There is no time to think about stupid fears, I have to jump. Three... two... ONE!

…

I did it... I DID IT! I DID IT!

"Crab nuggets! Stop! AARRRG, MY LEG! **AAAAHHHHRRRGG!**"

It's Alicia! Or Rockatoo, as she prefers. She's... singing awfully in a unknown language. And Wayne's body is following her moves! Maybe hypnosis, to torture him until the extreme? How wicked! And to think that I was starting to sympathize with Hugo... Now I see, Wayne already defeated the Turkey family, but Rockatoo is a hard nut to crack. But every nut has a weak point, and she's no exception...

_"Uuuuuuuuh._", she giggles, "You're going to need some ice on that leg."

"You, you... I'm not going to say what I was thinking because your mother is a respectable woman."

"Always a _gentlemaaaan_, my dear."

With a big loose branch, I approach slowly to the roof, careful not to be seen by Wayne or Alicia. Just a little more, a little second more, a tip-top-tip-top more... Ugh! She almost discovers me! But I'm about to know what Megamind or Minion felt when they used their famous Forget-Me Stick. Only that my version is more... nature-made? Well, it will work for the white bird-woman.

Yes, Rockatoo, come with papa.

Bring your sexy back, as the song would say.

Yes, yes, yes...

**SMACK!**

Woah! I did it! Only a good blow in the back of her head, and she's unconcious! Now I understand why they kept using that damned stick, it feels SO GOOD to punch someone with it! Maybe I should keep this one...

"B-Bernard?"

And with this little victory, she released Wayne as well. Thank God, he doesn't seem wounded or something... but, what am I thinking? His skin is too much tough to be hurt... but I doubt he's ok.

"Heh, yeah, that's my name... Phew!", I remove some of my hair tufts from my sight, putting them back. "Definitely, she's a good tango dancer, but singer? Even a frog with a stomachache would sound better than her." Shaking my head, I look at the elder villain from the corner of the eye. "And for you, Jive Turkey: try to get a woman as damisel-in-distress next time, young men aren't a good replacement."

Wayne laughs with my irony, and his smile lifts the mood between us, as he tries to get up. But a creaking noise startles us both, and when I see the first flickers of hurt begin to tug at his features, I notice that something went really wrong...

"Wayne!"

"I'm fine... UGH!"

Before I can notice, I'm already kneeling by his side. Despite his efforts, he can't stand up! What could possibly go wrong? Maybe... is his leg?

"Lemme watch your left leg, I heard something coming from there."

"It's nothing..."

"It's always _'nothing'_ when you mean _'something'_. Lemme see it!"

Ugh... this is far worse than I expected. She was right, he'll need some ice, and quickly.

"She broke it... Damn bitch..."

"Bernard, that tongue..."

"No, don't say anything. I always knew that nothing good could come from her... Look, what a disaster..."

"Bernard..."

"We'll go to the doctor and find a way to heal your leg. And where's Mozart, by the way? Is he..."

He lifts his hand, reaching my face, and a soft touch stops my trail of speech, leaving butterflies in my stomach and goosebumps all over my body. All the words in my mind melted under his warmth... and now I don't know what to say. His blue eyes are full of emotion, only for me...

"Thanks for saving me... I'm really glad you're ok. You fought good, and I... I..."

Oh...

Maybe, could be today the 'the big day'? Is he going to say them? These special words, that I always wanted to hear? Suddenly, everything seems to go slower, as he shortens the distances between us. I'd like to stroke that big chin, in the same way he's caressing my face...

"I... really..."

A chirpy ringtone kills the mood. He sighs, covering his face with a hand, while I find my cell in one of my pockets. Miraculously it survived to the fire... I'd wish it wouldn't, but well... there will be another time for our 'big talk'. I hope so...

"Hello?"

"Bernard, hon! It's Linda! Thank God you answered, are you alright? Is Wayne with you?"

It may seem hard to believe, but when you have a mother as I had, you learn to better appreciate the mothers of others. Especially when they're very sweet and supportive, like Lady Scott.

"Yes, I'm ok, just tired! Wayne is here with me, but..."

"Great! Lemme talk with him, please."

And he's talking with her for a while. He seems really nervous, even he walks away a bit (with the help of his super-powers) to talk about issues related to his musical career. Sad grimaces and resolute glances, a little smirk, promises in the air. He finally sighed, with a weary expression.

"Really... do I have to?"

"Only if you want, love. Glenn believes that if you send all the benefits of all the sales of one of your songs for this country, the fans will forgive this slight mishap. But if you can, there is no reason to avoid the rest of the tour, my little angel."

"I really don't know what to do, Mom... The fans hate me now, for all I was..."

"No, hon. If the South-American fans were angry for a reason, it was because you started to shave and talk in a language that they couldn't understand. Or did you really believe that all the world was fooled by your 'disguises'? They knew you were Metro Man, but they didn't care about it. I never told them a word, promise. But all the theory from Internet became a 'truth' fully accepted by all your fans. I really never tried to stop it... because they were right, and I couldn't find a reason to hide the truth."

His hand drops for a moment, with the realization. By his sad look, I believe he's feeling really upset with himself.

"Wayne? Wayne, love, are you there?"

He answers quickly, waking up to reality. "Yes, yes, I'm here, sorry. Tell Glenn that, in that case, Music Man & Friends will come back to the stage in the end of this week."

"Just in time for your concert in Spain!"

"Exactly. And mom, I need to ask you a favor... Find my most popular song in the top downloading lists of Internet, you know the rest. The benefits, for the hands of the poor citizens of Rio."

"Of course, son. I'll also introduce some money in your bank account, get a new cell phone as soon as possible, ok?"

"I'll see... Take care, mom. Love you too.", they wave their goodbyes, and Wayne turns to me, returning my cell phone. A brief, light friction, and some words leave my mouth.

"Sorry for the call... what were you saying before?"

"Well... nothing important... The call, it was just my mom, and Glenn, one of our producers."

Aw, come on, Wayne. You were about to tell me those magic words... and now you're too shy to pronounce them out loud? Well, fortunately for you, I'm a man with a lot of patience. I'll wait until you could feel able to say it. There is no reason to worry about, as long we could be together.

"We'd better call the police, and go to the doctor. Can you walk?"

"Yes, we should call them... and walk... with a little help. But we don't need to see the doctor... Alien physiology, remember? I'll guide you to the hotel. Mozart is waiting for your return."

"Ahh... yeah, right. Poor Mozart. He'll get a trauma from this journey."

I help him to stand up, passing an arm around his waist in a very shilly-shally manner.

God, this is so awkward, and I'm feeling so clumsy... but, even in the beginning of this cold November, there is a little space between us, sharing the same warmth. Maybe a hint of good things for our future.

The noise of police cars fills the air, and soon the handcuffs are closed around the wrists of the sad lovebirds. Meanwhile, an ambulance takes the elder Jive Turkey to the hospital. I wonder if he'll survive, with all the hits he has received...

Before getting into the police car, the young Turkey and his girlfriend glared at us, with looks filled of pure hate. I can't help but think, that perhaps this won't be the last time we'll see them...


End file.
